Conscious a Lofa
by Sagnara YunJae
Summary: "Mohon bunuh aku..."/ "Daripada harus membunuhmu... bagaimana bila aku menjadikanmu milikku?"/ YunJae/ Writer: Yuuki
1. Chapter 1

_**Tittle**__** : **__**Consious a Lofa**_

_**Writer**__** : NaraYuuki**_

_**Genre**__** : **__**Mau bantu Yuuki menentukan?**_

_**Rate**__** : **__**M**_

_**Cast**__** : **__**All member DBSK (untuk kebutuhan cerita marga disesuaikan) and Others. Seiring bertambahnya Chap castnya pun akan disesuaikan.**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: : They are not mine but this story **__**is**__** mine, NaraYuuki**_

_**Warning**__** : **__**This is YunJae Fan Fiction (Boys Love), M-Preg. **__**Yuuki masih butuh banyak belajar. Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran, Penceritaan ngebut.**__** Paragraf/ dialog yang penulisannya menggunakan Blod, Italic ataupun **__**under line **__**berarti itu adalah kejadian dimasa lampau (flash back) TANPA EDIT.**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**PASTIKAN BACA WARNINGNYA DULU**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Berjanjilah pada Umma, anakku! Berjanjilah bahwa kau akan membinasakannya."_

"_Aku berjanji Umma."_

.

.

"Tidak Joongie, _Appa_ tidak bisa kehilanganmu karena pertempuran bodoh ini."

"_Appa_, aku seorang kesatria. Aku anak _Appa_. Ku mohon biarkan aku membantu _Appa_, biarkan aku berada disisi _Appa_ saat pertempuran itu terjadi."

"Joongie, _Appa_ akan lebih tenang bila kau berada di _camp_ pengungsian bersama kakakmu." _Namja_ yang sudah memakai baju perang emas kebesarannya itu menepuk pelan bahu putranya.

"Aku _namja_ _Appa_. Jangan perlakukan aku selayaknya seorang _yeoja_." _Namja_ berambut panjang sewarna arang itu mencengkeram kuat-kuat pedangnya. Kata-kata ayahnya sedikit banyak menyinggung harga dirinya sebagai seorang _namja_.

"_Appa_ tahu. Karena itulah _Appa_ ingin Joongie berada di _camp_ pengungsian, agar apabila _Appa_ mati dalam pertempuran Joongie bisa mengambil alih tongkat kepemimpinan menggantikan _Appa_."

"_Appa_ tidak akan mati!"

"_Umma_mu melahirkanmu dengan mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri. _Appa_ tidak akan membiarkan Joongie turun ke medan pertempuran karena Joongie adalah harta paling berharga yang _Appa_ miliki."

"_Appa_ tidak akan mati jadi berhenti berkata seperti itu!"

"Sekarang pergilah menuju _camp_ pengungsi dan lindungi rakyat kita, Joongie! Ini adalah tugas pertama Joongie sebagai seorang pemimpin." Kilau belati perak yang diberikannya pada sang putra berkilau terang seolah-olah ingin menyaingi kilau baju perang emasnya.

"_Ani_!"

"Terima ini, Joongie!"

"_Appa_!"

"Kau adalah anak kebanggaan _Appa_." Dipeluknya remaja yang masih berusia 17 tahun itu erat sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan putranya yang sudah beruraian air mata.

"Ini sama sekali tidak adil! Aku juga ingin bertarung, _Appa_..." dicengkeramnya kuat-kuat belati perak harta berharga sukunya, sepasang mata hitam pekat serupa mata rusa betina yang tengah marah itu menatap nyalang pintu di hadapannya, pintu yang sudah tertutup untuknya.

.

.

Tangan pucat _yeoja_ itu mengusap-usap wajah dingin sang _namja_ yang sudah memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Pakaian kebanggaan yang terbuat dari emas itu koyak dibeberapa bagian, darah menyiprat, mengotori pakaian indah itu, mengurangi kilaunya.

"Choi Siwon, akhirnya kau mati juga. Ini adalah harga yang pantas untuk penghianat sepertimu." _Yeoja_ itu hendak mencakar wajah sang _namja_ namun tangannya terlebih dahulu dicekal kuat-kuat.

"_Umma_, dia sudah mati. Jangan rusak jasadnya. Biar rakyatnya bisa memakamkannya dengan layak." _Namja_ tampan dengan baju besi dan rambut panjang yang diikat itu mencoba menjelaskan.

"Tidak, Anakku. Orang sepertinya tidak pantas dikubur dengan layak. Dia adalah pendosa! Kau tahu, anakku? Dia adalah pendosa!" _yeoja_ itu memekik, "Bukan hanya karena dia menikahi seorang _namja_ dan punya anak dari _namja_ menyedihkan itu. Lebih dari itu, Anakku... yang dia nikahi adalah adiknya sendiri. Dia adalah pendosa, Anakku! Dia pendosa yang pantas dibakar oleeh api neraka jahanam."

"_Umma_..."

"Anakku... Dimana mereka?"

"Siapa yang _Umma_ maksud?"

"Anak-anak _namja_ brengsek ini. Dimana mereka?" _yeoja_ itu menjerit kesetanan, mengguncang-guncang bahu kokoh putranya yang tampak kebingungan.

"Bukankah _Umma_ bilang asal pempimpin kota Artesis mati itu sudah cukup? Kenapa _Umma_ menginginkan anak-anaknya juga?"

"Anakku, ketika kau hendak membinasakan pohon dosa, kau harus membunuh akar hingga tunas-tunasnya juga, bukan hanya batangnya saja. Kau mengerti?"

"Tapi _Umma_..."

Jleb!

Mata setajam musang yang tengah berburu itu membulat ketika melihat sebuah ujung pedang menembus jantung ibunya dari belakang, membuat dada kiri ibunya bersimbah darah. Nyawanya seakan tercabut ketika dengan mata kepalanya sendiri dilihatnya tubuh sang ibu jatuh menimpa jasad pemimpin kota Artesis, Choi Siwon.

Dengan pandangan nyalang dilihatnya seorang pemuda yang memegang pedang bersimbah darah dengan tangan gemetar. Darah itu... darah yang menempel di atas permukaan pedang itu adalah darah ibunya. Dan siapapun yang sudah berani melukai ibunya harus mati.

Srak!

Plek!

Pedang hitam besarnya terayun dengan sangat cepat dan kuat hingga si pemilik kepala tidak sadar bahwa kepalanya sudah terlepas dari badannya. Darah memuncrat dari urat daging yang dipaksa terpisah oleh pedang itu. Menimbulkan genangan berwarna merah pekat di atas permukaan tanah yang kering.

"Jangan panggil namaku Jung Yunho bila aku tidak bisa membinasakan seluruh penghuni kota Artesis! Kalian semua harus menanggung apa yang sudah kalian lakukan pada ibuku." Diangkatnya jasad ibunya dalam kepedihan dan kemarahan yang sangat besar. Langkah jenjangnya membawanya meninggalkan area medan pertempuran itu untuk kembali ke rumah. Mata tajamnya itu menyimpan kebencian dan dendam yang terlampau menakutkan untuk dijabarkan dengan kata-kata.

.

.

Perlahan-lahan baju emas itu diangkat dari tubuh yang sudah tidak bertuan, menunjukkan lekuk sempurna seorang pemimpin sejati. Isak tangis mengiringi ketika tubuhnya dibersihkan, dimandikan dengan air bunga tujuh rupa sebelum disemayamkan bersama mendiang istrinya yang sudah lebih dahulu pergi setelah berjuang melahirkan anak ke-2 mereka.

"_Appa_... Hiks... Hiks... _Appa_... _Appa_..." putri sulungnya meraung-raung dan menjerit ketika jasad ayahnya dimasukkan ke dalam peti mati kaca sebelum dikuburkan satu liang bersama ibunya. Kehilangan ini terlalu mendadak dan dirinya belum siap, tidak akan pernah siap untuk ditinggalkan sang ayah begitu saja.

Berbeda dengan sang kakak yang sejak tadi terus menjerit dan merapalkan sumpah serapah bagi siapa saja yang sudah membuat ayahnya seperti itu, _namja_ berkulit pucat itu hanya diam saja. Mata hitam legamnya menatap dalam-dalam jasad sang ayah yang sudah digotong untuk dimasukkan ke dalam liang kuburan. Air mata memang mengalir deras dari matanya namun dirinya tidak terisak ataupun menjerit sama seperti yang kakaknya lakukan. Diam dalam kebisuan dan kehampaan dunianya sendiri karena kini dirinyalah yang memegang jabatan sebagai pemimpin menggantikan sang ayah.

"Negara Cassiopeia harus membayar ini semua." Batinnya.

.

.

"_Umma_..." _namja_ jangkung itu menjerit histeris saat tubuh sang ibu mulai ditimbun oleh tanah merah. Meronta ketika beberapa pengawal mencekal tubuhnya agar tidak menerobos untuk menghajar orang-orang yang dengan lancang berani mengotori tubuh ibunya.

"Changmin, kalau kau ingin membalas sakit hati karena kehilanganmu ini... bantulah aku meluluh lantahkan kota Artesis beserta seluruh isinya."

"_Hyung_..."

Dengan air mata yang bercucuran, _namja_ jangkung itu menatap sang kakak dengan pandangan nanar. Ini pasti salah! Apa yang terjadi pada kakaknya? Mata kakaknya yang biasanya penuh dengan pancaran kasih itu kini terlihat mengerikan, tatapan mata penuh kebencian dan dendam.

"Dua tahun. Dalam kurun waktu selama itu kita persiapkan pasukan terkuat untuk menggempur kota Artesis. Kita luluh-lantahkan sarang para pendosa itu agar arwah _Umma_ tenang di alam baka."

"_Hyung_?"

"Jung Changmin, kau bukan lagi bocah ingusan. Usiamu sudah 17 tahun. Kau harus mulai belajar menggunakan senjata untuk melakukan misi kita."

"Tidak pantas _Hyung_ bicara seperti itu sekarang." Changmin, _namja_ jangkung itu berujar marah. Bagaimana bisa kakaknya mengatakan hal sekeji itu ketika ibu mereka tengah dimakamkan? Apakah kakaknya sudah kehilangan kewarasannya akibat pertempuran kemarin yang membuat mereka kehilangan nyaris setengah prajurit mereka?

"Kau tidak mengerti, _Dongsaeng_." Yunho melirik tajam adiknya menggunakan ekor matanya, "Meluluh-lantahkan kota Artesis berserta semua penghuninya adalah keinginan _Umma_. Harapan terakhir _Umma_ sebelum penduduk kota laknat itu menusuk jantung _Umma_."

Changmin menelan ludahnya, air matanya perlahan-lahan mengering. Yang tersisa dalam dirinya sekarang adalah ketakutannya pada kakaknya sendiri.

.

.

"Aku akan mengajarimu bermain pedang, Joongie."

"Aku sudah bisa Hyunjoong _Hyung_." _Namja_ yang masih menggunakan pakaian kebesarannya sebagai seorang putra mendiang pemimpin berwarna kemerahan dengan hiasan ornamen dari benang emas yang disulam timbul itu tengah menatap kuncup-kuncup teratai.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengajarimu memanah."

"Aku pun sudah bisa melakukannya, _Hyung_."

Namja berambut coklat keemasan itu tersenyum, "Kalau begitu aku bisa membantumu mengasah kemampuanmu untuk berjaga-jaga seandainya perang kembali pecah."

"Kenapa _Hyung_ mau melakukannya?" mata hitam legam itu menatap Hyunjoong penuh curiga dibalik kepolosan yang diperlihatkannya, "Apa karena sekarang _Hyung_ sudah diangkat sebagai pemimpin menggantikan _Appa_ku?"

"Aku hanya pemimpin sementara Jaejoongie." Jawab Hyunjoong. "Ketika usiamu 20 tahun kau yang akan menduduki kursi kepemimpinan."

"Tidak bila _Hyung_ bisa memperistri Ahra _noona_."

"Itu tidak mungkin karena Ahra mencintai Lee Jun Hyuk."

"Dan kita tahu bahwa Jun Hyuk _hyung_ meninggal dalam perang bodoh itu." bibir semerah darah itu tersenyum mengejek, "Begitu _Hyung_ menikahi Ahra _noona_ selamanya _Hyung_ akan memimpin kota ini. Atau... _Hyung_ harus membunuhku untuk mendapatkannya. Dua pilihan yang sama mudahnya untukmu kan _Hyung_?"

"Aku tidak mungkin membunuhmu Jaejoongie... Karena aku mencintaimu."

"Aku tidak butuh cintamu, _Hyung_. Karena sekarang mataku tidak bisa membedakan mana yang tulus atau mana yang mencoba memanfaatkanku." Dilemparkannya batu ke dalam kolam teratai sebelum berbalik pergi bersama angin kering yang berhembus di seluruh daratan Big East.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Sudah dipost di akun Yuuki sich kemarin tapi karena ada orang tidak bertanggung jawab yang menghapus semua FF Yuuki di sana jadi untuk FF ini Yuuki repost di akun ini.

.

.

Saturday, May 31, 2014

9:38:16 PM

NaraYuuki


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tittle**__** : **__**Consious a Lofa II**_

_**Writer**__** : NaraYuuki**_

_**Genre**__** : **__**Mau bantu Yuuki menentukan?**_

_**Rate**__** : **__**M**_

_**Cast**__** : **__**All member DBSK (untuk kebutuhan cerita marga disesuaikan) and Others. Seiring bertambahnya Chap castnya pun akan disesuaikan.**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: : They are not mine but this story **__**is**__** mine, NaraYuuki**_

_**Warning**__** : **__**This is YunJae Fan Fiction (Boys Love), M-Preg. **__**Yuuki masih butuh banyak belajar. Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran, Penceritaan ngebut.**__** Paragraf/ dialog yang penulisannya menggunakan Blod, Italic ataupun **__**under line **__**berarti itu adalah kejadian dimasa lampau (flash back) TANPA EDIT.**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**PASTIKAN BACA WARNINGNYA DULU**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Baju perang emas itu berkilauan tertempa cahaya senja yang menyusup melalui celah jendela. Gorden berwarna putih usang berkibar-kibar tertiup angin senja yang dingin dan membawa kesedihan bagi _namja_ yang masih mengenakan baju kebesarannya sebagai seorang jenderal tertinggi pasukan militer Artesis, kota yang berdiri sendiri tanpa terikat dengan negara mana pun disekelilingnya. Kota yang menjadi incaran negara-negara besar mengingat berlimpahnya sumber daya alam di sana. Emas, tembaga, batu bara, timah, besi, hutan dan tanah yang subur. Siapapun pasti tergiur untuk menjajah kota itu. Namun pertahanannya yang kuat membuat semua pihak yang berniat menancapkan panji kebesaran mereka di kota itu harus siap berperang melawan militer Artesis yang tidak terbilang lemah untuk ukuran kota yang tidak terlalu besar itu (seluas Jawa Tengah). Sampai saat ini hanya satu negara yang berani menyerang kota Artesis, Cassiopeia. Dua tahun lalu Negara dengan panji rasi bintang utara itu menorehkan luka yang dalam pagi seluruh penduduk kota Artesis, luka yang dibubuhi kebencian dan dendam yang mendalam.

"Dua tahun ini aku sudah mencarinya, tetapi tidak kunjung ku temukan juga. _Ottoke_?" keluh _yeoja_ itu. Selendang sutra berwarna merah muda yang melingkari lengannya kotor dan berdebu akibat pergerakannya yang berjalan kesana-kemari seolah-olah sedang mencari sebuah harta karun.

"Ahra _ya_... tenanglah sedikit! Hormati para pahlawan yang bersemayam di sini."

"_Oppa_... Tanpa benda itu _Oppa_ tidak akan bisa dikukuhkan menjadi pemimpin." _Yoeja_ itu terlihat hendak menangis.

"Karena memang bukan aku pemimpinnya Ahra _ya_. Jaejoongielah pemimpinnya..." _namja_ dengan warna rambut coklat keemasan itu menatap sosok yang tengah berjongkok di hadapan sebuah baju perang emas, baju jenderal yang dikenakannya terlihat sangat kuat dan angkuh membuatnya nampak begitu gagah bila dilihat dari punggungnya.

"Joongie masih terlalu muda, _Oppa_." Lirih Ahra. "_Oppa_ tidak akan membiarkannya mengambil tanggung jawab itu, kan?"

"Lusa ulang tahunnya yang ke-19, setahun lagi Joongie akan berusia 20 tahun. Tanpa belati simbol kepemimpinan itu pun Joongie tetap akan menjadi pemimpin."

"Hyunjoong _Oppa_!" pekik Ahra kesal. _Yeoja_ berusia 22 tahun itu nampak marah pada _namja_ yang 5 tahun lebih tua darinya, _namja_ yang selalu memikirkan adiknya dan membuatnya sedikit cemburu.

Hyunjoong diam dan memilih mengamati sosok yang perlahan-lahan berdiri dari posisi berjongkoknya tadi. Hyunjoong masih ingat jelas apa yang _namja_ itu katakan padanya dua tahun yang lalu di tepi kolam teratai, "_Begitu Hyung menikahi Ahra noona selamanya Hyung akan memimpin kota ini. Atau... Hyung harus membunuhku untuk mendapatkannya. Dua pilihan yang sama mudahnya untukmu kan Hyung_?"

Mudah memang kedengaranya, tetapi Hyunjoong tidak bisa melakukannya. Hyunjoong tidak bisa menikahi Ahra yang tidak dicintainya, Hyunjoong juga tidak bisa membunuh sosok yang tengah memakai baju jenderalnya itu, orang yang sangat Hyunjoong cintai.

"Suara kalian sangat berisik!" mata segelap mutiara rusa betina itu menatap tajam Ahra dan Hyunjoong yang kini sudah terdiam, "Tinggalkan aku! Jangan selalu mengikuti karena aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku seorang jenderal sekarang!"

"Kau mendapatkannya karena memaksa Hyunjoong _Oppa_ untuk memberikan posisi itu padamu, Joongie."

"_Noona_!"

Ahra terdiam. Adiknya yang manis, adiknya yang polos... entah sejak kapan mata adiknya yang selalu membuatnya iri itu diliputi oleh kemarahan, kebencian dan dendam. Ahra mencengkeram kuat dadanya, menghela napas panjang sebelum pergi meninggalkan tanah pekuburan itu dengan air mata berlinang. Sangat menyakitkan ketika adik yang teramat disayanginya justru membentaknya seperti itu.

"Ahra hanya mengkhawatirkanmu, Joongie."

"Jangan pura-pura mengasihaniku, _Hyung_." Bibir semerah darah itu mengukir senyum sinisnya, "Kita semua tahu apa yang tengah terjadi sekarang."

Hyunjoong menatap _namja_ indah itu dalam-dalam.

"Mencari belati kepemimpinan setelah 2 tahun menghilang hanya untuk mengukuhkanmu? Cih!" _namja_ yang mengenakan baju jenderalnya itu menatap Hyunjoong sinis, "Bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu cara termudah, _Hyung_? Nikahi Ahra _noona_ atau membunuhku? Kenapa kau repot-repot mencari belati itu, huh?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Joongie. Harus berapa kali aku mengatakannya agar kau percaya?" tanya Hyunjoong.

"Cinta? Bila kata itu keluar dari mulutmu, _Hyung_... maka itu adalah sebuah kebohongan. Bahkan aku tidak berani mempercayai diriku sendiri sekarang." _Doe_ _eyes_ gelap itu menatap Hyunjoong nyalang, "Tinggalkan aku!" usirnya.

"Aku tulus padamu, Joongie."

"Ketulusan itu bisa dihianati dengan mudah. Jadi jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku!"

"Jaejoongie..."

Srak!

_Namja_ yang mengenakan baju jenderalnya itu mengeluarkan pedang perak panjangnya dari sarung pedangnya kemudian dihunuskan ke arah Hyunjoong, "Tinggalkan aku atau kau memilih menjadi salah satu penghuni kuburan ini?!"

Hyunjoong tersentak kaget, tidak menyangka sosok yang sangat dicintainya itu kini berubah menjadi dingin seperti ini. Dengan perasaan terluka Hyunjoong melangkah pergi meninggalkan pekuburan itu dalam sunyi.

Mata gelapnya terpejam sesaat, menyamankan dirinya dari sesak yang menghimpit dadanya. Disarungkannya kembali pedang miliknya kemudian berbalik dan menatap baju perang emas yang hampa itu dengan tatapan nanar.

"_Appa_... lihat? Kedua orang itu bersikap seolah-olah peduli kepadaku." Dengan tangan gemetar dikeluarkannya belati peninggalan ayahnya, belati kepemimpinan yang dicari-cari oleh sang kakak tadi, "Benda ini akan sangat berbahaya bila tetap berada di kota ini, _Appa_. Karena itu ijinkanlah aku untuk membuangnya sebelum mereka merampas dan membunuhku dengan keji."

.

.

Bruk!

Untuk terakhir kalinya _namja_ jangkung itu menebas punggung prajurit terakhir yang sempat bernyawa. Ditatapnya beberapa kereta yang berisi bahan makanan yang akan dibawa entah kemana oleh para prajurit kota Artesis yang kini sudah tidak bernyawa lagi itu. Sedikit penyesalan meremas hati nuraninya saat dengan tega dirinya membantai orang-orang yang tidak berdosa, tetapi apa boleh buat? Dirinya harus tetap menjalankan tugas. Tugas sebagai seorang panglima.

"Dimana Yunho _hyung_?" tanya Changmin saat tidak mendapati kakaknya berada bersama mereka.

"Ku lihat tadi dia berlari ke arah tenggara menuju kota." Jawab _namja_ tampan berpipi sedikit gempal yang menduduki pangkat sebagai tangan kanan petinggi Cassiopeia itu sambil memerintahkan pasukannya menggunakan bahasa isyarat untuk berkumpul.

"Membunuh pemimpin Artesis dengan cara sesederhana ini dengan pasukan yang hanya terdiri dari 20 orang saja. Apa kau pikir akan berhasil, _Hyung_?" _namja_ jangkung itu melirik _namja_ di sebelahnya.

"Entahlah Changmin. Yunho yang sekarang berbeda dengan Yunho yang dulu. Bahkan kita sendiri belum tahu siapa pemimpin kota itu setelah meninggalnya Choi Siwon."

"Siapa lagi? Tentu saja anaknya."

"Changmin... Anak sulung Choi Siwon adalah seorang perempuan, tidak mungkin diangkat menjadi pemimpin dalam kondisi siaga seperti sekarang. Sedangkan anak bungsu masih berada dibawah umur, seumuran denganmu mungkin."

"Yoochun _Hyung_, kau lupa bahwa aku kini menjadi seorang panglima perang, huh?"

"Tidak lupa. Hanya adat istiadat di dalam kota itu yang tidak bisa membaur dengan dunia luar. Mereka membuat batasan untuk kalangan mereka sendiri." Jawab Yoochun.

"Kota yang mengerikan! Aku ingin menduduki kota itu untuk mencuci otak para penghuninya!"

"Sayangnya begitu kota itu berhasil kita duduki, maka Yunho akan langsung membantai penduduknya."

.

.

Baju perang emas yang teronggok di dalam sebuah gardu kecil di kawasan pekuburan itu menarik perhatian Yunho. Kilau emas itu mengingatkannya pada kejadian dua tahun yang lalu dimana dirinyalah yang membuat pemilik baju emas itu meregang nyawa. Kejadian dimana dirinya kehilangan ibu yang sangat disayanginya.

Srak!

Mata Yunho membulat ketika tiba-tiba saja sebuah pedang tajam sudah menghunus kepadanya. Kewaspadaannya kendur ketika kilau baju emas itu menggoda kenangan pahit yang disimpannya dalam palung hatinya.

"Kau siapa? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Yunho menatap sosok yang tengah menghunuskan pedang kepadanya. Beruntunglah sebelum memasuki kota laknat ini tadi Yunho sudah menukar pakaiannya dengan pakaian salah satu dari pakaian prajurit yang sudah dibunuhnya. "Tu... Tuan..." Yunho mulai bersikap layaknya seorang prajurit rendahan yang takut pada atasannya, namun tidak mengurangi kewaspadaannya sebagai seorang pemimpin tertinggi negara Cassiopeia.

"Siapa namamu dan dari batalion mana kau berasal?"

Yunho memutar otaknya. Sial! Siapa sebenarnya _yeoja_ berpakaian perang yang terihat garang ini?

"Jawab!"

"Jung Hyunno dari batalion 5."

"Eoh? Batalion 5? Bukankah sedang ditugaskan untuk mengirim pasokan makanan ke _camp_ pengungsian?"

Yunho mengangguk pelan, "Kami diserang oleh orang tidak dikenal. Aku melarikan diri sebelum mereka menangkapku." Dengan sangat terpaksa Yunho menyusun kebohongan yang sebenarnya memang terjadi pada batalion 5, semoga perkiraannya tidak meleset.

"Diserang? Siapa? Pasukan Cassiopeia? Apa mereka sudah menyerang?" mata sebening mata rusa betina itu bergerak gelisah.

Yunho yang mengamati orang aneh di hadapannya itu dengan tidak sabar. Kota ini pasti sudah gila karena mengijinkan _yeoja_ ikut bertempur. Itulah yang Yunho pikirkan.

"Jenderal! Jenderal Choi Jaejoong! Jenderal!" seorang prajurit berlari menuju arah Yunho dan _yeoja_ aneh itu dengan tergesa.

"Ada apa?"

"Terompet perang sudah ditiup. Anda diminta untuk segera kembali." Ucap prajurit itu sedikit tergesa.

"Perang? Terompet? Kenapa aku tidak mendengarnya?"

"Karena kau bodoh!" batin Yunho, "Tunggu, Jenderal? Seorang perempuan?" Yunho mengamati sosok itu dengan mata terbelalak kaget.

"Baiklah! Pergilah dulu!"

Prajurit itu membungkuk dalam sebelum kembali berlari pergi, memperingatkan siapa saja yang bisa ditemuinya.

Yunho sedikit tersentak kaget ketika mata bulat hitam legam itu menatapnya tajam, "Kau mungkin kelelahan setelah penyerangan yang kau alami. Tetapi ku harap kau bisa membantu rakyatmu sekarang. Pulang dan siapkan senjatamu. Kita akan membalas kepedihan dua tahun yang lalu yang sudah ditorehkan oleh Cassiopeia pada kita."

"Kalianlah yang akan aku binasakan!" batin Yunho. Mata setajam musangnya menatap sosok aneh yang sudah berlari meninggalkan pekuburan itu. "Choi Jaejoong... Mari kita bertemu dimedan pertempuran."

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

Sunday, June 01, 2014

12:06:49 PM

NarYuuki


	3. Chapter 3

_**Tittle**__** : **__**Consious a Lofa III**_

_**Writer**__** : NaraYuuki**_

_**Genre**__** : **__**Mau bantu Yuuki menentukan?**_

_**Rate**__** : **__**M**_

_**Cast**__** : **__**All member DBSK (untuk kebutuhan cerita marga disesuaikan) and Others. Seiring bertambahnya Chap castnya pun akan disesuaikan.**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: : They are not mine but this story **__**is**__** mine, NaraYuuki**_

_**Warning**__** : **__**This is YunJae Fan Fiction (Boys Love), M-Preg. **__**Yuuki masih butuh banyak belajar. Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran, Penceritaan ngebut.**__** Paragraf/ dialog yang penulisannya menggunakan Blod, Italic ataupun **__**under line **__**berarti itu adalah kejadian dimasa lampau (flash back) TANPA EDIT.**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**PASTIKAN BACA WARNINGNYA DULU**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Hyung_, apa yang kau lakukan di kuburan seperti ini?" _namja_ jangkung itu merinding sendiri melihat sekitarnya.

Bukannya menjawab, Yunho hanya menatap sekilas adik dan tangan kanannya yang sudah berada di sampingnya. Entah bagaimana mereka bisa menemukannya berada di pekuburan sunyi itu, yang jelas tekadnya untuk membumihanguskan kota Artesis semakin kuat, "Yoochun, bawa seratus ribu pasukkan untuk mengepung kota ini. Aku mau pasukan kita tiba sebelum fajar!" perintahnya.

"_Mwo_? Seratus ribu?" _namja_ berpipi gempal itu sedikit kaget, "Yunho, seratus ribu kurasa terlalu banyak untuk kota kecil ini."

"Aku ingin ingin kota ini segera jatuh! Lakukan perintahku!" Yunho melirik Yoochun. Mata setajam musangnya itu sama sekali tidak menyiratkan belas kasihan sedikit pun.

"_Hyung_..."

"Pulanglah Changmin! Kau tidak perlu terlibat dalam pertempuran besok." Ucap Yunho dingin, "Setidaknya salah satu dari kita harus tetap berada di rumah untuk menjaga garis belakang. Walaupun tidak mungkin mereka bisa lolos tetapi sebagai antisipasi kita tetap perlu melakukannya."

"Kenapa _Hyung_ tidak ikut pulang saja bersamaku?" tanya Changmin.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku pastikan. Kita berpisah di sini. Aku akan menunggu kalian di depan pintu gerbang kota ini besok, sebelum fajar berkibar." Ucap Yunho sebelum pergi meninggalkan adik dan tangan kanannya bersama nisan-nisan yang sudah usang dimakan usia.

"Memastikan apa maksudnya?" Changmin menatap kepergian kakaknya penuh kebingungan. Kalau ingin menyerang dengan pasukan sebanyak seratus ribu orang, tidak ada yang perlu dipastikan lagi, bukan? Cukup menyerang dan semua akan berakhir. Artesis akan menjadi bagian dari Cassiopeia. Apalagi yang ingin penguasa Cassiopiea itu pastikan?

Changmin tersentak ketika bahu kanannya ditepuk kuat oleh Yoochun, tangan kanan kakaknya.

"Kita lakukan saja apa keinginan Yunho." Ucap Yoochun yang hanya diangguki singkat oleh Changmin.

"Besok... kota ini akan benar-benar menjadi kuburan." Gumamnya pelan.

.

.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu Joongie! Tadi sore kau sudah bersikap ketus padaku, sekarang aku tidak mau membantumu. Nikmati saja..." _namja_ berambut coklat keemasan itu berjalan pergi meninggalkan balairung luas itu, membiarkan kakak beradik itu menyelesaikan permasalahan kecil diantara mereka.

"Meminta seorang prajurit mendatangiku, mengatakan padaku bahwa terompet perang sudah ditiup tapi semua itu hanya bualan _Noona_ belaka?" mata sehitam bola mata rusa betina itu membulat sempurna seolah-olah hendak keluar dari tempatnya.

"_Ne_. _Wae_? Kau keberatan?" Ahra menatap sengit adiknya yang menurutnya kini menjadi _namja_ menyebalkan.

"_Noona_! Kenapa bermain-main dengan hal seperti itu, _eoh_? Bagaimana bila... _Noona_!" pekikan keluar dari bibir semerah darah itu ketika tubuhnya didorong paksa oleh kakaknya.

"Lusa adalah hari ulang tahunmu, Joongie. _Jebbal_! Sehari saja jangan memikirkan perang ataupun militer! Astaga! Kau bahkan belum genap 19 tahun, _nae_ _dongsaeng_!" omel Ahra sambil terus menggiring adiknya itu menuju belakang bangunan yang berfungsi sebagai balai kota sekaligus rumah bagi sang pemimpin Artesis. Ahra dan adiknya tinggal di sana karena merekalah yang seharusnya memimpin kota itu sepeninggal ayahnya, "Tunggu! Lepas dulu baju besimu ini dan ganti dengan kimono sebelum kau mandi!"

"_Noona_..."

"Sekali ini saja dengarkanlah omongan kakakmu ini, Joongie! Atau aku akan meminta Hyunjoong _Oppa_ mencopot pangkatmu itu!" ancam Ahra.

"_Arraso_..."

"Bagus! Aku lebih suka Jaejoongie yang penurut seperti ini."

.

.

Yunho mengendap-endap memasuki kompleks perumahan yang paling elit di kota. Matanya langsung berkilat-kilat ketika menemukan bangunan balai kota yang berada di ujung kompleks. Yunho berjalan menyamping lewat jalan melingkar di sana. Dirinya melihat banyak sekali pengawal dan prajurit yang hilir mudik di sana, tetapi tidak satu pun mencurigai Yunho karena dirinya masih mengenakan pakai yang sama dengan tadi sore.

Yunho terus berjalan hingga dirinya tidak lagi menemukan orang lain selain dirinya sendiri. Setelah memastikan benar-benar tidak ada siapapun di sekitarnya, petinggi Cassiopeia itu memanjat pagar tanaman yang diyakininya berada dibagian belakang bangunan balai kota. Tidak terlalu sulit bagi Yunho untuk memanjat pagar hijau setinggi 3 meteran itu. Hup! Yunho berhasil mendarat dengan sempurna tanpa cidera.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri _Noona_!"

Begitu mendengar suara di dekatnya Yunho segera beringsut menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik rimbunan pohon bambu yang berada di tepian kolam, berharap penyelinapannya ini tidak diketahui oleh siapapun. Mata setajam musangnya mengintai siapa yang mendekat ke tempat itu, siapa yang mengeluarkan suara yang sepertinya pernah didengarnya sebelumnya.

"_Yah_ Joongie! Kalau kau tidak menurut, akan aku telanjangi kau! Akan ku mandikan kau seperti saat kau masih kecil!" _yeoja_ berbadan mungil itu mendorong sosok yang lebih tinggi darinya. Yunho tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena sosok berambut panjang itu membelakangi Yunho.

"_Noona_!"

"_Kajja_!" _yeoja_ itu mengibas-kibaskan tangannya.

"_Arra_! Sekarang pergilah! Tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

"_Aigoo_! Aku suka Joongieku yang manis seperti ini. Pelayan berada di balik pintu bila kau membutuhkan sesuatu." Yeoja itu segera menghilang di balik pintu geser.

Mata setajam musang milik Yunho membulat ketika melihat sosok yang semula memunggunginya itu kini menghadap ke arahnya. Tidak benar-benar menghadap karena sosok itu belum mengetahui keberadaan Yunho. Dan Yunho berharap sosok itu benar-benar tidak akan pernah menyadari keberadaannya.

Rambut hitam gelapnya berkilauan tertempa sinar obor yang berada di sekitar tempat itu. mata hitamnya serupa mutiara rusa betina itu terlihat redup sekali, berbeda dengan sorot penuh ambisi dan gairah bertempur yang Yunho lihat tadi sore ketika berada di pekuburan. Wajahnya tetap sama seperti terakhir kali Yunho lihat, cantik. Tetapi kali ini sosok yang dianggap _yeoja_ oleh Yunho itu tidak lagi mengenakan pakaian besinya melainkan sebuah kimono berwarna merah pucat yang terlihat sangat indah menempel pada tubuh tinggi semampainya.

"Kau lebih cantik dengan penampilan seperti itu dibandingkan ketika kau memakai baju besi bodohmu." Gumam Yunho, "Seeandainya kau bukan penduduk kota laknat ini..."

Dapat Yunho lihat wajah sendu yang sosok cantik itu coba sembunyikan dibalik topeng dingin dan kakunya. Mata Yunho membulat ketika sosok itu tiba-tiba saja melepaskan kimono berwarna merah itu.

"Sial! Aku bukan orang mesum yang datang kemari hanya untuk mengintip orang mandi! Aku kemari untuk membunuh orang. Kenapa aku bisa terjebak di tempat laknat ini? Terkutuklah aku!" maki Yunho dalam hatinya.

Tapi...

Yunho merasakan kejanggalan pada sosok cantik itu. Memang kulit bahunya yang mengintip itu terlihat sangat indah dan halus, tetapi ketika Kimono itu benar-benar tanggal Yunho dibuat syock bukan main. Dadanya... Dada orang itu memang cukup berisi tetapi kurang cukup berisi untuk ukuran dada perempuan, dan di bawah sana...

Yunho membulatkan mata setajam musangnya yang sejak tadi sudah membulat itu, membandingkan miliknya dengan milik orang itu berkali-kali hingga gemuruh ketidakyakinan dalam hatinya bisa ia kendalikan.

"Dia _namja_? _Namja_ dengan wajah secantik itu?" tanya Yunho lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Yunho mengingat-ingat sesuatu yang janggal menurutnya. Ah... Sosok itu memanggil _yeoja_ yang mengantarkannya tadi dengan panggilan _Noona_ bukan _Eonni_ seperti kebanyakan perempuan ketika memanggil kakak perempuannya.

"Kau _namja_ berwajah cantik juga seorang jenderal?" Yunho menyeringai, "Mari kita lihat seberapa hebatnya kau ketika berada di medan pertempuran."

.

.

Choi Jaejoong, _namja_ itu sudah memasuki kolam air panas alami yang memang sudah ada di sana sebelum tempat itu disulap menjadi balai kota. Jaejoong memejamkan kedua matanya, membiarkan air panas itu meluruhkan lelah, sedih, nestapa dan nelangsa yang selalu menggelayutinya selama 2 tahun ini, bahkan ketika dirinya sedang terlelap.

"Ada orang?"

"Apa yang anda butuhkan, Tuan Muda?" sahut seorang pelayan dari balik pintu geser.

Jaejoong diam sesaat sebelum menyahut, "Ambilkan aku minum... dan bawakan pedang serta baju besiku kemari!"

"Segera Tuan Muda."

Jaejoong bisa mendengar derap kaki menjauhi pintu. Mata bulatnya menatap serbuk bintang di langit yang gelap. Bulan terlihat sangat indah dengan kilau keemasannya. Andai kedamaian ini tidak terusik oleh peperangan yang kapan saja siap bergolak...

"Jika harus kehilangan nyawa untuk memperjuangkan tempat ini, maka akan aku lakukan dengan segenap jiwa ragaku. Tetapi _Appa_... untuk apa sebenarnya kita berperang?" lirih Jaejoong seolah-olah langit gelap di atasnya itu merefleksikan wajah ayahnya.

.

.

Ayam berkokok pagi-pagi buta seirama derap kaki langkah penghuni kota Artesis yang dirundung kepanikkan. Para yeoja dan anak-anak digiring menutu jalan bawah tanah untuk sampai ke camp pengungsian. Pada namja dan prajurit-prajurit bersiaga menghadapi perang yang bisa pecah kapan saja mengingat penjaga menara pemantau menangkap pergerakan ribuan pasukan yang mulai bergerak dari garis langit menuju arah kota.

Jaejoong yang dibangunkan oleh Ahra, dengan kalap segera mengenakan pakaian besinya, meraih pedang, busur dan anak panahnya untuk ikut bertempur. Jaejoong menganggap ini adalah kado paling tidak terlupakan yang Tuhan kirimkan untuknya. Besok adalah ulang tahunnya yang ke-19 tetapi perang sebentar lagi akan pecah.

"Joongie..." Ahra menarik tangan kiri Jaejoong ketika adiknya itu hendak berlari keluar dari pintu gedung balai kota tempat mereka lahir dan dibesarkan selama ini, "_Jebbal_..." mata _yeoja_ itu berkaca-kaca.

"Aku harus pergi _Noona_..." ucap Jaejoong. Sekali hentak cengkeraman tangan Ahra terlepas. Jaejoong siap menyongsong pertempurannya.

"Joongie..." Ahra sudah menangis, entah kenapa perang ini membuatnya takut. Ahra takut kehilangan adiknya...

.

.

Pintu gerbang kota Artesis terbuka. Dengan gagah berani Jaejoong berdiri di muka memimpin pasukkannya. Apapun yang terjadi Jaejoong harus berusaha mempertahankan kota warisan Ayahnya ini.

Diseberang sana, panglima tertinggi militer Cassiopeia, sang raja tengah tersenyum sinis menatap Jaejoong dari kejauhan, "Choi Jaejoong. Mari kita lihat sehebat apa dirimu..." gumamnya.

Bersama panji-panji yang berkibar seruan perang pun terrdengar dari kedua belah pihak yang dibakar oleh hasrat untuk menang.

"SERANG!"

Sebelum fajar terbit, pertempuran darah pun dimulai...

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

**Reviews for Conscious a Lofa Chap I**

**abusenidayjshero** : Kerabat Yuuki. Yuuki juga dapat ceramah gratis & disekolahi lagi :/ Dibilang buat cerita Yaoi itu dosa dsb. Heeeee... Untung masih ada akun page ini #nyengir

**3kjj** : Jangan dibayangkan.

**Clein** **cassie** : Aigoo =="

**Narita** **Putri** : Gomawo? Sudah baca nama Writernya belum? Sudah baca note di chap 1 kemarin belum? Baca profile akun ini juga ne biar ga bingung :)

.

**Reviews for Conscious a Lofa Chap II**

**wiwi**.**indah43gmail**.**com** : Apanya?

**MaxMin** : Gwaechana.

**JJorien** : Tidak serumit pikiran Yuuki #plak!

**lipminnie** : Kalau di dapur perangnya jelas Umma yang menang, tapi kalau di arena lain ga tahu. Penyebab Appa benci banget sudah dijawab di Chap I kalau penyebab perang sendiri pelan-pelan nanti akan terjawab kok.

**Dien** **nha** : Nyok tanya sama Appa rame-rame.

**hime yume** : Nee...

**rinatya12kmsyjs** : Hallo Chagy 3 Jangan asal nebak, ntar yang dibash Yuuki soalnya. Ups...

**DahsyatNyaff** : Ini sudah, kan?

**Guest** : Sudah nich.

**irna**.**lee.96** : Wae?

**shanzec** : Apakah doanya sudah terkabul?

**3kjj** : Masihkah perlu ditanyakan huh? Si Hyunno sudah baca sampai chap 6 lho #nyengir. Jangan iri ne #popo

**Clein** **cassie** : Belum terjawab ya?

**Narita** **Putri** : M-Preg, warningnya ga dibaca ya? Tapi jangan terlalu berharap ne. Yuuki ga pernah buat NC eksplisit, risih sendiri soalnya.

Gomawo yang sudah fav & Follow. Yang belum disebutkan maaf, Yuuki mungkin kurang teliti.

Jaga kesehatan (y)

.

.

Tuesday, June 03, 2014

6:39:10 PM

NaraYuuki


	4. Chapter 4

_**Tittle**__** : **__**Consious a Lofa IV**_

_**Writer**__** : NaraYuuki**_

_**Genre**__** : **__**Mau bantu Yuuki menentukan?**_

_**Rate**__** : **__**M**_

_**Cast**__** : **__**All member DBSK (untuk kebutuhan cerita marga disesuaikan) and Others. Seiring bertambahnya Chap castnya pun akan disesuaikan.**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: : They are not mine but this story **__**is**__** mine, NaraYuuki**_

_**Warning**__** : **__**This is YunJae Fan Fiction (Boys Love), M-Preg. **__**Yuuki masih butuh banyak belajar. Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran, Penceritaan ngebut.**__** Paragraf/ dialog yang penulisannya menggunakan Blod, Italic ataupun **__**under line **__**berarti itu adalah kejadian dimasa lampau (flash back) TANPA EDIT.**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**PASTIKAN BACA WARNINGNYA DULU**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Mata setajam musang itu terus mengintainya, menelanjanginya seolah-olah ingin menelannya bulat-bulat. Bahkan bayangan batu karang yang menyembunyikan sosoknya pun tidak bisa menghentikan tatapan musang tajam yang terlihat sangat kejam dan dingin itu untuk mengulitinya. Napasnya terengah, panik melandanya. Jantungnya bergemuruh, keringat membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Badannya gemetar. Dengan baju besi yang sudah koyak disana-sini serta sebilah belati dalam genggamannya, dia lari... lari ke dalam hutan yang gelap hingga terjerumus ke dalam sebuah mata air yang airnya berwarna hitam pekat. Terus tenggelam ke dasar seolah-olah ada sulur kasat mata yang menarik kaki dan seluruh tubuhnya._

_Hingga..._

"Joongie... apa yang kau rasakan, hm? Katakan pada _Noona_!" _yeoja_ itu mengusap wajah adiknya yang berkeringat. Menatap sendu namun penuh binar bahagia ketika bola mata serupa biji hitam rusa betina itu kembali menunjukkan sinar hidupnya.

Ugh! Rasanya ada ribuan jarum yang mengoyak bahu kanan dan sekujur tubuhnya ketika ia hendak bangun dari tidurnya.

"Jangan! Kau masih perlu istirahat." _Yeoja_ itu melarang sang adik yang sangat keras kepala.

"_Noona_, perangnya?"

"Persetan dengan perang bodoh itu! Jangan pikirkan lagi!" omel Ahra.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan perangnya? Apa kita menang?" _doe_ _eyes_ itu menatap wajah kakak perempuannya lekat-lekat, meminta penjelasan, "_Noona_!"

"Joongie! Lupakan perang bodoh itu! _Arraso_?!" pekik Ahra.

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya curiga atas reaksi yang kakaknya berikan, "Kita kalah? Benarkan?"

"Joongie..." mata Ahra berkaca-kaca.

"Pasukan mereka sangat banyak. Prajurit kita kocar-kacir dan banyak yang mati. Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri." Gumam _namja_ yang tengah berbaring lemah itu pelan, "Tunggu dulu! Kenapa aku masih hidup?"

Ahra menghela napas panjang, "Punggungmu tertebas, bahu kananmu tertusuk pedang panjang..." Ahra memejamkan kedua matanya, tidak sanggup mengingat keadaan adiknya saat dibawa kepadanya beberapa hari yang lalu, "Kau aman sekarang. _Noona_ akan menjagamu." Dibelainya wajah sang adik yang menunjukkan raut penyesalan.

"Kenapa aku harus hidup bila menanggung malu karena kekalahan? Lebih baik aku mati di sana daripada hidup dengan beban malu seperti ini."

"Joongie... Kita tidak benar-benar kalah. Prajurit kita yang mati tidak sampai dua puluh orang. Semua anak-anak dan perempuan yang semula diungsikan di camp pengungsian sudah pulang. Kota ini masih milik kita walaupun berada dibawah kepemimpinan..."

"Kita dijajah? Kita bukan lagi orang merdeka kalau begitu?" lirih Jaejoong. Kemarahan sang jenderal Artesis itu membuat dadanya terasa sangat sesak. "Aku tidak bisa hidup seperti ini, _Noona_... Tidak bisa..."

Ahra menggenggam erat jemari adiknya, mengusapkan jemari lentik yang dua tahun belakangan digunakan untuk mencengkeram pedang itu pada wajahnya, "Setidaknya aku tidak kehilangan adikku." Lirihnya.

Jaejoong terdiam sebentar. Nyeri yang dirasakannya pada seluruh tubuhnya seolah-olah mengejek ketidakmampuannya, kelemahannya sebagai seorang jenderal, "Berapa lama aku terbaring di sini?"

"Lima hari." Jawab Ahra.

Lima hari? Waktu yang terlalu lama bila berada dalam sebuah medan pertarungan. Selama lima hari tertidur entah kejadian apa saja yang sudah Jaejoong lewatkan.

Lima hari...

Serupa rasi bintang Cassiopeia yang memiliki 5 sudut.

Entah pertanda apa itu semua, atau hanya kebetulan semata.

.

.

_**Bersama panji-panji yang berkibar seruan perang pun terrdengar dari kedua belah pihak yang dibakar oleh hasrat untuk menang.**_

"_SERANG!"_

_Suara derap kaki yang membaur dengan debu yang bertebaran diudara, membuat sesak dan pengap. Gesekkan pedang, tombak, anak panah dan perisai menimbulkan irama tersendiri menyambut datangnya fajar._

_Langit timur yang kemerahan menjadi saksi bagaimana Jaejoong berlari menyongsong musuhnya tanpa takut sedikit pun, mengayunkan pedangnya pada mereka yang menghalau langkahnya. Semangatnya terbakar seiring semakin memanasnya fajar akibat peperangan. Setiap kali berhasil menebas dan menumbangkan musuhnya, jenderal Artesis itu menitikkan air matanya, air mata penyesalan karena harus membunuh orang sekaligus air mata kekuatan untuk bertahan menghadapi perang penuh dendam ini. Jaejoong tidak mau mengalah! Tidak! Kematian ayahnya harus dibayar walaupun dirinya tidak pernah tahu alasan perang yang terjadi dua tahun lalu, perang yang membuatnya memikul beban penderitaan dan dendam akibat kematian ayahnya, perang kala dirinya masih dianggap anak ingusan oleh semua orang. Tetapi kali ini Jaejoonglah yang maju memimpin perang untuk mempertahankan rumah mereka, warga kota Artesis._

_Jaejoong hendak menghunuskan pedangnya kepada sosok yang berdiri dengan angkuhnya di hadapannya namun tidak bisa dilakukannya, punggungnya terasa sangat sakit dan perih, membuat kedua kakinya tidak bisa menahan berat badannya sendiri. Dengan badan gemetar dan kesakitan sang jenderal Artesis itu jatuh bersimpuh di atas tanah kering berdebu. Dunianya tiba-tiba menjadi sunyi, kegelapan mulai mendekatinya. Sebelum kegelapan benar-benar memeluknya, Jaejoong seperti melihat wajah ayahnya tersenyum padanya. Sekali lagi Jaejoong merasakan nyeri dan perih pada bahu kanannya sebelum kegelapan menyelimuti tubuhnya. Sayup-sayup putra Choi Siwon itu mendengar sebuah suara berbisik..._

"_Kau sangat lemah Choi Jaejoong..."_

_._

_._

_Bersama panji-panji yang berkibar seruan perang pun terrdengar dari kedua belah pihak yang dibakar oleh hasrat untuk menang._

"_SERANG!"_

_Suara derap kaki yang membaur dengan debu yang bertebaran diudara, membuat sesak dan pengap. Gesekkan pedang, tombak, anak panah dan perisai menimbulkan irama tersendiri menyambut datangnya fajar._

_Langit timur yang kemerahan menjadi saksi bagaimana mata setajam musang itu terus mengintainya, menelanjanginya seolah-olah ingin menelannya bulat-bulat. Mata tajam itu terus mengamati sosok jenderal Artesis yang berlari menyongsong prajurit Cassiopeia tanpa takut sedikit pun, mengayunkan pedangnya pada mereka yang menghalau langkahnya. Setiap kali berhasil menebas dan menumbangkan musuhnya, jenderal Artesis itu menitikkan air matanya, entah karena apa. Tapi Yunho tidak akan tertipu lagi! Orang-orang Artesis sangat licik, tidak punya etika dan norma kesusilaan. Mereka pantas mati! Tapi entah kenapa begitu menatap wajah bersemangat namun terlihat sangat sendu itu membuat hati Yunho bergetar. Padahal dia tidak boleh dikasihani, padahal dia adalah musuhnya, orang yang harus dibunuhnya demi membalas kematian ibunya. Tetapi kenapa hatinya merasa nyeri melihat jenderal pasukan musuh terlihat begitu sedih seperti itu?_

_Yunho hanya diam saja ketika namja yang awalnya dianggapnya sebagai yeoja karena wajah yang sangat cantik itu hendak menghunuskan pedangnya kepada dirinya. Yunho diam saja ketika Yoochun, tangan kanannya menebas punggung namja cantik itu hingga membuat sang jenderal Artesis itu jatuh bersimpuh di atas tanah kering berdebu. _

_Menatapnya lekat-lekat membuat Yunho merasa nyeri dalam hatinya semakin menjadi, namun dendam dan kemarahannya pada penduduk Artesis atas kematian ibunya pun sama besarnya dengan rasa kasihan itu. tanpa keraguan Yunho mengeluarkan pedangnya dari sarung berbahan kulit kerbau itu, menghujamkan ujung tajam pedang itu pada bahu kanan sang jenderal Artesis hingga darah segar memuncrat dari luka tusukkan itu, mengotori wajah cantiknya, meredupkan mata segelap mutiara rusa betina itu. _

_Yunho mencabut pedangnya bersamaan dengan jatuhnya tubuh namja yang sejujurnya sempat membuat dirinya kehilangan kendali pada perasaannya sendiri. Dengan angkuhnya ditatapnya sosok yang tengah berjuang melawan kematian dengan napas tersendat-sendat itu tanpa belas kasihan, "Kau sangat lemah Choi Jaejoong..."_

"_Biar ku akhiri..." Yoochun bersiap menikamkan pedangnya pada jantung jenderal perang artesis itu sebelum Yunho melarangnya._

"_Jangan! Biarkan dia..." mata setajam musangnya menatap lekat wajah yang perlahan-lahan memucat itu._

"_Huh?" Yoochun menatap Yunho bingung. Tidak biasanya raja sekaligus sahabatnya itu akan bersikap lunak seperti ini pada musuhnya._

"_Bila dia mati, maka aku akan menguburkannya di makam keluarga bangsawan Cassiopeia."_

_Yoochun semakin tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Yunho. Namja yang tengah sekarat ini adalah musuh mereka, bukan? Tetapi kenapa Yunho ingin menguburkannya di makam keluarga bangsawan Cassiopeia?_

"_Tapi bila dia berhasil hidup walaupun dalam kesengsaraan, aku akan menjemputnya untuk menidurkannya di atas ranjangku."_

"_Mwo?" pekik Yoochun. Telinganya tidak tuli untuk mendengar suara Yunho walaupun suara jeritan dan besi yang beradu sahut-menyahut di sekitarnya._

"_Entah karena dendam ini sudah menguasaiku atau nuraniku yang masih hidup dalam hatiku, aku tidak ingin namja ini berada di kota terkutuk yang sebentar lagi menjadi milik Cassiopeia. Aku tidak mau dia berada dilingkungan terkutuk itu lebih lama. Aku ingin mengurungnya disisiku."_

"_Yun..."_

"_Kalau perlu biarkan Junsu mencuci otaknya... seandainya dia masih hidup."_

.

.

Jaejoong bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Bayangan orang bermata setajam musang yang terus mengintainya dalam mimpinya membuatnya merasa tidak aman dan terancam. Ada sesuatu yang menakutkan dalam tatapan mata itu yang membuat Jaejoong harus tetap waspada bahkan dalam tidurnya.

Perlahan mutiara hitam itu terbuka walau sedikit redup. Menatap sekelilingnya untuk memastikan keberadaannya. Masih di dalam kamarnya di rumahnya sendiri, setidaknya. Merasa kerongkongannya sangat kering, Jaejoong memaksakan dirinya untuk bangun dari tidurnya walaupun harus menahan perih dan tubuh yang terasa seperti pecahan keramik yang kembali direkatkan dengan lem setelah sebelumnya hancur.

Berjalan pelan dan tertatih, Jaejoong keluar dari kamarnya untuk mengambil minuman. Jaejoong baru ingat bahwa semenjak sadar tadi siang dirinya belum melihat belati kepemimpinan milik ayahnya. Akan ditanyakannya pada Ahra esok hari. Berkali-kali Jaejoong berhenti untuk menghela napas panjang atau sekedar bersandar sebentar pada dinding didekatnya ketika nyeri pada punggung dan bahu kanannya terasa sangat menyiksa.

"_Oppa_!"

Jaejoong tersentak kaget mendengar pekikkan kakaknya. Mengabaikan rasa haus yang menyiksanya, jenderal Artesis itu, kalau sebutan itu masih untuk Jaejoong, berjalan menuju sumber suara yang sedikit melenceng ke kanan dari arah dapur yang semula dituju olehnya.

"_Noon_... _nnaaa_..."

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Mubeng ga Chap ini? #wajahpolos

**Reviews for Conscious a Lofa Chap III**

**MPREG Lovers** : Sudahkah kamu baca nota yang Yuuki tinggalkan di Chap I? Nah kalau bingung silahkan baca keterangan profile ini ne :)

: Sudah terjawab kan?

**JJorien** : Sudah datang :D

**jema agassi** : Sudah terjawab belum?

**Clein cassie** : Sudah terjawab ne?

**rinatya12kmsyjs** : #Cubit pipi Rin, Ga capek kok cuma kadang malas post di FFn #darusdidemodulubarumau #kabur

**hime yume** : Sudah kan?

**Narita Putri** : Pingsan, lain kkali dibaca ne. Penting tuh :D Arra (y) Gomawo :3

**MaxMin** : Yuuki bisanya nulis cuma segini. Harap maklum...

**Dienha** : Appa kan aslinya emang ga mecum #kabur

**lipminnie** : _

**3kjj** : Realistis ne Chagy #lempar Hyunno.

** .96** : Appa sadis is the best #disambel Umma.

.

.

Thursday, June 05, 2014

7:40:43 PM

NaraYuuki


	5. Chapter 5

_**Tittle**__** : **__**Consious a Lofa V**_

_**Writer**__** : NaraYuuki**_

_**Genre**__** : **__**Mau bantu Yuuki menentukan?**_

_**Rate**__** : **__**M**_

_**Cast**__** : **__**All member DBSK (untuk kebutuhan cerita marga disesuaikan) and Others. Seiring bertambahnya Chap castnya pun akan disesuaikan.**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: : They are not mine but this story **__**is**__** mine, NaraYuuki**_

_**Warning**__** : **__**This is YunJae Fan Fiction (Boys Love), M-Preg. **__**Yuuki masih butuh banyak belajar. Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran, Penceritaan ngebut.**__** Paragraf/ dialog yang penulisannya menggunakan Blod, Italic ataupun **__**under line **__**berarti itu adalah kejadian dimasa lampau (flash back) TANPA EDIT.**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**PASTIKAN BACA WARNINGNYA DULU**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Oppa_!"

Jaejoong tersentak kaget mendengar pekikkan kakaknya. Mengabaikan rasa haus yang menyiksanya, jenderal Artesis itu –kalau sebutan itu masih untuk Jaejoong, berjalan menuju sumber suara yang sedikit melenceng ke arah kanan dari arah dapur yang semula dituju olehnya.

"_Noon_... _nnaaa_..." lirih Jaejoong ketika melihat kakaknya sedang bergumul dengan Hyunjoong di atas lantai kamar Hyunjoong. Jaejoong segera menyembunyikan dirinya di balik bayang-bayang tiang penyangga. Hatinya terasa sakit dan nyeri. Jaejoong merasa dihianati.

Bukankah Hyunjoong pernah mengatakan mencintai dirinya?

Bukankah Ahra masih mencintai _namja_ lain yang sudah mati?

Kenapa mereka seperti itu? Kenapa mereka berbuat seperti itu?

Apakah karena ambisi Hyunjoong untuk menjadi pemimpin Artesis lebih besar daripada cintanya pada dirinya? Tetapi bukankah Artesis sekarang dibawah kepemimpinan Cassiopeia.

Ataukah Hyunjoong ingin balas dendam padanya yang sudah menolak _namja_ itu melalui kakaknya?

Cairan bening itu mengalir begitu saja membasahi wajah Jaejoong. Rasa marah tiba-tiba merasukinya. _Namja_ yang sebenarnya masih terluka parah itu berjalan cepat meninggalkan tempat laknat itu, berjalan tergesa hingga tidak memedulikan panggilan para penjaga yang meneriakkan namanya, mengkhawatirkannya.

Jaejoong berjalan menuju samping kiri gedung balai kota tempat kandang kuda berada. _Namja_ berwajah cantik itu memasuki salah satu kandang kuda. Dengan mata nanar penuh kemarahan ditariknya tali kekang kuda putih miliknya yang bernama Janus itu, menariknya keluar bilik kandang.

"Tuan muda." Panggil seorang penjaga kuda, "Mau anda bawa kemana Janus? Bukankah anda sedang sakit?"

Bukannya menjawab, Jaejoong segera menaikki punggung Janus dan memacu kudanya itu hingga menabrak sang penjaga kuda. Dengan tangan kanannya Jaejoong mencengkeram kuat-kuat rambut pada punggung Janus ketika merasakan lukanya mulai membuka kembali. Tangan kirinya yang memegang tali kekang Janus menyentak-nyentakkan tali itu agar Janus semakin cepat memacu larinya ketika Jaejoong mendengar derap langkah kuda dan suara-suara yang memanggilnya karena khawatir pada keadaannya.

Tidak!

Kemarahan dan benci itu sudah merasuki Jaejoong, membuatnya kehilangan nalar sehatnya karena tertutupi oleh dendam dan prasangka buruk sekarang.

Janus berlari membelah malam, melewati pintu gerbang Artesis yang nyaris roboh karena perang, melewati tanah gersang yang masih menyisakan beberapa baju perang dan senjata patah yang belum sempat dibersihkan. Terus berlari menuju arah timur laut dimana negara Cassiopeia yang kini menjadi 'majikan' Artesis berada.

Jaejoong ingin mati dengan terhormat.

Dan mati ditangan pemimpin tertinggi Cassiopeia yang kini menjadi majikkannya tidaklah buruk daripada mati bunuh diri akibat sakit hati dihianati.

.

.

"Venus? Kau ingin melihat Venus sebelum matahari terbit? Mengejutkan..." tanya Yoochun yang keheranan dengan perubahan sikap Yunho setelah mereka berhasil mengambil alih kepemilikkan kota Artesis. Sebenarnya sangat mengejutkan ketika Yunho yang awalnya berniat membumihanguskan dan membantai penduduk kota Artesis memilih menjajah kota itu dan menjadikannya bagian dari Cassiopeia.

"Guru astronomiku pernah bilang, bintang kesepian yang berkelip di langit belahan timur sebelum fajar datang adalah Venus. Venus yang malang. Venus yang kesepian..." gumam Yunho entah apa artinya.

"Sangat konyol." Sahut Yoochun.

"Yang Mulia! Ada seorang _namja_ yang ingin bertemu dengan anda." Ucap salah seorang prajurit yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Huh? Siapa yang ingin bertemu Raja pada waktu seperti ini? Bahkan tirai fajar belum menyibak." Yoochun merasa curiga.

"Namanya Choi Jaejoong."

"_Mwo_?" Yoochun memekik kaget dan menatap Yunho dengan tatapan bingungnya.

"Antarkan dia kemari!" perintah Yunho.

"Baik Yang Mulia..." prajurit itu pun segera pergi guna menjemput tamu untuk rajanya.

"Choi Jaejoong? Jenderal Artesis itu?" tanya Yoochun.

"_Ne_." Jawab Yunho.

"Untuk apa dia mencarimu?"

"Kita akan segera tahu jawabannya begitu dia sampai."

.

.

Yunho menatap sendu sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya. Kimono tidur berwarna abu-abu yang dikenakannya itu terlihat berantakkan, rambutnya sedikit acak-acakan dan wajahnya sembab. Yunho menatap getir noda darah yang merembes mengotori kimono berwarna abu-abu itu pada bagian bahu kanannya. Luka yang dibuat oleh tangannya sendiri.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Yunho. Sepertinya _namja_ itu melupakan kenyataan bahwa mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya di pekuburan sebelum perang terjadi.

"Mohon bunuh aku!" _namja_ yang menundukkan dalam kepalanya itu berujar.

"_Mwo_?" Yoochun kembali memekik. Datang menemui raja untuk minta dibunuh? Apa orang ini sudah gila?

"Mohon bunuh aku!" mata segelap mutiara rusa betina itu berkilat tertempa sinar obor ketika perlahan-lahan mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap pemimpin tertinggi Cassiopeia.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?" tanya Yunho, "Kau malu karena aku sudah mengalahkanmu dan merebut kotamu?"

_Namja_ yang tengah menahan sakitnya itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Lalu kenapa kau ingin aku membunuhmu?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Karena tidak ada lagi tempatku untuk pulang... karena tidak ada lagi yang bisa ku percayai bahkan diriku sendiri." Lirih Jaejoong.

Yunho masih menatap sendu sosok yang wajahnya sudah memucat itu, Yunho tahu _namja_ di hadapannya ini sedang menahan sakit. Kakinya terlihat gemetar dan beberapa kali nyaris jatuh, "Panggilkan tabib, dokter dan siapa saja yang bisa menyembuhkannya! Panggilkan juga Junsu! Suruh mereka ke kamarku!"

"_Arra_... Walaupun aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya." Gumam Yoochun sebelum pergi meninggalkan Yunho bersama tamunya.

"Mohon bunuh aku..."

"Daripada harus membunuhmu... bagaimana bila aku menjadikanmu milikku?" tanya Yunho.

"Huh?" mata hitam legam itu membulat menatap Yunho sebelum tubuhnya melemas dan kegelapan memeluknya lagi.

Yunho mendekap erat tubuh lemas itu, membopongnya dan membawanya menuju istananya seiring sinar jingga redup yang perlahan muncul dari ufuk timur, "Kau yang mendatangiku sendiri... jadi jangan harap aku akan melepaskanmu dengan mudah. Karena sekarang kau milikku."

.

.

Hilangnya Jaejoong membuat Ahra dan Hyunjoong kebingungan. Mereka ingin mencari keberadaan _namja_ yang beberapa hari lalu genap berusia 19 tahun itu namun tidak bisa mereka lakukan karena sang pemimpin Cassiopeia telah datang untuk menentukan nasib Artesis.

"Jaejoong ada bersamaku. Kalian tidak perlu mencarinya."

Baik Ahra dan Hyunjoong tersentak kaget mendengar penuturan raja Cassiopeia yang kini menjadi raja mereka juga. Perihal Jaejoong, darimana Yunho tahu? Pertanyaan itu memenuhi otak Hyunjoong dan Ahra.

"Aku yang sekarang akan merawatnya."

"Tapi Yang Mulia..." Ahra tergagap.

"Aku yang akan merawatnya!" ucap Yunho penuh penekanan, tidak ingin dibantah oleh siapapun, "Adikku akan menjelaskan apa yang harus Artesis lakukan untuk Cassiopeia."

Changmin berdiri dari duduknya, _namja_ jangkung itu kemudian membacakan peraturan baru yang mulai hari ini berlaku di Artesis.

Pengangkatan Kim Hyunjoong sebagai wali kota baru Artesis salah satunya, 20% hasil industri dan pertanian diberikan pada negara. Artesis kini menjadi bagian dari Provinsi Orion yang beribu kota di kota di Red Ocean, sebuah daerah perairan di sebelah utara Artesis yang sangat indah karena memiliki semenanjung berkarang merah. Peraturan pajak perdagangan dan ekspor impor dengan negara lain pun Changmin sebutkan serta perintah untuk segera memperbaiki tembok pintu gerbang Artesis yang rusak akibat perang beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"... untuk urusan lain yang belum tersebut akan diberitahukan menyusul." Ucap Changmin sebelum mendudukkan dirinya kembali di kursi samping kakaknya.

"Maaf..." Ahra menatap Yunho takut-takut, "Soal Ja..."

"Jangan khawatir! Kau bisa menemuinya kapan saja, tentu saja atas seijinku." Ucap Yunho sambil meminum air putih yang berada dalam bejana emas di hadapannya, "Minggu depan bila keadaannya sudah lebih baik aku akan mempertimbangkan kemungkinan untuk mengajaknya kemari."

.

.

Jemari besarnya mengusap wajah pucat yang sedang terlelap itu pelan, merasakan kulitnya yang sangat kenyal dan lembut, mengingatkannya pada kulit ibunya. Rambut hitam legamnya yang terasa sangat halus itu membuatnya betah membelainya berlama-lama.

"Tadi pagi dia mengamuk karena tidak menemukanmu ketika dia bangun." Junsu, _namja_ bersiuara unik yang juga sepupu Yunho itu berucap.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan untuk membuatnya kembali tenang?" tanya Yunho, ibu jarinya mengusap-usap benda semerah darah yang agak pucat itu perlahan, benda yang terasa sangat kenyal dan sedikit basah, benda yang sedikit banyak mampu membangkitkan hasrat kelelakiannya.

"Ku katakan padanya kau akan segera pulang." Jawab Junsu, "Aku juga sedikit memaksanya untuk tertidur agar dia tidak terus mengamuk."

"Yoochun..." panggil Yunho.

"Hm?" sahut Yoochun yang sedang main catur dengan Changmin.

"Kim Hyunjoong, selidiki orang itu!" perintah Yunho.

"Sekarang? Kita bahkan baru pulang dari Artesis sore tadi." Ucap Yoochun.

"Besok, pergilah dengan Junsu ke sana untuk mencari tahu siapa sebenarnya Kim Hyunjoong. Walau aku sudah mengangkatnya menjadi wali kota tapi aku tidak bisa mempercayainya. Dia tetaplah musuh!"

"_Arraso_..." sahut Yoochun yang tetap fokus pada bidak caturnya.

"Kenapa aku harus ikut?" tanya Junsu, "Aku lebih suka di sini mengurus Jaejoongie..."

"Carilah mainan baru di Artesis sebanyak yang kau inginkan, Junsu." Ucap Yunho.

"Kalau kau sudah berkata seperti itu maka aku tidak akan sungkan lagi, Yunho." Sahut Junsu.

.

.

"_Jaejoongie... Bangunlah! Bangunlah... Kenapa tidurmu lama sekali, eoh? Yah Jung Jaejoong! Cepat bangun sebelum aku memukul bokong ratamu itu_!"

Aroma yang dirindukannyalah yang pertama dibauinya ketika kesadaran mulai menjemputnya, wajah tampan dan mata setajam musang itulah yang pertama dilihatnya ketika mutiara hitam rusa betinanya terbuka lebar, memamerkan kerling kehidupan didalamnya.

"Hai, _Boo_... Tidurrmu lama sekali, _eoh_?"

"Yunie _Bear_..." lengan putih itu segera melingkari leher jenjang _namja_ yang sangat dirindukannya, mengabaikan sedikit nyeri pada bahu kanan dan punggungnya.

"Yunie _Bear_? Ingatkan aku untuk membunuh Junsu karena sudah mengajarkan panggilan konyol itu untukku!" serapah Yunho dalam hati.

Jung Jaejoong...

Jaejoong hanya ingat dirinya sebagai seorang Jung Jaejoong. Tugasnya bukan lagi sebagai seorang jenderal Artesis tetapi sebagai pendamping raja Cassiopeia. Jaejoong hanya mengingat dirinya sebagai pelayan Yunho karena Jung Jaejoong adalah calon ratu Cassiopeia yang kelak akan melahirkan keturunan raja.

Itulah yang diingat oleh Jaejoong sekarang.

.

.

"Kau berhasil mencuci otaknya dengan baik, Suie..." puji Yoochun.

"Sejujurnya aku mengalami kesulitan saat mencoba melakukannya, Chun." Ucap Junsu, "Ingatannya tentang ayahnya sangat kuat. Dendam dan kebenciannya pada Cassiopeia sangat dalam. Dia juga mengalami kepedihan dan nestapa berat yang membuatnya putus asa dan berniat mengakhiri hidupnya."

"_Eoh_? Kenapa dia seperti itu?" tanya Yoochun.

"Aku tidak tahu alasannya. Aku tidak bisa menyentuh ingatannya tentang hal itu." jawab Junsu.

"Dan aku yakin sebentar lagi Yunho _hyung_ akan menjadikan bocah itu sebagai kakak iparku." Gerutu Changmin yang sibuk mengasah pedangnya.

"Dia seusia denganmu, Jung Changmin!" ucap Junsu, "Aku mencoba menekan dan membuarmkan ingatannya akan hasrat bertempur dan balas dendamnya untuk ku memasukkan ingatan akan kecintaannya pada memasak dan melukis."

Yoochun dan Changmin menatap heran Junsu.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu! Choi Jaejoong memang memiliki bakat dalam melukis dan memasak. Sampai sebelum dua tahun yang lalu dia masih menjalani hobinya itu. Aku mengetahuinya ketika aku tengah menghipnotisnya." Jelas Junsu.

"Namanya sekarang Jung Jaejoong." Ucap Yoochun mengingatkkan.

"Ya, aku tahu... Sedikit menyedihkan ketika aku harus mengacaukan ingatan tentang keluarganya sendiri. Semoga dia mau memaafkanku..." gumam Junsu.

.

.

"Ini adalah belati kepemimpinan milik Jenderal Artesis..." Yunho menyerahkan belati itu pada Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat senang menerimanya.

"Jenderal itu dimana sekarang?"

"Tidak mungkin ku katakan bahwa jenderal itu sekarang berada dalam pelukkanku bukan?" batin Yunho, "Dia sudah meninggal." Jawabnya akhirnya.

"Yunie membunuhnya?" mata bulat itu menatap Yunho lekat-lekat, menuntut jawaban.

"Tidak! Dia masih hidup saat aku merampas belati itu." ucap Yunho.

"Lalu?"

"Dia meninggal karena terkena serangan jantung saat mendengar putranya terbunuh dalam perang itu." jawab Yunho.

"Kasihan sekali..."

"Akan lebih kasihan bila aku membiarkanmu menyentuh lukamu lagi. Jadi biarkan seperti ini! Biarkan aku memilikkimu, biarkan aku menjagamu..." batin Yunho sambil mengusap perban yang masih melilit tubuh yang kini berada di atas pangkuannya, duduk dengan nyaman selayaknya remaja seusianya, 19 tahun...

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

**Reviews for Conscious a Lofa**

**Lian Park** : Call me Yuuki, please. Don't Thor or Author. Thank you.

**jongindo** : Ne.

**lipminnie** : Ne, Yuuki kurang jago buat adegan perang-perangan #pundung. Sudah terjawab ne.

**JJorien** : Karma ya?

**Ryan721** : Call me Yuuki, don't Author. Yuuki punya kehidupan sosial yang harus diurus jadi maaf kalau tidak bisa update cepat.

**Guest** : Gomawo.

**Clein** **cassie** : _

**minjaeboo** : Sudah terjawab belum?

**MaxMin** : Kasih Yuuki tiket ke rumah YunJae aja bagaimana? :3

**kim** **anna** **shinotsuke** : Mian ne Yuuki belum sempet baca FF kamu #pundung. Lagi jadi orang sok sibuk bin sok penting =="

**rinatya12kmsyjs** : Woi! #lemparin coklat. Demonya di depan rumah YunJae aja nyok 3:)

**hime** **yume** : Yang terjadi pada Tante Ahra sudah terjawab kan?

**baekhyunniewife** : Mian sudah buat bingung.

**Guest** : Yuuki maunya sad end, tapi Yuuki sanggup ga?! Itu masalahnya. Soalnya setelah buat FF sad end biasanya Yuuki mogok nulis karena merasa bersalah pada Umma #popoUmma.

**kim** **soo** **nie** : Sudah datang _

**irnalee96** : Mian ne titiknya Yuuki hilangkan, biar bisa nongol namanya :3 Mian, Yuuki mampunya segini soalnya Yuuki juga harus mengurus kehidupan sosial Yuuki. Mianhae...

Kalau ada yang belum tersebutkan maafkan Yuuki, Yuuki kelupaan mungkin. Kalau namanya ga muncul seperti di balasan review chap kemarin itu bukan salah Yuuki tapi salah Ffnnya #dijitak. Tapi beneran kok.

Gomawo yang sudah baca, review, fav dan Follow.

Mian kalau masih banyak kekurangan pada tulisan Yuuki.

.

.

Friday, June 06, 2014

6:07:09 AM

NaraYuuki


	6. Chapter 6

_**Tittle**__** : **__**Consious a Lofa VI**_

_**Writer**__** : NaraYuuki**_

_**Genre**__** : **__**Mau bantu Yuuki menentukan?**_

_**Rate**__** : **__**M**_

_**Cast**__** : **__**All member DBSK (untuk kebutuhan cerita marga disesuaikan) and Others. Seiring bertambahnya Chap castnya pun akan disesuaikan.**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: : They are not mine but this story **__**is**__** mine, NaraYuuki**_

_**Warning**__** : **__**This is YunJae Fan Fiction (Boys Love), M-Preg. **__**Yuuki masih butuh banyak belajar. Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran, Penceritaan ngebut.**__** Paragraf/ dialog yang penulisannya menggunakan Blod, Italic ataupun **__**under line **__**berarti itu adalah kejadian dimasa lampau (flash back) TANPA EDIT.**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**PASTIKAN BACA WARNINGNYA DULU**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Dimana Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho yang baru pulang dari kota Red Ocean, sebuah kota nelayan yang merupakan pusat perikanan terbesar Cassiopeia. Yunho pergi ke sana untuk mengecek keadaan kota itu setelah sebelumnya dihantam badai. Kecuali beberapa pelabuhan yang harus diperbaiki tidak ada korban jiwa dan kerusakan berarti di kota itu sehingga Yunho tidak perlu tinggal terlalu lama di sana.

"Dia marah karena _Hyung_ pergi saat dia masih tidur kemarin. Seharian ini dia mengunci diri di perpustakaan dan keluar hanya ketika perutnya keroncongan." Jelas Changmin yang sibuk membaca laporan perkembangan kota Artesis, "Ah... Ada surat dari Yoochun hyung. Ada di atas meja kerja _Hyung_."

"Kau sudah membacanya?"

"Ya." Jawab Changmin.

"Apa katanya?"

"_Hyung_ baca saja sendiri..."

"Aku akan menemui Jaejoong dulu."

"Bagus! Kau memang harus melakukannya, _Hyung_. Jangan biarkan _namja_ itu meneriaki semua orang hanya gara-gara kekesalannya padamu." Gerutu Changmin.

"Dia masih harus dijinakkan Changmin. Dan aku tidak cukup memiliki waktu untuk melakukannya dengan cepat." Sahut Yunho yang sudah menghilang di lorong sebelah kiri.

.

.

_Namja_ cantik dengan kimono berwarna pastel itu tampak merengut kesal. Setelah melempari _namja_ tampan di hadapannya dengan lima buah buku tebal yang baru saja dibacanya –buku dongeng Cassiopeia, _namja_ cantik itu masih saja menatap sengit _namja_ yang justru tengah tersenyum kepadanya. Amarah kembali memenuhi dirinya bila mengingat kejadian kemarin. Padahal _namja_ tampan itu sudah berjanji padanya akan mengajaknya pergi melihat kota Artesis yang katanya merupakan kota industri yang menghasilkan emas dan perak kualitas terbaik, tetapi nyatanya ketika dirinya bangun dirinya mendapati kabar bahwa _namja_ yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu telah pergi ke kota Red Ocean dan meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Oh, _Boo_... jangan marah padaku..."

"Kau ingkar janji, Yang Mulia." _Namja_ cantik itu mengucapkan sapaan 'Yang Mulia' penuh penekanan seolah-olah hendak mengejek _namja_ tampan di hadapannya.

"Red Ocean sedang menghadapi bencana dan aku harus melihatnya untuk memutuskan apa tindakan terbaik yang harus dilakukan untuk kota itu, _Boo_."

"Setidaknya kau bisa pamit dulu padaku, Beruang menyebalkan!" mata selegam bola mutiara rusa betina itu menatap sengit mata tajam namun meneduhkan itu. Ingin rasanya melempar lumpur pada wajah tampan nan menyebalkan itu tetapi tidak bisa dilakukannya karena ia sangat membutuhkan sosok pelindung untuknya. Dan hal itu bisa didapatkannya dari _namja_ yang memegang tampuk kuasa Cassiopeia itu.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk menebus kesalahanku, _Boo_?"

_Namja_ berparas ayu itu menundukkan kepalanya dalam, kedua tangannya mencengkeram kuat kimono yang dikenakannya. Bukan karena luka pada punggung dan bahu kanannya yang kembali terbuka, luka itu sudah sedikit mengering walau sesekali terasa sakit dan nyeri, tetapi bukan karena alasan itu ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Ada alasan lain yang menjadi penyebabnya.

"Aku takut kau akan mencampakanku..." lirihnya.

Yunho tersentak mendengar suara lirih itu. Mencampakan? Yunho sama sekali tidak –belum memikirkan hal sampai sejauh itu.

"Kau pergi tanpa berpamitan padaku. Aku marah... Aku berpikir mungkin kau tidak menginginkanku lagi dan berniat mencampakanku sehingga kau pergi begitu saja tanpa..."

Yunho memeluk tubuh kurus itu erat namun penuh kehati-hatian. Yunho tidak ingin luka yang Jaejoong derita membuka kembali. Yunho mendekapnya erat seolah-olah ingin meleburkan jiwa raga mereka, menciumi puncak kepala _namja_ cantik itu bertubi-tubi walaupun dirinya sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya melakukan hal itu.

"Jangan mencampakanku, _jebbal_! Jadikan aku budakmu, tidak apa-apa... asal jangan mencampakanku, Yuniee..." suaranya bergetar, terdengar sangat nelangsa dan menyiksa.

"Aku tidak akan mencampakanmu." Perlahan Yunho mengusap-usap punggung yang masih dibebat oleh perban itu, meyakinkan sosok cantik dalam dekapannya bahwa dirinya tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Jaejoong. Yunho pun bisa merasakan bahwa baju yang dikenakannya basah pada bagian dada. _Namja_ cantik itu pasti tengah menangis sekarang, "_Boo_..."

"_Ani_!" Jaejoong memekik ketika Yunho hendak melepas pelukkannya.

"Menikahlah denganku..." ucap Yunho pelan.

Jaejoong yang kaget mendengar penuturan _namja_ tampan itu segera melepaskan pelukkannya, membiarkan air mata itu membasahi wajah cantiknya, membiarkan sepasang bola mata gelap nan indah miliknya mengamati tiap jengkal ekspresi yang penguasa Cassiopeia itu tunjukkan padanya. Ekspresi kesungguhan namun bergurat keraguan itu tergambar jelas pada wajah Yunho.

"Menikahlah denganku..." ulang Yunho lagi.

"Menikah?" Jaejoong tampak tidak sadar dengan apa yang tengah terjadi sekarang.

"Jadilah milikku seutuhnya." Yunho meraih tubuh Jaejoong, mencium bibir semerah darah yang merekah indah, benda yang sempat ibu jarinya rasakan dulu ketika berada di medan pertempuran, benda yang sempat mengobarkan gairahnya sebagai lelaki.

.

.

Yunho melipat surat dari Yoochun yang baru saja selesai dibacanya. Banyak informasi yang sudah Yoochun dapat mengenai Kim Hyunjoong yang Yunho minta. Yoochun tidak menjelaskannya secara rinci dalam surat yang ditulisnya dan meminta Yunho datang ke Artesis sendiri bersama Jaejoong untuk membicarakan temuan Yoochun secara lebih lanjut.

"Baagaimana cara _Hyung_ menjinakkannya?" tanya Changmin. Matanya tidak bisa berhenti mengawasi Jaejoong yang dengan kekeraskepalaannya ingin membantu pelayan menyiapkan makanan untuk Yunho.

"Aku melamarnya."

"Uhuk!" Changmin yang sedang meminum tehnya tersedak mendengar jawaban yang kakaknya lontarkan, "_Hyung_...? Kau yakin?" tanya Changmin sedikit ragu.

"Yakin?"

"Maksudku... Jaejoong... dia berasal dari Artesis. Dia musuh kita." Ucap Changmin dengan suara pelan, takut Jaejoong mendengarnya.

"Sekarang dia warga Cassiopeia."

"Itu karena Junsu _hyung_ mencuci otaknya. Bagaimana bila Jaejoong bisa mengingat kembali siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya, huh?"

"Pada saat itu dia sudah menjadi milikku."

"_Hyung_?!"

Yunho menatap tajam adiknya, membuat _namja_ jangkung itu sedikit salah tingkah. Harus Changmin akui bahwa kakaknya memiliki mata yang sangat tajam dan kadang terlihat sangat menakutkan. Seperti seekor musang yang siap menerkam mangsanya. "Dia milikku, Changmin. Begitu dia melahirkan pewaris Cassiopeia untukku, dia tidak akan bisa melepaskan diri dariku walaupun dia ingin melakukannya."

"Tapi _Hyung_..."

"Yunie!"

Jeritan itu membuat Yunho dan Changmin yang sebenarnya tengah terlibat pembicaraan serius kehilangan konsentrasi mereka. Sekonyong-konyong _namja_ cantik yang sudah menjadi objek pembicaraan mereka pun berjalan menghampiri keduanya yang tengah duduk tenang di meja makan.

"Ada apa _Boo_?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Yunho, Jaejoong justru menatap sengit Changmin, "Changmin _Hyung_, kau tidak boleh merebut perhatian Yunie dariku. _Arraso_?!"

Changmin merasakan kepalanya berdenyut-denyut menghadapi sikap _namja_ satu ini yang menurutnya sedikit –terlalu kekanakan, "Kami hanya bicara soal masalah negara. Lagi pula aku sama sekali tidak berniat merebut perhatian Beruang besarmu itu, Jae." Sahut Changmin.

Jaejoong masih menatap tajam Changmin namun bibirnya sudah menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman, "Bagus! Sebentar lagi pelayan akan menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita." _Namja_ cantik itu segera mendudukkan dirinya di samping kanan kursi yang Yunho duduki.

"Kau masak apa hari ini, _Boo_?" tanya Yunho.

"Sup ikan dan beberapa makanan lainnya..." jawab Jaejoong.

Changmin menatap _namja_ cantik itu dalam diam, "Bisakah aku mempercayaimu, Choi Jaejoong?" batinnya. Entah kenapa ada sisi dalam diri Changmin yang masih tidak bisa menerima Jaejoong.

.

.

Yunho menatap langit sebelah timur yang berwarna kemerahan. Mata tajamnya menatap kaki langit yang perlahan-lahan memperlihatkan sebuah cahaya kecil menyerupai warna telur mata sapi setengah matang, menatapnya dalam diam sambil berpikir.

"Lusa pesta pernikahanmu tetapi kenapa ku lihat kau sering melamun, _Hyung_?" tanya Changmin yang menemani Yunho. Biasanya Yoochun yang akan menemani kakaknya itu tetapi karena Yoochun sedang bertugas di Artesis kini dirinyalah yang menggantikan tugas Yoochun, "Kalau kau tidak yakin, jangan dilakukan, _Hyung_."

"Aku tidak melakukan kesalahan, bukan?" tanya Yunho ambigu.

"Entahlah..." jawab Changmin, "Kau terlihat sangat bahagia bila berada didekatnya. Jaejoong sendiri akan mengamuk bila kau menghilang darinya. Tetapi _Hyung_... pernikahan tanpa cinta tidak akan bisa berakhir bahagia. Seperti pernikahan _Umma_ dan _Appa_ kita."

"Tetapi kita bisa lahir, bukan?" tanya Yunho, "Ada hal-hal yang tidak bisa diabaikan dalam sebuah pernikahan walaupun tidak ada cinta sebagai dasar pondasinya, Changmin."

"Aku hanya akan menikah dengan orang yang ku cintai, _Hyung_. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko."

Yunho memilih diam, tidak menyahut kata-kata Changmin.

"_Hyung_, setidaknya... walaupun kau tidak –belum mencintainya, kau harus membahagiakan Jaejoong." Pinta Changmin, "Kau sudah merampasnya dari keluarga dan rakyatnya. Sudah sepantasnya dia mendapat kebahagiaan di sini. Karena ku rasa alasanmu untuk mengurungkan niatanmu membumihanguskan kota Artesis adalah Jaejoong sendiri."

Yunho melirik Changmin.

"Kau tidak membiarkan Yoochun membunuhnya, agar dia bisa tetap hidup dan kau bisa memilikkinya. Kau mempertahankan Artesis pun ku rasa karena keinginanmu untuk memberikan sedikit penghargaan pada Jaejoong, bukan? Aku sangsi (ragu), aku salah."

"Kau benar..." jawab Yunho.

"Kau sudah jatuh cinta padanya, _Hyung_?" tanya Changmin, "Sejak kapan?"

"Mungkin..." Yunho menghentikan ucapannya, "Mungkin ketika aku melihat wajah sendunya saat dia sedang mandi dulu." Batinnya.

"Mungkin?" Changmin menatap kakaknya bingung, "Mandi? Kau mengintipnya mandi? _Omo_! _Hyung_?!"

"Tidak sengaja, Changmin." Jawab Yunho, "Mungkin setelah pesta pernikahan aku akan segera mengajaknya ke Artesis." Ucapnya pelan.

"Aku yakin kau tidak berniat mengatakan hal itu bukan, _Hyung_? Aku menunggu jawabanmu, _Hyung_! Jawaban pasti."

"Ada hal tertentu yang akan lebih baik bila ku simpan sendiri, _Dongsaeng_." Gumam Yunho bersamaan dengan cahaya terang yang kini menerangi seluruh tanah Cassiopeia.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

**Reviews for Conscious a Lofa Chapter 5**

**Jeong** **Daisuke** : Terima kasih :3

**dokbealamo** : Ne.

**rizkyamel63** : Ne.

**HunHanCherry1220** : Sejujurnya Yuuki juga ga jago buat kok. Nulis FF juga? YunJae? Boleh Yuuki ikut baca?

**jongindo** : Bisa donk.

**Lian** **Park** : Eh usia kamu berapa?

**Ami** **Yuzu** : Hallo... Ne, ini NaraYuuki. Kenapa pane namenya beda? Yuuki rasa Yuuki sudah meninggalkan note di Chap I kemarin deh :3, Atau monggo baca profile akun ini biar ga bingung. Gomawo sudah baca tulisan gaje Yuuki. Diatas Chap 10 baru terjawab soal Hyunjoong Ahjusho :D

**meybi** : Umma beruntung donk! Mau jadi Ratu gitu :D

**MaxMin** : Lhah? Pelit :p Sebenarnya sudah diketik sampai Chap banyak cuma ga yang ada bantuin buat post, kalau kemarin-kemarin kan dibantuin Hyeri, tapi Hyeri ga bisa dihubungi jadinya updatenya ya sesempatnya Yuuki #curcol

**jema** **agassi** : Yuuki mau dihug juga donk Unn :3

**Narita** **Putri** : Udah baca warningnya belum? Udah tahu jawabannya pasti kalau sudah baca :3 Eh? Jeongmal? Ne, soalnya di Chap 4 Yuuki lihat ada beberapa nama yang tiba-tiba raib sendiri. Mian ne. Ani. Yuuki suka balas review karena begitu caranya Yuuki ngobrol dengan orang-orang yang baca tulisan Yuuki :D Nulis FF juga? YunJae? Boleh Yuuki ikut baca?

**Guest** : Ingat donk :D Siapa namamu?

**baekhyunniewife** : Ane binggung harus balas bagaimana? #meresotak

**Zora** **Fujoshi** : Sini-sini kalau mau baca sampai End ke rumah Yuuki :D

**ajid** **yunjae** : Amin...

**Guest** : Nado saranghae #plak! Gomawo... Nama kamu siapa?

**Reanelisabeth** : Mau tahu? Sini ke rumah Yuuki, Yuuki kasih bocorannya deh 3:)

**rinatya12kmsyjs** : #jitakRin. Pakai cinta donk :3

**lipminnie** : Bisa dua-duanya. Bukannya ga ingat cuma memorinya dikacaukan #epilkumat

**hime** **yume** : Ini review dua kali apa bagaimana? Perasaan ane udah balas yang di WP deh tadi. Atau ane yang lupa? #mikir

**Ryan721** : Terima kasih juga karena sudah membaca.

**Clein** **cassie** : Itulah manusia... Rumit ==

**irnalee96** : Appa masih galau noh.

**noona** : Fighting!

**zoldyk** : Sudah ne?

**nidayjshero** : Gwaechanaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... :3 Nee, sippo

Kalau ada yang belum disebutkan maafkan keteledoran Yuuki, selamat akhir pekan dan selamat liburan.

.

.

Monday, June 09, 2014

5:05:48 PM

NaraYuuki


	7. Chapter 7

_**Tittle**__** : **__**Consious a Lofa**____**VII**_

_**Writer**__** : NaraYuuki**_

_**BettaReader**__** : Andini Vidyalestari**_

_**Genre**__** : **__**Mau bantu Yuuki menentukan?**_

_**Rate**__** : **__**M**_

_**Cast**__** : **__**All member DBSK (untuk kebutuhan cerita marga disesuaikan) and Others. Seiring bertambahnya Chap castnya pun akan disesuaikan.**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: : They are not mine but this story **__**is**__** mine, NaraYuuki**_

_**Warning**__** :**__**This is YunJae Fan Fiction (Boys Love), M-Preg. **__** kata harapdimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran, Penceritaanngebut.**__** Paragraf/ dialog yang penulisannya menggunakan Blod, Italic ataupun **__**under line **__**berarti itu adalah kejadian dimasa lampau (flash back) TANPA EDIT.**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**PASTIKAN BACA WARNINGNYA DULU**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Hanya sebuah pesta pernikahan sederhana untuk seorang raja Cassiopeia. Bukan karena Yunho pelit atau enggan menggundang petinggi negara tetangga melainkan karena alasan sang mempelai sendiri. Jaejoong masih sakit dan Yunho sudah diperingatkan oleh dokter yang menangani kesehatan Jaejoong untuk tidak membuat _namja_ cantik itu kelelahan. Selain itu ada alasan lain kenapa Yunho hanya mengundang petinggi dan bangsawan Cassiopeia saja dalam acara pesta pernikahannya, alasan yang hanya Yunho sendirilah yang tahu...

Bukan tanpa alasan Yunho meminta Jaejoong untuk langsung beristirahat usai upacara pernikahan mereka selesai dilakukan. Bukan tanpa sebab sehingga Yunho sendiri yang menerima ucapan selamat dari tamu undangan yang tidak seberapa itu banyaknya. Yunho cenderung menghindari pertanyaan mengenai ratu baru Cassiopeia seolah Yunho tidak ingin membagi kebahagiaannya. Yunho ingin menyimpan sendiri kisahnya tanpa ingin dibagi-bagi pada yang lain.

Menjelang tengah malam Yunho kembali ke kamarnya usai menjamu para undangan. Penat dan lelah menggelayuti tubuhnya. Raja muda berusia 26 tahun itu ingin segera beristirahat mengingat besok pagi dirinya akan melakukan perjalanan menuju Artesis yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari istana Cassiopeia yang berdiri kokoh di ibu kota negara Cassiopeia, sebuah kota indah yang dikelilingi lima bukit hijau indah bernama sama dengan nama negara yang Yunho pimpin, Cassiopeia.

Mata lelahnya menatap sosok yang kini tengah terbaring lelap di atas ranjangnya, sosok yang mulai sekarang benar-benar sudah menjadi miliknya, sosok yang kini akan menemaninya selama sisa hidupnya, semoga...

"Yang Mulia..." seorang dayang yang menyadari kedatangan Yunho membungkuk, memberi hormat.

"Dia mengamuk lagi?" tanya Yunho. Matanya tidak lepas dari sosok yang sudah tertidur dengan damai itu.

"Yang Mulia Ratu menangis karena anda tidak kunjung datang menemuinya." Jelas sang dayang.

"Kau boleh pergi." Ucap Yunho.

Sekali lagi dayang itu membungkuk pada Yunho sebelum pergi.

Perlahan Yunho berjalan menuju ranjang, mendudukkan dirinya di bibir ranjang. Jemari tangan kanannya terjulur, mengusap jejak air mata yang tersisa di atas permukaan kulit selembut sutra itu pelan. "Kadang aku merindukan sikap angkuhmu, Jae... Tapi bila sikapmu itu kembali artinya aku harus siap kehilanganmu. Dan karena aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi, biarlah aku egois seperti ini..." dibelainya rambut hitam panjang yang berkilau indah itu, mencium kening sosok cantik itu sebelum ikut berbaring di sampingnya, memeluknya erat seolah-olah takut kehilangan ratunya.

.

.

Derap kaki kuda yang menarik kereta yang dinaiki oleh raja dan ratu Cassiopeia itu mendekati pintu gerbang kota Artesis menjelang sore hari. Sebenarnya Yunho bisa saja menunggang kuda daripada harus repot-repot menyiapkan kereta, tetapi karena sang 'istri' turut serta bersamanya sehingga Yunho tidak ingin mengambil resiko mengingat ratunya masih sakit dan tidak boleh kelelahan.

"_Boo_... Kita sampai." Bisik Yunho. Tangan kanannya membelai wajah sang ratu yang terlelap di atas pangkuannya.

Mata segelap mutiara rusa betina itu terbuka, kantuk terlihat jelas pada wajah rupawan itu namun sama sekali tidak mengurangi antusiasnya. Ditatapnya dari balik jendela kereta yang ditundangninya dengan tatapan penuh kekaguman ketika melihat tembok besar yang melingkar mengelilingi kota, ada beberapa pekerja yang sepertinya tengah memperbaiki pintu gerbang yang rusak.

"Karena perang?"

Yunho mengangguk pelan ketika ditatap oleh istrinya. Mata polos itu... andaikan tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, akan bagaimana reaksinya?

Jaejoong tersenyum dan duduk dengan tenang di samping suaminya ketika kereta kuda yang ditumpanginya mulai memasuki kota. Banyak kios penjual kue-kue kecil, sayur, buah-buahan dan stan-stan penjahit serta warung makan kecil menyambutnya. _Doeeyes_ Jaejoong berbinar kegirangan melihatnya.

"Yunie..." Jaejoong menarik-narik ujung baju yang dikenakan oleh suaminya, "Bolehkah aku mendapatkan kembang gula itu? Sepertinya sangat enak dan manis..." ditunjuknya sebuah kios kecil penjual kembang gula yang dikerumuni oleh anak-anak.

"Aku akan meminta Yoochun membelikannya untukmu, _Boo_. Sekarang kita harus segera sampai ke balai kota agar kau bisa beristirahat." Yunho menjelaskan, "Wajahmu kelihatan pucat."

"Karena kulitku memang seperti ini!" sahut Jaejoong.

Ketika kereta berjalan menjauh dari pasar kecil dekat pintu gerbang kota, kalau bisa disebut seperti itu. Menuju kompleks perumahan sederhana yang berjejer dengan rapi disepanjang jalan yang kereta lalui. Nun jauh di sisi sebelah kanan terlihat sebuah kompleks pemakaman yang terlihat sangat sunyi dan tenang.

"_Appa_..." gumam Jaejoong.

Yunho menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong, "Besok pagi kita akan mengunjunginya." Ucapnya yang hanya mendapat anggukan singkat dari Jaejoong.

Yang Jaejoong tahu, ayahnya adalah salah satu prajurit yang gugur dalam perang dan dimakamkan di kota Artesis beserta prajurit-prajurit yang lain. Setidaknya begitulah yang didengarnya dari Junsu dan Yunho.

.

.

Lampion-lampion indah tergantung sepanjang halaman bangunan balai kota itu untuk menyambut kedatangan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Di mulut pintu gedung balai kota berdiri Junsu, Yoochun, Ahra, Hyunjoong dan beberapa prajurit yang memang bertugas berjaga di sana.

"Joongie..." Ahra berniat berlari menyongsong adiknya namun Junsu terlebih dahulu mencekalnya, "Junsu _sshi_?"

"Harap etikamu, Ahra _sshi_..." ucap Junsu pelan.

Ahra mengurungkan niatnya walaupun kerinduannya pada adik yang sudah sebulan ini tidak ditemuinya sangat menyiksanya, tetapi kini semuanya sudah berubah... adik kesayangannya sudah berada disisi orang paling berkuasa, orang yang membuat mereka menderita. Mengingat kenyataan itu membuat kebencian dalam diri Ahra kembali menguar.

"_Noona_..."

Ahra menatap sosok yang sangat dikenalnya, sosok yang ketika masih bayi dulu sering ditimang dan dimandikannya, sosok yang sangat disayanginya, adiknya, Choi Jaejoong. "Joongie _ya_... benarkah kau Joongieku?" mata Ahra berkaca-kaca melihat sosok dengan kimono berwarna biru gelap bermotif bunya lili api itu. Sungguh Ahra sangat merindukan adiknya. Tetapi... ada yang berbeda pada diri adiknya. Tatapan tajam penuh amarah, benci dan dendam kini tidak lagi terlihat di dalam mata seindah mutiara rusa betina itu, hanya tatapan polos penuh keceriaan yang ada di sana. Benarkah yang berdiri itu adalah adiknya, Choi Jaejoong?

"_Noonaa_... _bogoshipo_..."

Ketika tubuhnya dipeluk seerat itu Ahra hanya bisa menangis haru. Benar, sosok yang kini tengah memeluknya adalah adiknya yang satu bulan lalu kabur dari rumah entah karena alasan apa hingga bisa berada disisi sang penguasa Cassiopeia, sosok yang sebelumnya sangat dibenci oleh Jaejoongnya.

"Bisakah kita masuk dulu?" tanya Yunho, "Dan Hyunjoong _sshi_, bisakah kau meminta seseorang untuk membelikan kembang gula? Istriku ingin memakannya."

"Istri?" _namja_ berambut coklat keemasan itu bergumam pelan. Seingatnya orang yang sudah menjajah kotanya itu belum menikah.

"Jung Jaejoong, ratu Cassiopeia sekarang."

"_Mwo_?" bukan hanya Hyunjoong yang memekik kaget, Ahra pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"_Noona_ dan Hyunjoong _Hyung_ tidak mau memberiku selamat?" tanya Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu tersenyum melihat raut keterkejutan dari orang yang sangat dikenalnya itu, sedikit lucu melihat reaksi yang Ahra dan Hyunjoong perlihatkan.

"_Boo_, dua minggu yang lalu mereka pun baru menikah. Seharusnya kau pun mengucapkan selamat pada mereka." Ucap Yunho.

Wajah sumpringah Jaejoong mengendur, _namja_ cantik itu terlihat sedikit kaget dengan apa yang suaminya itu katakan. "Menikah?" tanyanya, "Kenapa tidak memberitahuku sejak awal?" Jaejoong terlihat sangat marah.

"_Boo_?" Yunho menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Yuniee... Aku tidak menyiapkan kado untuk mereka." Pekik Jaejoong panik, "_Ottoke_?"

"Besok pagi kau bisa mencari barang di pasar untuk kau hadiahkan pada Ahra _sshi_, Joongie." Ucap Junsu.

"Tapi Yunie bilang besok pagi kami akan mengunjungi _Appa_." Sahut Jaejoong.

"Kita bisa pergi seusai kunjungan itu. Aku akan membujuk Yunho." Junsu menarik Jaejoong dari pelukkan Ahra dan membawanya masuk, "Akan ku tunjukkan kamarmu."

"Menikah?" tanya Ahra seperti orang ling-lung. Adiknya menikah tetapi dirinya tidak diberitahu?

"Kemarin. Upacara pernikahan sederrhana tanpa pesta, hanya jamuan kecil di istana." Jelas Yunho, "Jaejoong masih sakit."

"Dan kita tahu siapa yang melukainya." Ucap Hyunjoong marah.

"Jaga bicaramu!" Yoochun mengingatkan. Tangan kanannya sudah menggenggam gagang pedangnya yang masih tersarung di dalam sarung pedangnya.

"Yunho _sshi_..." Ahra menatap nanar sosok tampan rajanya itu, menghendaki penjelasan dan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang merisaukan hatinya.

"Usai makan malam aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu. Kau kakaknya dan kau berhak tahu semua yang terjadi padanya." Janji Yunho, "Sekarang bolehkah aku istirahat sejenak untuk sekedar mandi sebelum makan malam?"

"Silahkan..." sahut Ahra.

.

.

"Dimana dia?" tanya Yunho ketika tidak menemukan istrinya di kamar yang seharusnya mereka tempati, kamar lama Jaejoong di kota Artesis.

"Dia ingin berendam dengan air panas jadi dia pergi ke belakang." Jawab Junsu, "Ku rasa kau tahu tempatnya."

"Temani dia, Junsu." Perintah Yunho._Namja_ penguasa Cassiopeia itu tidak bisa mempercayai penduduk kota Artesis.

"_Arra_..." Junsu bergegas pergi.

Yunho berjalan menuju baju besi yang diletakkan di atas meja di sudut ruangan sebelah kiri. Mengusap baju besi itu perlahan, merasakan dinginnya baju yang dulu pernah dikenakan Jaejoong saat mereka pertama kali bertemu di pekuburan dan medan pertempuran. Yunho pun bisa melihat beberapa noda darah kering yang belum dibersihkan dari permukaan baju besi itu, dan bekas sayatan yang menggores baju itu, sayatan yang diberikan oleh Yoochun ketika perang sedang berlangsung dulu.

"Singkirkan baju besi ini!" perintah Yunho pada sepasang dayang yang mengantarkan baju ganti untuk Yunho dan Jaejoong, "Aku muak melihatnya..."

"Baik Yang Mulia." Sahut kedua dayang yang nampak ketakutan melihat wajah keras dan marah yang raja baru mereka tunjukkan. Dengan tangan gemetar kedua dayang itu mengambil baju besi itu dari atas meja dan membawanya keluar.

"Mau dibawa kemana baju besi itu?" tanya Yoochun heran, ketika dirinya berniat masuk kedua dayang itu keluar membawa baju begi itu turut serta bersama mereka.

"Aku muak melihatnya!" jawab Yunho, "Benda rongsokkan itu harus dibuang!"

"Kau hanya takut Jaejoong akan mengingat semuanya, bukan?"

"Hidup dalam ketakutan bukan hal yang menyenangkan dan aku tidak mau mengalaminya karena aku adalah Raja Cassiopeia."

Yoochun mendudukkan dirinya pada salah satu kursi, membuka bungkusan baju ganti yang tadi diantarkan oleh para dayang untuk memastikan keamanan sahabat sekaligus rajanya.

"Jadi?" Yunho menatap Yoochun.

Yoochun mengeluarkan 3 buah buku dari balik jubah kimononya, meletakkan ketiga buku bersampul abu-abu gelap yang jilidannya agak rusak dibeberapa bagian itu di atas meja, di samping bungkusan baju yang tadi dibawakan oleh para dayang.

"Buku catatan yang ditinggalkan oleh Choi Siwon, buku sil-silah keluarga yang pasti sangat menarik untukmu. Aku menemukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan di dalamnya. Bacalah!" Yoochun menepuk buku yang letaknya paling kanan, "Yang terakhir adalah sejarah kota Artesis sebelum kekuasaan jatuh ke tangan Choi Siwon."

"Apa hubungan semua buku itu dengan Kim Hyunjoong?" tanya Yunho.

"Kau akan mengerti ketika kau membacanya sendiri." Jawab Yoochun.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan buku-buku itu?"

Yoochun mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Yunho, "Ruang rahasia di bawah kamar Choi Siwon." Ucapnya sedikit berbisik, "Aku dan Junsu tidak sengaja menemukannya ketika memeriksa kamar itu. Di dalam ruang rahasia itu terdapat beberapa buku lain mengenai struktur pertahanan kota Artesis dan kekayaan apa saja yang kota ini milikki, sebuah rahasia umum ku kira. Juga... lukisan ibumu dan beberapa benda yang berasal dari istana Cassiopeia."

"Benda? Apa saja?"

"Seperti sapu tangan berlambang negara kita, bros lambang negara kita yang hanya dimiliki oleh bangsawan Cassiopeia dan beberapa pakaian yang sudah terkoyak, kesemuanya dihiasi oleh lambang negara kita." Ucap Yoochun.

Yunho mengangguk paham, "Aku akan membaca ketiga buku itu."

"Makin cepat makin baik." Sahut Yoochun, "Dan Yunho... jangan terkejut dengan apa yang akan kau baca nanti."

"Tidak akan!"

.

.

Yunho menggeser pintu geser itu setelah sebelumnya mengusir para dayang beserta Junsu yang berada di sana. Mata setajam musangnya itu menatap luka sayatan yang mengotori kulit punggung yang sangat indah itu. Ingin Yunho merobek luka brengsek itu agar kulit indah itu tidak terkotori oleh bekas luka yang selalu membuat Yunho marah ketika melihatnya, juga luka tusukkan pada bahu kanannya yang sampai sekarang belum kering sepenuhnya.

"Masih sakit, _Boo_?"

Sosok yang sedang kepayahan mengenakan kimono mandinya itu menoleh, melupakan keadaannya yang nyaris telanjang, "Yunie... mau mandi?"

"Aku sudah mandii di tempat lain, _Boo_..." Yunho berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong, membantu _namja_ cantik yang kini berstatus sebagai istrinya itu mengenakan kimononya. Yunho tersenyum ketika Jaejoong meringis menahan sakit pada bahu kanannya, "Harusnya kau jangan berendam terlalu lama, _Boo_. Setidaknya tunggu sampai lukamu benar-benar kering dulu."

Jaejoong mengangguk patuh, membiarkan Yunho mengikat tali kimono mandinya. Mata indah serupa mutiara rusa betina itu menatap lekat wajah tampan penguasa Cassiopeia. Tangan kiri Jaejoong terjulur dan mengusap wajah tampan suaminya.

"_Boo_?"

Jaejoong melingkarkan tangan kirinya pada leher jenjang Yunho, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah tampan suaminya kemudian mencium bibir berbentuk hati milik suaminya lembut, "Aku ingin Yunie malam ini..." lirih Jaejoong saat tautan bibir mereka terlepas.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

**Reviews for Conscious a Lofa Chapter 6:**

**YunJae**: Chap 2, ada kalimat kalau Yoochun ahjushi itu tangan kanan Appa. Bagaimana bisa Yoochun Ahjushi berada di kubu Umma? Yuuki sekarang yang tanya. Kamu bacanya dari awal atau ga? Ceritanya aneh? Anehnya dibagian mana? Coba katakan pada Yuuki! Bisa bilang aneh karena pasti punya alasan, kan? Kalau ga punya alasan kuat terus tiba-tiba bilang cerita Yuuki aneh ya monggo baca cerita yang lain saja yang ga aneh. Akun ini banyak post FF dan bukan hanya punya Yuuki saja ada FF buatan Marci, Metha dan teman-teman yang lain yang juga dipost di akun ini. Yuuki yakin ada cerita yang ga aneh di akun ini yang sesuai selera kamu. Terima kasih reviewnya. Dan semoga kedepannya tulisan Yuuki ga aneh lagi untuk kamu.

**AmiYuzu**: Akun NaraYuuki masih ada kok, silahkan cek sendiri. Cuma karena ada orang rese yang menghapus semua FF diakun Yuuki jadinya Yuuki post di akun ini.

**Guest**: Amin Tuhan... Dan Yuuki ga ganti pane name kok. Akun NaraYuuki masih ada. Ini adalah akun page yang dipakai rame-rame. Silahkan baca cerita dari Author lain yang dipost di akun ini :3

**Cleincassie**: Nah itu, Yuuki juga ga tahu :D

**Ryan721**: Gomawo :3 Semangat!

**jongindo**: Karena ini FF iseng jadi Yuuki ga tahu deh berapa Chap tamatnya. Tenang saja mentok FF Yuuki hanya sekitar 20an kok :3

**rinatya12kmsyjs**: #mandiinRindiaires 3:) Nah, kalau ada misterinya kan Rin bisa bantuin Yuuki mikir solusinya :D

**Guest**: Dan apakah itu yang disembunyikan?

**nidayjshero**: Sudah datang :D

**NaritaPutri**: Dimana Yuuki bisa bacanya? Ani. Bergantung sibuk apa tidak Yuuki di real. Ancestor kemarin kan 1 Chap lebih dari 2 ribu word, itu waktu Yuuki rada punya waktu luang buat ngetik. Sekarang mah sok sibuk jadi pendek-pendek :D

**MaxMin**: Bial :p #jitak. Udah nich.

**LianPark**: Tuaan ane 5 tahun lebih ==

**minjaeboo**: Yah mecum #jewer Ne, sippo...

**boobearchangkyu**: Yuuki bisanya segini.

**ZoraFujoshi**: Gomawo.

**irnalee96**: Bobo barengnya ya kalau udah nikah atuh ==

**lipminnie**: Hanya Appa yang tahu jawabannya :D

**jemaagassi**: Ada penjelasannya di Chap berikutnya Unn.

**rizkyamel63**: Sudah datang :3

**ajidyunjae**: Amin :3

**noona**: Fighting!

**Reanelisabeth**: Sayang rumah Yuuki ga di Bogor #nyengir. Sippo.

**unhyukie86**: Mian, Yuuki lagi sibuk jadi buatnya pendek-pendek.

Mian yang belum tersebut, mian kalau minggu besok Yuuki ga bisa post (tapi akan Yuuki usahakan), gomawo yang sudah baca & memberikan review. Gomawo yang sudah fav dan follow. Gomawo untuk Dini Chagy yang mau mempostkan FF ini. Selamat liburan.

.

.

Tuesday, June 10, 2014

8:31:06 AM

NaraYuuki


	8. Chapter 8

_**Tittle**__** : **__**Consious a Lofa VIII**_

_**Writer**__** : NaraYuuki**_

_**Genre**__** : **__**Mau bantu Yuuki menentukan?**_

_**Rate**__** : **__**M**_

_**Cast**__** : **__**All member DBSK (untuk kebutuhan cerita marga disesuaikan) and Others. Seiring bertambahnya Chap castnya pun akan disesuaikan.**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: : They are not mine but this story **__**is**__** mine, NaraYuuki**_

_**Warning**__** : **__**This is YunJae Fan Fiction (Boys Love), M-Preg. **__**Yuuki masih butuh banyak belajar. Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran, Penceritaan ngebut.**__** Paragraf/ dialog yang penulisannya menggunakan Blod, Italic ataupun **__**under line **__**berarti itu adalah kejadian dimasa lampau (flash back) TANPA EDIT.**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**PASTIKAN BACA WARNINGNYA DULU**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Namja_ cantik itu hanya bisa merintih ketika kesakitan dan kepuasan itu merasuki jiwanya, membuatnya terasa melayang seolah-olah tubuhnya dicengkeram kuat oleh cakar rajawali yang membawanya membumbung tinggi menembus awan-awan putih selembut kapas kemudian menghempaskan kembali tubuhnya hingga membentur tanah dengan sangat cepat dan kuat, membuat tubuhnya remuk redam.

"_Boo_?" Yunho kebingungan ketika melihat istrinya menangis. Apakah sesakit itu? Apakah dirinya terlalu kasar melakukannya hingga istrinya menangis? Yunho bingung. Yunho memilih menghadapi musuh-musuhnya di medan pertempuran atau pembunuh bayaran daripada melihat mata indah itu mengalirkan air mata karena Yunho tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya ketika istrinya menangis. Tidak ada yang mengajari hal ini sebelumnya dan ini adalah pengalaman pertama baginya. "Apakah aku menyaitimu, _Boo_?"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, mendekap erat tubuh suaminya yang masih berada di atas tubuhnya sendiri, meredamkan suara tangisannya dengan cara menggigit bahu kiri Yunho dan terus terisak keras.

"_Boo_, katakan sesuatu! Jangan membuatku panik!" pinta Yunho, "Apa aku menyakitimu?"

Jaejoong kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, "Hiks... jangan meninggalkanku, Yunie..." Jaejoong semakin erat memeluk tubuh Yunho hingga membuat penguasa tertinggi Cassiopeia itu merasa sesak.

Meskipun masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada istrinya, Yunho membalas pelukkan Jaejoong tidak kalah erat namun sedikit berhati-hati, Yunho tidak mau luka istrinya sakit lagi. Diciuminya puncak kepala istrinya dengan harapan apa yang dilakukannya bisa membuat istri cantiknya sedikit tenang.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, _Boo_... Tidak akan..." bisik Yunho.

.

.

Ahra yang semula tersenyum sumpringah ketika melihat Yunho memasukki ruang makan mendadak kehilangan rona bahagianya. Ahra berharap bisa bertemu adiknya pada acara makan malam kali ini, tetapi Yunho datang sendirian tanpa ditemani oleh adiknya. Itu membuat Ahra sedikit bersedih.

"Dia ada di kamar bila kau mencarinya, Ahra _sshi_." Ucap Yunho sebelum mendudukkan dirinya di kepala meja yang berbentuk persegi panjang itu.

"Kenapa Joongie tidak ikut makan bersama kita, Yunho _sshi_?" tanya Hyunjoong yang duduk di kursi barisan kiri.

"Istriku kelelahan." Jawab Yunho, "Dan cobalah perbaiki caramu memanggilnya Hyunjoong _sshi_! Jung Jaejoong adalah ratumu sekarang!"

"_Ye_." Sahut Hyunjoong.

"Bolehkah aku menemuinya?" tanya Ahra.

"Temuilah dia." Sahut Yunho, "Dan tolong bawakan makanan untuknya dan Junsu."

Ahra mengangguk pelan sebelum pergi meninggalkan meja makan itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajak Changmin?" tanya Yoochun sepeninggal Ahra.

"Harus ada yang menjaga Tahta bila aku pergi." Jawab Yunho, "Dan Hyunjoong _sshi_, mari kita bicara soal Jung Jaejoong!"

.

.

"Pelan-pelan!" sungut Jaejoong ketika Junsu membebatkan perban pada bahu kanannya. Rasanya sangat nyeri dan perih ketika Junsu membebatnya terlalu kencang.

"Salahmu sendiri yang berendam terlalu lama di dalam air!" balas Junsu.

"Aku seorang ratu sekarang. Bicaralah yang sopan Junsu _Hyung_!" kesal Jaejoong.

"Kau sudah melewatkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan bersama yunho?" tanya Junsu yang tengah mengikat simpul perban.

"Maksudnya?"

Junsu menunjuk beberapa tanda kemerahan yang berada di sekitar leher, tengkuk dan dada Jaejoong, "Ku pikir Yunho hanya memikirkan perang dan negara saja, ternyata di juga bisa melakukannya. Apa dia bisa memuaskanmu?"

"_Yah_! Itu sangat tidak sopan." Omel Jaejoong, "Bagaimana bisa _Hyung_ bertanya urusan ranjang orang lain, huh?"

"Kau bahagia Joongie?"

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan, membiarkan Junsu membantunya mengenakan baju.

Usai mengingatkan sampul pada kimono Jaejoong, Junsu meminta Jaejoong untuk duduk agar dirinya bisa menyisir rambut Jaejoong.

"_Hyung_... kenapa _Noona_ menikah dengan Hyunjoong _hyung_? Seingatku Ahra _noona_ hanya mencintai Lee Jun Hyuk _sshi_."

"Jun Hyuk _sshi_ sudah mati." Jawab Junsu yang sibuk menyisir rambut Jaejoong, "Kau sendiri kenapa mau menikah dengan Yunho?"

Jaejoong tersenyum malu-malu, menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam, "Karena aku mencintainya."

"Andai kau tahu yang sebenarnya... masihkah kau mencintai Yunho?" gumam Junsu.

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya ketika pintu kamarnya dibuka dari luar. Beberapa dayang masuk membawakan baki-baki berisi makanan dan minuman, disusul kedatangan Ahra yang membawa sebuah selimut sutra tebal berwarna merah _maroon_.

"Semua makanan itu adalah makanan kesukaanmu, Joongie. _Noona_ sengaja memasaknya untukmu." Ucap Ahra, diletakkannya selimut yang dibawanya di atas ranjang.

"_Ne_... _Gomawo_." Sahut Jaejoong, "Dimana Yunho?"

"Suamimu sedang makan malam bersama Hyunjoong _Oppa_ dan Yoochun _sshi_." Jawab Ahra.

"_Eoh_? Aku tidak sadar bila Changmin tidak ikut kalian. Apa yang dilakukannya di istana?" tanya Junsu.

"_Molla_, Yunie memberikan tugas khusus pada Changmin _hyung_." Sahut Jaejoong.

"Dia adik iparmu sekarang, kau tidak perlu memanggilnya _Hyung_ lagi. Lagi pula dia hanya lebih tua beberapa hari saja darimu." Ucap Junsu. _Namja_ bersuara khas itu kini sedang mengepang rambut Jaejoong.

"Joongie ingin makan apa?" tanya Ahra.

"_Dakjuk_." Jawab Jaejoong.

_Dakjuk_ adalah makanan tradisional yang bahan utamanya adalah beras, daging ayam, dan bawang putih. Cara memasaknya hampir sama dengan cara memasak bubur hanya saja daging ayam direbus secara terpisah dengan bawang putih serta bawang merah. Tekstur Dakjuk sama seperti bubur ayam yang kental dengan rasa bawang putih yang kuat.

Ahra tersenyum dan mengambilkan semangkuk dakjuk untuk Jaejoong, "Mau _noona_ suapi?"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Junsu _hyung_ mari makan bersama." Ajaknya, "_Noona_ pasti belum makan, kan? _Kajja_ kita makan!"

Ahra mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban, mendudukkan dirinya di samping kanan Jaejoong mengingat meja di kamar itu berbentuk bulat.

"Apa _Noona_ menghidangkan kimchi untuk Yunho?" tanya Jaejoong, "Dia sangat suka kimchi."

"_Mianhae_, _Noona_ tidak tahu soal itu... untuk makan pagi besok akan _Noona_ siapkan Kimchi untuk Yunho _sshi_." Ucap Ahra.

"Dia raja. Harusnya kau memanggilnya sedikit lebih sopan, Ahra _sshi_." Sahut Junsu.

"Ah... Maafkan kelalaianku." Gumam Ahra.

"Besok pagi _Noona_ akan ikut denganku pergi mengunjungi _Appa_, kan?" tanya Jaejoong.

Ahra menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "_Ani_... _Noona_ harus tetap di sini."

"Mengecewakan." Gerutu Jaejoong.

"_Mianhae_ Joongie..." Ahra menggenggam punggung tangan kanan Jaejoong erat, "Lain kali kita akan jalan-jalan bersama, _ne_?"

"Lain kali? Kapan itu akan datang _Noona_?" tanya Jaejoong, "Aku sudah menikah _Noona_, aku tidak mungkin pergi begitu saja tanpa ijin dari suamiku." Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Tentu saja kau tidak bisa pergi tanpa seijin suamimu Joongie, kau seorang ratu sekarang. Tugasmu yang utama adalah melayani Raja dan melahirkan keturunan untuk meneruskan tahta Cassiopeia." Ucap Junsu.

"_Arra_..." Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, "Dan bisakah kita makan saja? Jangan membicarakan hal seperti itu di meja makan!"

Ahra tersenyum, adiknya memang seperti itu...

.

.

"Dia tidur?" tanya Yunho, sedikit tidak suka melihat istrinya terlelap di atas pangkuan Ahra walaupun dirinya tahu bahwa _yeoja_ itu adalah kakak kandung Jaejoong.

"Ya, setelah menggerutu dan sedikit merajuk karena kau tidak kunjung kembali." Jawab Junsu, "Selamat istirahat kalau begitu." Ucapnya sebelum pergi keluar kamar pasangan penguasa Cassiopeia itu.

Yunho mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi, mengamati istrinya yang sudah terlelap ke alam mimpinya, "Sebelum fajar, dia datang padaku dan memintaku untuk membunuhnya." Yunho mulai bercerita sesuai janjinya pada Ahra.

Ahra menyimak apa yang Yunho ceritakan walaupun dirinya sejak tadi menatap wajah damai adiknya. Jemarinya mengusap kepala Jaejoong penuh sayang.

"Dia datang padaku dalam keadaan menyedihkan. Lukanya terbuka, sekujur tubuhnya gemetar dan nyaris pingsan. Dia bersikeras ingin aku membunuhnya." Ucap Yunho tenang, "Tetapi aku menawarkan sebuah penawaran padanya. Aku katakan, 'daripada membunuhmu, bagaimana bila aku menjadikanmu milikku?'. Dia terkejut sebelum jatuh pingsan... Dua hari lamanya dia tertidur."

Air mata yang Ahra keluarkan menetes membasahi pipi Jaejoong .

"Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu alasan dibalik keinginannya untuk mati ditanganku. Tetapi melihatnya terluka seperti itu membuatku sangat sedih..."

"Dia adalah jenderal Artesis yang sangat keras kepala. Mungkin kekalahan kami membuatnya terpukul hingga mendatangimu dan memintamu membunuhnya..." lirih Ahra yang susah payah menahan isakkannya.

"Ahra sshi... Ku harap kau tidak mengungkit-ungkit soal posisi istriku yang pernah menjadi jenderal Artesis. Aku ingin dia melupakan kenangan buruk itu!" ucap Yunho, "Bisakah kau melakukannya dan membiarkan Jaejoong seperti sekarang? Dia yang sekarang jauh lebih bahagia daripada dia yang dulu menjadi jenderal kebanggaan Artesis."

Ahra tersenyum, menganggukan kepalanya pelan, "Melupakan semua kepahitan itu mungkin bisa membuat Joongie bahagia. Dan bila aku pun harus melupakan kejadian itu demi kebahagiaan adikku, maka akan ku lakukan dengan senang hati."

"Terima kasih." Ucap Yunho, "Istirahatlah! Biar aku yang menjaganya."

"_Ne_... mulai sekarang kaulah yang harus menjaganya..." Ahra menggeser kepala Jaejoong yang semula berada di atas pangkuannya, memindahkannya ke atas bantal empuk yang terbuat dari bulu angsa. Ahra membungkuk pada Yunho sebelum meninggalkan kamar itu tanpa menyadari bahwa baju besi kesayangan adiknya sudah raib dari sana.

Sepeninggal Ahra, Yunho berjalan pelan menghampiri istrinya, mendudukkan dirinya di samping tubuh Jaejoong yang sudah tertidur pulas, membelai wajah cantik itu sebelum mencium bibir semerah darah yang akhir-akhir ini selalu melayangkan gerutuan pada siapa saja termasuk dirinya sendiri, "Jika bukan karenamu... ku pastikan kota ini akan hancur, _Boo_..."

"Ugh! Yuniee _bear_..." igau Jaejoong dalam tidurnya.

Yunho tersenyum. Tangannya terjulur untuk membuka laci meja yang berada di samping kiri ranjang yang ditempatinya, terdiam sejenak melihat belati kepemimpianan Artesis yang diletakkan Jaejoong di samping tumpukkan buku yang didapatnya dari Yoochun.

"Kau tidak membacanya, kan _Boo_?" Yunho melirik Jaejoong yang menunjukkan wajah bahagianya dalam tidurnya sebelum mengambil salah satu buku Sejarah Kota Artesis.

Yunho mulai membaca buku bersampul abu-abu gelap itu dengan tenang, meresapi penjelasan tiap kalimat di dalamnya untuk bisa menguak rahasia kota Artesis...

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

**Reviews for Conscious a Lofa Chapter 7**

**unhyukie86** : Fighting!

**Reanelisabeth** : Iya, kah?

**Juliane** **Park** : Karena yang di post di akun NaraYuuki dihapus orang :D

**Rukiasakura** : Gomawo...

**Narita** **Putri** : Chapter 10 jawabannya :3 Sippo...

**kimjejungs** : Keselnya kenapa?

**hahaha** : Yuuki ga blokir temen FB Yuuki, belum pernah. Kamu ga bisa akses FF Yuuki di FB bukan karena Yuuki blokir kamu, karena emang FBnya sudah ga ada. Jadi terima kasih karena Yuuki sudah dituduh memblokir kamu :3

**kim** **anna** **shinotsuke** : Ane juga demen karakter Umma yang seperti itu, tapi semua ini demi skenario kan? #dijitakUmma.

**lipminnie** : Chap 10 isi bukunya dibongkar semua :3 serta rahasia kecil kota artesis.

**Zora** **Fujoshi** : Cuma satu kok yang masuk :3 Yah, kagak adil donk itu buat Umma :3

**noona** : Chap 10 ditunggu ne, ada di chap itu semua isi bukunya :3

Mian kalau ada yang belum disebutkan, mian kalau ada salah penulisan kata. Gomawo buat Dini Chagy yang kemarin sudah bantu post. Dan sekali lagi, akun ini bukan akun Yuuki. Silahkan baca keterangan di profile akun ini ne biar tidak bingung. Selamat liburan :D

.

.

Thursday, June 12, 2014

9:26:35 PM

NaraYuuki


	9. Chapter 9

_**Tittle**__** : **__**Consious a Lofa IX**_

_**Writer**__** : NaraYuuki**_

_**Genre**__** : **__**Mau bantu Yuuki menentukan?**_

_**Rate**__** : **__**M**_

_**Cast**__** : **__**All member DBSK (untuk kebutuhan cerita marga disesuaikan) and Others. Seiring bertambahnya Chap castnya pun akan disesuaikan.**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: : They are not mine but this story **__**is**__** mine, NaraYuuki**_

_**Warning**__** : **__**This is YunJae Fan Fiction (Boys Love), M-Preg. **__**Yuuki masih butuh banyak belajar. Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran, Penceritaan ngebut.**__** Paragraf/ dialog yang penulisannya menggunakan Blod, Italic ataupun **__**under line **__**berarti itu adalah kejadian dimasa lampau (flash back) TANPA EDIT.**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**PASTIKAN BACA WARNINGNYA DULU**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju pekuburaan, Jaejoong sama sekali enggan melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari lengan Yunho. Semakin dekat jarak yang mereka ambil dengan pekuburan membuat genggaman Jaejoong semakin erat seolah-olah tanpa kehadiran Yunho disisinya bisa membuatnya pingsan saat itu juga.

"Yunnn..." Jaejoong semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Yunho ketika mereka mulai memasuki kompleks pekuburan, hawa dingin dan sunyi tiba-tiba menyerang Jaejoong, membuatnya merinding dan merasa ketakutan. Jaejoong tidak lagi menggenggam lengan Yunho tetapi sudah memeluk perut suaminya itu erat.

Yunho melingkarkan lengan kanannya pada pinggang Jaejoong yang terlihat mulai pucat, "_Boo_... haruskah kita batalkan saja perjalanan ini? Kau terlihat sedikit pucat." Ucap Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat. Sudah sampai sejauh ini dan batal begitu saja? Tentu saja Jaejoong tidak mau itu terjadi. "Hyunjoong _Hyung_..." panggilnya.

"_Ne_?" sahut _namja_ berambut coklat keemasan yang berjalan paling muka bersama dua prajurit lainnya.

"Sudah lama kita tidak berdiskusi bersama, _ne_?" tanya Jaejoong yang sudah melepaskan pelukkannya pada tubuh Yunho, kini menautkan jemarinya dan jemari Yunho erat. Tersenyum ketika suaminya itu menatapnya heran.

"_Ne_. Terakhir kita berdiskusi ketika usiamu 17 tahun, sebelum pe..." Hyunjoong terdiam. Semalam Yunho sudah melarangnya berbicara soal perang pada Jaejoong dan walaupun Hyunjoong enggan melakukan perintah itu tetapi dirinya tetap harus tunduk dibawah perintah 'majikan'nya yang baru, Raja Cassiopeia.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berdiskusi sebentar?" ajak Jaejoong.

"_Ne_..." jawab Hyunjoong.

"_Hyung_, bila _Hyung_ menyukai seorang _yeoja_ dan dia sudah menyatakan cintanya padamu tetapi _Hyung_ menolaknya karena tanggung jawab yang _Hyung_ pegang, apa yang akan _Hyung_ lakukan bila _yeoja_ itu menikah dengan orang lain?" tanya Jaejoong.

"_Boo_?" Yunho menatap istrinya bingungg.

"Semalam aku bermimpi ada _yeoja_ yang menyatakan cintanya pada Yunie, dan Yunie kelihatannya juga penyukai _yeoja_ itu. Tapi pada akhirnya _yeoja_ itu menikah dengan orang lain dan Yunie menikah denganku. Aku hanya ingin tahu pendapat Hyunjoong _hyung_ soal mimpiku." Jaejoong tersenyum pada Yunho.

"Hyunjoong _sshi_, jawablah pertanyaan istriku." Pinta Yunho.

Hyunjoong menggangguk kecil, "Kalau seperti itu maka aku akan membiarkan _yeoja_ itu bahagia dengan suaminya dan aku sendiri akan berusaha membahagiakan istriku." Jawabnya.

"Tapi itu pernikahan tanpa cinta." Bantah Jaejoong.

"Cinta bisa datang kapan saja, tidak terduga bahkan kepada orang yang kita benci sekalipun." Sahut Hyunjoong.

Jaejoong menatap wajah tampan suamninya, tersenyum manis sebelum kembali menatap jalan pekuburan yang terlihat sangat muram. Diujung sana terlihat kilau dari baju besi berlapis emas yang berada dalam gardu kecil. Jaejoong menatap kilauan itu serupa anak ayam yang merindukan perlindungan induknya yang sudah lama hilang.

"Joongie... Bagaimana seandainya Yunho memiliki seorang selir?" tanya Junsu lebih kepada keinginannya untuk menggoda _namja_ cantik itu.

Jaejoong menyipitkaan matanya sengit, ditatapnya Junsu yang berjalan di belakangnya bersama dengan Yoochun sebelum melirik suaminya yang nampak tersenyum senang. Jaejoong segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, "Akan ku singkirkan selir itu! Dia hanya selir dan aku ratunya. Aku akan meminta pembunuh bayaran untuk membunuhnya atau menyuruh pelayan untuk meracuninya." Jawab Jaejoong membuat Yunho, Junsu Yoochun dan semua orang dalam rombongan itu sedikit kaget, "Yunie hanya milikku! Dan aku tidak mau membaginya dengan yang lain!"

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan Junsu? Kau bukan hanya membuatnya cinta mati pada Yunho tetapi juga memili sifat possesif yang mengerikan." Bisik Yoochun.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau hal ini akan terjadi, jadi berhentilah menyalahkanku!" ucap Junsu yang hanya bisa menatap Jaejoong yang memang bersikap sangat manja dan possesif pada Yunho, "Setidaknya... dia bahagia dengan cara seperti ini. Iya, kan?"

.

.

Mata Hyunjoong membulat ketika melihat Jaejoong mengeluarkan belati kepemimpinan Artesis yang selama ini hilang –atau begitulah yang Hyunjoong dan para penduduk Artesis pikirkan. Matanya memancarkan sebuah kilat yang tidak disadari oleh orang lain ketika menatap belati itu.

"Bila Caramu memandang seorang ratu seperti itu, bisa membuat kepalamu terlepas dari badanmu... Hyunjoong _sshi_." Ucap Yoochun pelan. Tangan kanan Yunho itu sudah mengawasi gerak-gerik Hyunjoong sejak tadi, dan memang caranya menatap Jaejoong sangatlah berbeda dari caranya menatap yang lain. Yoochun seperti melihat kerinduan, hasrat ingin memiliki namun juga menyimpan kebencian dan dendam diwaktu bersamaan. Yoochun tidak tahu mengapa tetapi intuisinya mengatakan Hyunjoong bukan orang sembarangan.

"Dia banyak berubah. Entah apa yang sudah kalian lakukan pada jenderal Artesis itu!" sahut Hyunjoong penuh penekanan dan amarah.

"Dia? Dia sekarang ratu Cassiopiea, ratu Artesis juga. Kedudukkanya lebih tinggi daripada seorang jenderal." Ucap Yoochun, "Berhati-hatilah dengan mata dan lidahmu!" ucapnya mengingatkan.

.

Dilepaskannya tautan tangannya dari sang suami, mengeluarkan sebuah belati yang diberikan suaminya kepadanya, tersenyum pada seonggok baju perang berlapis emas yang sedikit berdebu itu walaupun air mata terus mengalir membasahi wajahnya. Berjalan menghapiri baju besi itu sebelum berlutut di hadapannya.

"_Appa_... maafkan Joongie yang seperti ini." Lirihnya, "_Mianhae_... _Jeongmal_ _mianhae_..."

Yunho yang melihat istrinya menangis seperti itu hanya bisa mengusap bahu Jaejoong lembut.

Jaejoong melirik tangan besar nan kokoh yang bertengger di bahu kirinya, menggenggam tangan itu erat untuk kemudian berdiri, "_Appa_... Inilah jalan yang Joongie pilih untuk kita semua. Maafkan Joongie..."

"Sudah?" tanya Yunho yang mengusap air mata yang membasahi wajah menawan istrinya.

"Hyunjoong _Hyung_... setidaknya satu minggu sekali mintalah orang untuk membersihkan makam _Appa_ku! Bagaimana mungkin makam seorang pahlawan bisa tidak terurus seperti ini?" tanya Jaejoong dengan nada yang sangat dingin.

"Akan ku lakukan." Jawab Hyunjoong.

.

.

Usai dari pekuburan, Jaejoong meminta diantar ke pasar untuk membelikan hadiah yang akan diberikannya pada Ahra. Meninggalkan Yunho, Yoochun dan Hyunjoong yang masih sibuk berbicara mengenai karakter perdagangan kota Artesis yang kadang masih menggunakan sistem barter pada hari-hari tertentu sebagai transaksi.

"Kain sutra? Atau perhiasan perak? _Hyung_... Menurutmu mana yang harus ku pilih?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Joongie..." panggil Junsu.

Jaejoong menoleh, menatap Junsu yang sedang menyentuh sebuah bros berbentuk bunga matahari yang terbuat dari emas dan perak.

"Bagaimana kalau ini?" tanya Junsu.

"Sangat indah." Ucap Jaejoong, "Tapi tidak cocok untuk _Noona_."

Junsu mengerutkan kenignya bingung.

"_Noona_ suka sesuatu yang terlihat agak mewah, Junsu _Hyung_." Jaejoong berjalan ke arah deretan kimono sutra. Mata bulat beningnya memperhatikan lekat-lekat sepasang kimono berwarna jingga yang dihiasi oleh ornamen berbentuk bulatan-bulatan kecil di seluruh permukaannya yang disulam menggunakan benang berwarna emas, "Aku mau ini..."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Junsu.

Jaejoong menggangguk pelan, "Terlihat mewah dan angkuh. Cocok untuk _Nonna_ dan Hyunjoong _hyung_." Jawab Jaejoong.

Junsu merasa sedikit aneh mendengar nada bicara Jaejoong yang terkesan dingin.

"Ah..." Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Junsu, membuat _namja_ bersuara khas itu sedikit kaget, "Haruskah aku membelikan untuk Yunie juga, _Hyung_? Changminiee? _Aigoo_!" Jaejoong kembali berkutat dengan barang-barang yang ada di toko itu, mulai memilih mana yang sekitranya cocok untuk suami dan adik iparnya.

"Hei! Jaga kelakuanmu! Kau ratu sekarang!" perintah Junsu ketika melihat Jaejoong berlarian di dalam toko seperti seekor burung parkit.

.

.

Jaejoong tersenyum bahagia usai keluar dari toko membawa beberapa bungkusan kain dan kotak kecil yang berisi barang-barang yang baru saja dibelinya. Senyumnya semakin lebar begitu melihat suaminya sedang berbicara dengan salah seorang penjual sate ikan di seberang jalan. Meninggalkan Junsu yang kepayahan membawa barang belanjaannya, Jaejoong berlari kecil menghampiri suaminya. Melihat Yunho yang juga tengah menatapnya sambil tersenyum membuat _namja_ cantik itu semakin bersemangat untuk segera memeluk suaminya.

Mata Jaejoong tiba-tiba saja membulat melihat pemandangan itu, raut wajahnya berubah menjadi serius. Dipercepatlah langkah kakinya, Jaejoong bahkan sudah berlari secepat yang ia bisa hingga membuat Yunho yang juga tengah melihatnya mengerutkan alis. Jaejoong tidak peduli bila dirinya dijadikan tontonan oleh orang-orang, yang jelas orang itu harus dihentikan sekarang. Cih! Kenapa orang-orang disekitar Yunho tidak menyadarinya, _eoh_?

"Joo..." Yochun tersentak kaget ketika Jaejoong merampas pedangnya dan menghunuskannya pada Yunho, "Jung Jaejoong!" pekik Yoochun.

Jaejoong segera mendorong tubuh Yunho ke arah samping.

Tlang!

Dua pedang yang sedang beradu itu membuat beberapa orang pedagang, pembeli dan pejalan kaki memekik kaget dan berlari untuk menyelamatkan diri.

"Siapa yang mengutusmu?" tanya Jaejoong dengan napas terengah, jemarinya mencengkeram kuat gagang pedangnya ketika menatap mata nyalang dari seorang yang memakai cadar yang berniat menghunuskan pedangnya pada Yunho tadi.

Yunho segera bangkit dari keterjerembabannya, merampas pedang salah satu pengawal yang mendampinginya, "_Boo_, menyingkir!" perintah Yunho. Melihat istrinya memegang pedang membuat amarahnya mendidih. Yunho sudah bersumpah dalam hatinya ketika menikahi Jaejoong kemarin, bahwa dirinya tidak akan mengijinkan istrinya memegang pedang lagi. Tapi kini...

Jleb!

Yunho segera menarik tubuh Jaejoong ke dalam pelukkannya ketika Hyunjoong menusuk pinggang orang yang sepertinya seorang pembunuh bayaran itu dari belakang hingga ujung pedangnya menembus perut sebelah kirinya hingga membuatnya meregang nyawa saat itu juga.

"Kau gila? Bagaimana bila Yang Mulia Ratu terkena ujung pedangmu, hah?!" sentak Junsu.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Hyunjoong yang kembali menyarungkan pedangnya.

Yoochun menatap Hyunjoong tajam, "Membunuhnya sama saja menghilangkan barang bukti dan informasi penting siapa sebenarnya yang mengutus orang ini." Ucap Yoochun, "Dan kurasa kota ini tidak aman lagi untuk Raja dan Ratu."

Jaejoong menatap nanar suaminya, pedang yang tadi digenggamnya sudah terlepas. Jaejoong mengamati wajah Yunho lekat-kelat, memastikan suaminya itu tidak apa-apa. Raut khawatir, cemas dan ketakutan terlukis jelas pada wajah rupawan Jaejoong, "Yunie... _Gwaechanayo_?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar, air mata sudah membasahi wajahnya.

Yunho tersenyum walaupun kemarahan masih menyelimuti dirinya, mendekap erat tubuh gemetaran istrinya, mencoba menenangkan ketakutan yang menyelimuti istrinya, "_Gwaechana_ _Boo_..." ucap Yunho.

"Hiks... _Ottoke_? _Ottoke_? Bagaimana bila orang itu berhasil melukai Yunie? Bagaimana kalau Yunie mati? Aku akan sendirian? Aku tidak mau. Hiks... Hiks..." Jaejoong mencengkeram erat kimono bagian belakang yang Yunho kenakan.

"Tidak apa-apa, _Boo_... Aku baik-baik saja bukan? Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian. Tidak akan pernah..."

.

.

Brak!

Yunho menggebrak meja di hadapannya keras, tidak lagi menyembunyikan amarahnya yang terpaksa ditahannnya karena ketakutan istrinya. Yunho terpaksa menenangkan Jaejoong yang terus menangis dan tidak mau ditinggal sendirian hingga akhirnya Ahra dan Junsu berhasil membuat _namja_ cantik yang kini menjadi ratu Cassiopeia itu tertidur.

"Kenapa hal seperti ini bisa terjadi didepan umum, Hyunjoong _sshi_? Bisa kau jelaskan padaku! Kau adalah wali kota Artesis tetapi kau tidak bisa menjaga keamanan kota dengan baik hingga penyusup seperti itu bisa lolos dari penjagaan?!" suara berang Yunho terdengar sangat keras dan lantang.

"Maafkan kelalaianku, Yang Mulia." Pinta Hyunjoong yang sejak tadi menundukkan kepalanya.

"Istriku bahkan sampai ketakutan seperti itu. Apa kau mencoba merencanakan pembunuhan terhadapku, Hyunjoong _sshi_?" tanya Yunho.

"Yang Mulia?!" Hyunjoong terkihat sangat kaget dituduh seperti itu.

"Sepertinya aku terlalu lunak pada kota ini... Apa sebaiknya aku membumihanguskan kota ini agar kejadian seperti tadi siang tidak terulang lagi?"

"Mohon pertimbangkan lagi!" Hyunjoong bersujud di samping kaki kursi yang diduduki oleh Yunho.

Yunho menatap Yoochun, "Besok aku akan kembali ke Istana Cassiopeia. Siapkan keberangkatanku!"

"_Ne_." Jawab Yoochun.

Yunho bangkit dari duduknya, meninggalkan ruang kerja wali kota Artesis itu dengan keangkuhan dan kemarahan yang mengiringi setiap langkahnya.

"Hyunjoong _sshi_, hal tadi memang membuat Yunho marah. Tetapi yang membuatnya murka seperti ini adalah ketakutan yang ditimbulkan kejadian tadi kepada Jaejoong." Ucap Yoochun, "_Namja_ yang kau tatap penuh cinta itu kini ketakutan, ketakutan akan kehilangan suaminya. Kau tahu? Seorang suami yang benar-benar peduli akan melakukan apapun untuk kebahagiaan istrinya. Dan ku rasa mulai sekarang kau tidak akan lagi bisa melihat _namja_ yang kau puja itu lagi." Yoochun melempar sebuah perkamen (kertas yang terbuat dari kulit binatang) pada Hyunjoong. Perkamen yang melukiskan keindahan paras ratu Cassiopeia yang Yoochun temukan di kamar Wali kota Artesis itu.

Hyunjoong menatap perkamen itu nanar.

"Selama aku berada di sini, ku pastikan kau tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak. Karena aku akan mengawasi setiap kecil langkah yang kau ambil. Selamat malam, selamat beristirahat." Ucap Yoochun sebelum pergi meninggalkan Hyunjoong yang terpuruk sendirian.

.

.

Yunho terus mengamati wajah yang tampak sembab itu, sedih melihat jejak air mata itu mengiasi wajah cantik ratunya. Yunho tidak menyadari kapan dan bagaimana bisa _namja_ yang dulunya adalah musuh yang sangat dibencinya itu kini sangat mempengaruhi hidupnya. Setiap senyuman yang Jaejoong tunjukkan padanya membuat hati Yunho merasakan bahagia, setiap air mata yang Jaejoong perlihatkan padanya membuat Yunho merasa marah dan sedih. Jaejoong berhasil membuat perasaan penguasa tertinggi Cassiopeia itu kacau balau namun penuh warna.

"Haruskah aku mengurungmu dalam istana agar kau tidak lagi bisa melihat kesedihan dan ketakutan?" gumam Yunho, dikecupnya bibir merah darah itu lembut sebelum menarik tubuh Jaejoong ke dalam dekapannya, "Akan ku singkirkan siapapun yang membuatmu mengeluarkan air mata lagi, walaupun orang itu adalah kakakmu sendiri." Janji Yunho.

.

.

"Dia menggunakan kemampuan bertempurnya, Junsu... Kau lihat sendiri kan tadi?" tanya Yoochun.

Junsu meminum teh hangatnya perlahan, "Aku tahu. Tetapi ku rasa itu tidak lebih dari gerak refleknya saja. Dia sangat mencintai Yunho, dia tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu yang buruk menimpa suaminya. Kau juga tahu hal itu, kan?"

"Ya..."

"Menjaganya agar tetap dalam pengawasan kita tidak akan mudah, Chun. Walaupun aku sudah mengacaukan ingatannya, tetapi aku tidak bisa mengacaukan perasaannya. Perasaan ingin melindungi orang yang penting itu tidak bisa dibentuk." Ucap Junsu. Ditatapnya kegelapan yang berada di luar jendela ruang baca gedung balai kota Artesis itu dalam diam, merenungi kejadian mengejutkan yang terjadi tadi siang.

Kejadian yang bisa saja mengubah semuanya...

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

**Reviews for Conscious a Lofa Chapter 8**

**ditstysandra** : Seiring berjalannya FF ini pertanyaan kamu akan terjawab juga kok.

**MPREG** **Lovers** : Sedikit tapi Yuuki post 2 kali sekali kan? Masih kurang? Kalau begitu Yuuki postnya jarang aja deh. Bisanya Yuuki segeni doank. Maaf kalau mengecewakan.

**baekhyunniewife** : Sudah baca warningnya belum?

**HunHanCherry1220** : Termasuk apa? Ada udang dibalik kerupuk ne? Enyak pan? #ga nyambung :3 Fighting!

**Dennis** **Park** : Hehehehhe... Nangkap cluenya ga?

**Clein** **cassie** : Tanya Appa nyok, pan Appa yang udah baca :D

**jema** **agassi** : Hueeeeeeeeee, Unnie mencampakan Yuuki #plak! Jangan-jangan? Andwe!

**lipminnie** : Sama :D

**Rukiasakura : Umma yeoppo ne?**

**rinatya12kmsyjs** :Ckckckck, kacihan #jitak #kasih permen cabe :P Rumah Rin dimana emang? Biar ga stres lomba makan cabe nyok ==

**runashine88** : Mau jadi SR kok bilang-bilang? == #jitak

**Lian Park** : Lhah? Kenapa ga tahu? Udah save tapi belum ditonton :D Yuuki sudah hukum lewat "**Pembalasan Bidadari Hitam**" silahkan buka WP Yuuki :D

**Ryan721** : Jreng! Jreng!

**Zora** **Fujoshi** : Review di WP bisa lewat akun FB atau Twitt. Tapi kalau mau manual, akan Yuuki kasih tahu caranya, ada 3 kotak yang harus diisi, kotak pertama untuk isian review, kotak ke-2 untuk email, kotak ke-3 untuk pane name yang mau dipakai. EP juga bisa difollow tanpa harus punya akun kok, asal punya email aja cukup. Heee... selamat mencoba. Shtttttttt Appa begitu cuma sama Umma doank :D

**Narita** **Putri** : Ne.

**Reanelisabeth** : Soalnya Yuuki pengen FF ini cepat kelar, pan udah ada epep baru #lirik WP.

**irnalee96** : Ane kalau buat NC emang begitu Neng ==

**rizkyamel63** : Ne.

**ajid** **yunjae** : Yuuki tahu loh :D

**unhyukie86** : Ne.

**Guest** : Ne.

Yang mau baca epep Yuuki yang berjudul **Pembalasan** **Bidadari** **Hitam** silahkan main ke WP Yuuki (narayuuki dot wordpress dot com). Gomawo atas semua kebaikkan yang diberikan pada Yuuki berupa fav/ follow dan review untuk Yuuki.

.

.

Sunday, June 15, 2014

10:02:05 AM

NaraYuuki


	10. Chapter 10

"_Joongieee..."_

"_Ne Harabojie?"_

"_Joongie tahu kalau kota Artesis ini sangat berarti bagi Harabojie? Di sini Harabojie bertemu dengan Halmoniemu, Di sini Appamu lahir dan menikah dengan Ummamu. Di sini Joongie lahir. Joongie harus menjaga kota ini untuk Harabojie ne?"_

"_Ne... Yaksok."_

.

.

.

.

.

_**Tittle**__** : **__**Consious a Lofa X**_

_**Writer**__** : NaraYuuki**_

_**Genre**__** : **__**Mau bantu Yuuki menentukan?**_

_**Rate**__** : **__**M**_

_**Cast**__** : **__**All member DBSK (untuk kebutuhan cerita marga disesuaikan) and Others. Seiring bertambahnya Chap castnya pun akan disesuaikan.**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: : They are not mine but this story **__**is**__** mine, NaraYuuki**_

_**Warning**__** : **__**This is YunJae Fan Fiction (Boys Love), M-Preg. **__**Yuuki masih butuh banyak belajar. Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran, Penceritaan ngebut.**__** Paragraf/ dialog yang penulisannya menggunakan Blod, Italic ataupun **__**under line **__**berarti itu adalah kejadian dimasa lampau (flash back) TANPA EDIT.**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**PASTIKAN BACA WARNINGNYA DULU**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Changmin hanya diam saja ketika _namja_ cantik yang kini menjadi kakak iparnya itu membongkar oleh-oleh yang dibawanya dari Artesis. Changmin juga hanya diam saja ketika Jaejoong memasangkan sebuah bros berbentuk daun yang terbuat dari giok padanya. Sebenarnya bisa saja Changmin menolak tetapi melihat tatapan tajam kakaknya membuat _namja_ jangkung itu berpikir ulang untuk melakukan sebuah penolakkan. Entah apa yang sudah terjadi di Artesis sehingga membuat kakaknya jadi seperti itu.

"Brosnya dibuat sebanyak 5 buah oleh pengrajinnya dan ku beli semua. Yunie, Junsu _hyung_, Yoochun _hyung_, Changmin dan untukku sendiri." Jaejoong terlihat senang melihat bros yang sudah melekat indah pada pakaian Changmin. "Ah... juga..."

Yunho menarik lengan Jaejoong, mencium bibir istrinya sebelum menatap wajah kebingungan _namja_ cantik itu, "Aku akan pergi ke ruang kerjaku, _Boo_..."

"_Eoh_? Yunie tidak mau istirahat dulu? Mau ku siapkan air untuk mandi?" tanya Jaejoong.

Penguasa Cassiopeia itu hanya tersenyum dan mengusap wajah istrinya pelan, "Nanti saja. Aku ingin mandi bersamamu."

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya, "Yunie... Jangan membuatku malu..."

Yunho hanya mengulum senyum sebelum meninggalkan Jaejoong dan Changmin, ada sesuatu yang harus dilakukannya, sesuatu yang sangat penting. Membaca 3 buah buku yang dibawanya dari Artesis contohnya...

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Changmin menatap curiga Jaejoong yang sedang mengaduk-aduk sebuah adonan dalam mangkuk besar. Usai membongkar oleh-oleh yang dibawanya dari Artesis, Ratu Cassiopeia itu memang langsung mengubur dirinya di dalam dapur.

Jaejoong hanya menoleh sekilas untuk melihat Changmin untuk kembali fokus pada apa yang tengah dilakukannya, "Kata _Appa_... dulu waktu baru menikah _Umma_ membuatkan kue renge untuk _Appa_. Sekarang aku ingin membuatnya untuk Yunho." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Kue renge?"

"Kue kukus berbentuk berbentuk bunga renge."

"Tidak beracun, kan?" tanya Changmin.

"_Eoh_? Beracun?" Jaejoong yang sedang menguleni adonannya menatap Changmin bingung.

"Lupakan!" Changmin berbalik, enggan menatap mutiara rusa betina yang Jaejoong miliki itu.

"_Gwaechana_..." ucap Jaejoong, "Tidak apa-apa kalau kau mencurigaiku. Aku memang lahir da besar di Artesis, tetapi bukan berarti aku berniat mencelakai suamiku sendiri, bukan?"

"_Ne_." Sahut Changmin yang segera beranjak pergi dari sana. Entah kenapa _namja_ jangkung itu merasa tidak enak hati setelah mencurigai Jaejoong.

.

.

Yunho diam mengamati lukisan ibunya, setelah seharian mengurung diri di ruang kerjanya bahkan mengabaikan waktu makan siangnya. Sang penguasa Cassiopeia itu bisa menarik sebuah kesimpulan yang harus diakuinya memang sedikit mengejutkan –sangat mengejutkan kalau boleh jujur.

"Sudah menemukan sesuatu?" tanya Changmin yang masuk ke ruang kerja Yunho membawa baki berisi teh hangat dan kue berbentuk seperti bunga berwarna-warni, "Istrimu mengamuk dan memaksaku menyeretmu keluar agar kau bisa makan siang."

Yunho hanya menatap Changmin dan baki yang dibawa adiknya itu dalam kediamannya.

"Aku membawakan ini agar istrimu berhenti berkicau." Diletakkannya baki yang dibawanya di atas meja kerja kakaknya.

"Jin Yihan. Apa yang kau tahu tentang dia?"

"Oh? Jin Yihan? Bukankah dia adik Jung Ilwoo _harabojie_ dari selir Jin yang diusir karena mencoba membunuh ratu kala itu?" tanya Changmin yang segera mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan sang kakak.

"Benar." Sahut Yunho.

"Lalu kenapa dengan itu semua?"

Yunho menunjukkan halaman terakhir buku sil-silah keluarga Choi pada Changmin.

"Ini..." Changmin menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan penuh keraguan.

"Kaisar Jung Shin memiliki dua putra yaitu Jung Ill Woo dan Jung Yihan yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Jin Yihan. Karena ibunya berniat jahat pada Ratu maka Selir Jin beserta putranya Jihan di usir dari istana. Keduanya kemudian pergi ke sebuah wilayah di daerah barat laut beserta dengan rombongannya dan membentuk koloni di sana yang kemudian lebih dikenal luas dengan nama Kota Artesis." Ucap Yunho menjelaskan, "Jin Yihan menikahi seorang anak pelarian dari tiongkok bernama Choi Mifei dan memiliki putra bernama Choi Siwon. Putra mereka memakai marga Mifei agar putra mereka bisa belajar di Cassiopeia bersama anak bangsawan Cassiopiea lainnya. Yihan dan Mifei juga mengangkat anak yang sebenarnya adalah putra dari sepupu Mifei bernama Kim Jifan atau Kim Kibum."

Changmin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mendengar penjelasan kakaknya, "Jadi?"

"Dugaan _Umma_ yang menganggap Choi Siwon menikahi adik kandungnya sendiri adalah sebuah kekeliruan karena Kim Kibum bukanlah adik kandung Choi Siwon." Ucap Yunho, "Sayang tidak banyak yang tahu mengenai hubungan kekerabatan mereka yang sesungguhnya."

"Lalu apa masalahnya dengan semua itu, _Hyung_?" tanya Changmin.

"Putra pertama Kaisar Jung Shin..." Yunho menatap adiknya.

"Jung Ill Woo _harabojie_? Kenapa dengannya?"

"Jung Ill Woo _harabojie_ memiliki seorang putra bernama Jung Woojung yakni _Appa_ kita."

Lagi-lagi Changmin mengganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jessica Jung adalah _Umma_ kita. Apa kau tahu apa hubungan Umma dengan Choi Siwon?" tanya Yunho.

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. _Umma_nya tidak pernah berbicara padanya kecuali untuk menanyakan perkembangan pelajaran yang diterimanya dari para guru jadi Changmin tidak begitu bisa memahami _Umma_nya. Berbeda dengan Yunho yang menjadi tempat sang _Umma_ mengadu setelah _Appa_ mereka meninggal karena serangan jantung ketika Umur Changmin 10 tahun.

"_Umma_ dan Choi Siwon adalah sepasang kekasih. _Umma_ dipaksa menikah dengan _Appa_ dan meninggalkan Choi Siwon." Ucap Yunho, "Tidak masalah pada awalnya, tetapi..."

"_Ne_?" Changmin mulai penasaran sekarang.

"Sebuah kejadian mengerikan terjadi dan terpaksa Choi Siwon menikahi adik angkatnya, Kim Kibum. Dan itu membuat _Umma_ murka."

"Ah... Karena cinta?" tebak Changmin.

"_Umma_ merasa ditipu oleh Choi Siwon yang kala itu berjanji akan setia pada _Umma_, padahal seandainya _Umma_ tahu penyebab pernikahan Choi Siwon dan Kim Kibum yang sebenarnya... _Umma_ akan menyesal dengan semua perbuatan yang sudah dilakukannya pada Choi Siwon."

"Maksud _Hyung_?" Changmin sedikit bingung karena kakaknya bicara sedikit berbelit-belit.

"Kim Kibum diperkosa dan mengandung anak hasil perkosaan itu. Choi Siwon menikahinya demi melindunginya dari aib." Yunho menatap Changmin, "Choi Ahra lahir empat bulan setelah pernikahan keduanya."

"Ah..." Changmin menggangguk, mulai memahami arah pembicaraan kakaknya.

"Kau tahu siapa laki-laki bejat yang sudah memerkosa Kim Kibum, Changmin?" tanya Yunho.

Cangmin menggelengkan kepalanya, "_Nugu_?"

"Jung Woojung. _Appa_ kita."

"_Mwo_?!" mata Changmin membulat.

"_Umma_ yang sakit hati pada Choi Siwon menghasut _Appa_ untuk menyerang Artesis. _Appa_ sendiri yang tahu kenyataan perihal keadaan Kim Kibum dan Ahra berniat membunuh keduanya agar tidak menjadi aib keluarga seandainya rahasia itu terkuak."

Changmin diam. Bingung harus berkata apa. Kenyataan ini benar-benar diluar dugaannya.

"Kini aku tahu kenapa aku bisa sangat melindungi Jaejoong. Aku anak _Appa_ dan Jaejoong anak Kim Kibum." Ucap Yunho, "Bukankah ini seperti sebuah karma? _Appa_ yang jatuh cinta pada Kim Kibum namun tidak bisa memilikinya karena harus menikah dengan _Umma_ melakukan hal sekeji itu. Dan karma itu menimpaku sekarang. Aku yang anak _Appa_ jatuh cinta pada Jaejoong, aku menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan Jaejoong. Bukankah ini ironis... Takdir yang diturunkan padaku? Sangat ironis bukan?"

"_Hyung_... Kalau _Appa_ menginginkan Kim Kibum, kenapa _Appa_ tidak mengangkatnya menjadi seorang selir?" tanya Changmin.

"Kau tidak diajari guru sejarahmu? Semenjak penghianatan selir Jin pada Kaisar Jung Shin, setiap raja yang menduduki tahta Cassiopeia tidak diijinkan memiliki seorang selir. Selir baru boleh diangkat setelah 15 tahun pernikahan raja dan ratu namun belum memiliki keturunan. Jadi _Appa_ yang kala itu sudah menikahi _Umma_ dan _Umma_ sedang mengandungku tidak mungkin bisa mengangkat seorang selir."

"Jadi?"

"Choi Ahra adalah saudari kita." Jawab Yunho, "Sayangnya... dia sudah berhianat bukan hanya pada negara tetapi juga pada dirinya sendiri."

"Maksud _Hyung_?!"

Yunho kemudian membuka buku cacatan Choi Siwon, "Ahra sebenarnya menaruh hati pada Kim Hyunjoong dan berniat memanfaatkan _namja_ itu untuk merebut kedudukan sebagai pemimpin kota Artesis karena Ahra tidak terima bila adiknya, Jaejoong yang menjadi Pemimpinnya. Ahra merasa dicuragi oleh Jaejoong. Dia anak sulung tetapi bukan dia yang dipilih, itu membuatnya iri."

"Kenapa dia melakukan hal itu? Karena iri?"

"Entahlah... Hanya saja di sini Choi Siwon mengatakan bahwa gelagat angkuh Ahra sudah terlihat sejak kecil karena itu Choi Siwon menyerahkan belati kepemimpinannya pada Jaejoong."

"Tapi kau sudah mengangkat Kim Hyunjoong menjadi wali kota Artesis, _Hyung_."

"Tidak masalah sama sekali." Ucap Yunho, "Kau tahu? Kim Hyunjoong sangat mencintai istriku. Dan ku rasa selama Jaejoong baik-baik saja di sini Kim Hyunjoong tidak akan berbuat sesuatu yang membahayakan dirinya sendiri."

"Darimana kau mendapatkan keyakinan seperti itu, _Hyung?_"

"Siwon menyadari sejak masih remaja namja itu selalu memperhatikan Jaejoong. Dan aku pun telah melihat bagaimana caranya menatap istriku. Tetapi aku tetap harus memastikan dia berada dibawah pegawasan Yoochun."

Changmin mengganggukkan kepalanya, "Lalu sebenarnya siapa Kim Hyunjoong itu?"

"Keponakan Kim Kibum dari garis keturunan ibu. Maksudku ibu kandungnya, bukan ibu Choi Siwon yang sudah membesarkannya."

"Ah, masalah ini sudah terpecahkan..."

"Belum Changmin."

"Apalagi _Hyung_? Kita sudah tahu siapa itu Kim Hyunjoong, sejarah kota artesis dan penyebab permusuhan antara Cassiopeia dan Kota yang sekarang berada dibawah kekuasaanmu itu, kan?"

"Masih banyak hal yang belum bisa terjawab walaupun aku sudah membaca isi semua buku-buku ini." Gumam Yunho. Diambilnya sebuah kue renge untuk kemudian dimakannya, "Hmm... sangat manis. Kau mau?"

"Istrimu sudah menyisakan untukku. Dia mengancam akan melarangku makan bila aku ikut mencicipi jatahmu." Sahut Changmin yang berdiri dari duduknya, "Lusa aku akan ke Artesis. Aku ingin melihat perkembangan kota itu sekaligus melihat saudari kita lagi..." ucapnya sebelum pergi.

.

.

Jaejoong menatap bulan sabit yang terlihat indah dari jendela, sudah malam rupanya dan suaminya belum datang ke kamar mereka. Jaejoong diam dalam perenungannya, mengabaikan para dayang yang menunduk takut padanya. Entahlah, Jaejoong juga tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya bisa mudah marah bila ada hal yang tidak beres berkaitan dengan suaminya. Jaejoong bisa saja mendobrak ruang kerja suaminya untuk menyeret suaminya keluar dari sana, tetapi Jaejoong tidak mau melakukannya karena siapa tahu Yunhonya sedang mengurus urusan negara yang sangat pelik.

"Apa yang _Boo_ Jae lamunkan?"

Jaejoong diam sejenak, mengamati lengan kokoh yang melilit perutnya, "Yunie, apakah aku egois? Kadang aku ingin memonopoli Yunie untuk diriku sendiri. Aku tidak suka harus membagi Yunie dengan rakyat."

Yunho tersenyum, "Oh _Boo_... Aku milikmu seutuhnya, jangan ragukan itu. Rakyat adalah tanggung jawabku jadi aku tidak mungkin mengabaikan mereka. Ku harap _Boo_ Jae mengerti keadaanku ini?"

Jaejoong menatap jendela kamar mereka yang terbuka lebar dengan tatapan berbinar, "Aku tidak mau mengerti! Tapi aku sangat mengerti Yunie... _Kajja_ kita mandi!" ajaknya.

.

.

"Yunie..." Jaejoong mendongak ke belakang, menatap wajah tampan suaminya yang juga tengah menatapnya lembut. Saat ini mereka sedang berendam di dalam kolam air panas berukura meter yang berada di sayap kanan kamar mereka. Jaejoong duduk nyaman di atas pangkuan suaminya, saat-saat bersantai seperti ini sangat berharga untuknya. Pada saat seperti inilah Jaejoong bisa bermanja-manja bersama suaminya dan sedikit melupakan urusan negara.

"Hm?" sahut Yunho. Dikecupnya kening sang istri.

"Sampai sekarang aku tidak ingat apa penyebab lukaku."

"_Eoh_? Junsu belum memberitahumu penyebabnya?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, memutar tubuhnya menghadap suaminya, mengabaikan sesuatu yang masih bersemayam dalam dirinya mulai bereaksi kembali akibat ulahnya itu.

"Berhenti mempermainkan hasrat yang suamimu ini milikki, _Boo_!" Yunho mengingatkan.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum geli melihat wajah suaminya yang kembali diliputi oleh gairah, "Jadi?"

"Saat itu hanya Changmin yang menjaga istana. Kau marah karena tidak ku ajak turut serta ke medan pertempuran, diam-diam kau menyusup dan lepas dari pengawasan Changmin. Seorang prajurit musuh melukaimu begitu kau sampai di medan pertempuran..." ucap Yunho sambil mengusap kulit di sekitar luka pada bahu kanan Jaejoong.

"Siapa yang menemukanku? Bagaimana kalau aku mati di sana?"

Yunho mengusap wajah Jaejoong dengan telapak tangannya yang basah, "Kau tidak akan mati! Tidak akan!" Yunho mendekap erat tubuh telanjang istrinya, "Luka punggungmu sudah kering, ku rasa beberapa hari lagi kulit matinya akan terkikis."

"Siapa yang menemukanku, Yunie?"

""Seorang prajurit."

"Sudahkah kau memberinya penghargaan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Lalu apa penyebab perang itu, hm? Kenapa kau menyerang kota kelahiranku?"

"Karena kota itu melindungi keluarga penjahat negara, _Boo_." Jawab Yunho tenang.

"_Arra_..." Jaejoong melilitkan lengannya pada leher Yunho, mencium bibir berbentuk hati suaminya mesra, "Bisakah kita lanjutkan di atas ranjang? Airnya mulai membuat kulitku keriput."

Yunho tertawa keras. Istrinya tidak akan pernah ragu ataupun malu mengatakan sesuatu ketika _namja_ cantik itu sedang berhasrat, "_Arra_... Mari kita pindah tempat."

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Note: Kisah Umma & Jung Yunho pada cerita FF Sagnara YunJae menimpa Yuuki. Jadi Yuuki agak sedih dan ga tahu kapan lagi bisa post FF. Yuuki butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri.

Mian belum bisa balas review #bow. Gomawo...

Yang bingung akun ini silahkan baca profilenya.

.

.

Tuesday, June 17, 2014

12:16:04 PM

NaraYuuki


	11. Chapter 11

"Anak buahmu tidak berhasil membunuhnya! Satu-satunya cara adalah menyelinap ke dalam istana Cassiopeia kemudian membunuhnya perlahan-lahan. Racuni dia!

"Tapi..."

"_Wae_?"

"Tuan muda Jaejoong ada di sana."

"Jaejoongie? Hm... kalau dia mengacau lagi ku berikan ijin untuk membunuhnya lebih dahulu."

"_Mwo_? Tapi tujuan utama kita adalah Jung Yunho."

"Siapa pun yang menghalangi harus mati! _Arraso_?"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tittle**__** : **__**Consious a Lofa XI**_

_**Writer**__** : NaraYuuki**_

_**BettaReader**__** : Andini Vidyalestari**_

_**Genre**__** : **__**Fantasy/ Romance/ Sad dikit?**_

_**Rate**__** : **__**M**_

_**Cast**__** : **__**All member DBSK (untuk kebutuhan cerita marga disesuaikan) and Others. Seiring bertambahnya Chap castnya pun akan disesuaikan.**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: : They are not mine but this story **__**is**__** mine, NaraYuuki**_

_**Warning**__** : **__**This is YunJae Fan Fiction (Boys Love), M-Preg. **__**Yuuki masih butuh banyak ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran, Penceritaan ngebut.**__** Paragraf**__** atau**__** dialog yang penulisannya menggunakan Blod, Italic ataupun **__**under line **__**berarti itu adalah kejadian dimasa lampau (flash back) TANPA EDIT.**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**PASTIKAN BACA WARNINGNYA DULU**_

_**YANG PUASA, BACANYA KALAU UDAH BUKA SAJA NE :D**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Tengah malam Jaejoong terbangun dari tidurnya, tersenyum menatap wajah suaminya yang masih terlelap dengan segala mimpi indah yang mendekapnya. Diusapnya rahang tegas milik suaminya perlahan sebelum meraih kimono tidurnya. Usai melilitkan kimono asal, Jaejoong turun dari ranjang dan berjalan perlahan menuju arah meja sembari memegangi pinggangnya.

"Dasar beruang besar menyebalkan!" gerutunya. Jaejoong nyaris memekik ketika mendudukkan dirinya pada salah satu kursi yang keras. Mengeluh betapa sakitnya lubang penglepasannya (anus) akibat ulah suaminya, yah sedikit banyak karena dirinya juga yang tadi menggoda suaminya.

Jaejoong meraih perkamen dan kuas untuk menulis, mencelupkan kuas ke dalam botol kecil tempat mencelupkankuas dengan tinta sebelum menggoreskan kuas itu di atas perkamen –menulis surat. Dengan teliti dan hati-hati Jaejoong menulis surat. Agak kikuk juga karena entah kenapa tangan Jaejoong serasa asing menulis menggunakan kuas.

"Ah... aku ingat. Di Artesis kan tidak menggunakan kuas tapi pena dari bulu." Jaejoong melirik ke arah tempat tidur, ingin membangunkan suaminya dan minta dicarikan pena bulu. Tetapi melihat wajah lelah Yunho, ratu Cassiopeia itu memilih untuk melanjutkan tulisannya saja.

.

.

Pagi harinya Jaejoong menyerahkan surat yang tengah malam tadi ditulisnya pada Changmin, membuat adik ipar nan jangkungnya menyerngit kebingungan. Terlebih ketika Yunho menatap tajam Changmin seolah hendak melumatnya hidup-hidup detik itu juga.

"Surat apa ini?" tanya Changmin, mengabaikan tatapan membunuh yang kakaknya berikan padanya.

"Oh, kau akan ke Artesis besok, kan? Aku menulisnya semalam. Berikan surat itu pada Junsu _hyung ne_." Ucap Jaejoong dengan senyum sumpringah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kalau kau ingin mengirim pesan pada, Junsu kenapa tidak mengirim seorang prajurit untuk menyampaikan pesanmu ke Artesis, _Boo_?" tanya Yunho.

"Setelah penyerangan yang hampir melukai Yunie?" Jaejoong balik bertanya, "_Ani_." Ucapnya ketus.

"Entah apa yang terjadi padanya tapi istrimu itu semakin aneh saja, _Hyung_." Bisik Changmin ketika melihat Jaejoong mengomeli salah satu dayang hanya karena ada setitik kulit yang tertinggal pada irisan buah mangga yang dihidangkan di atas meja. Changmin membuka surat yang Jaejoong serahkan padanya ketika matanya melihat istri kakaknya itu beranjak pergi dari ruang makan sambil terus mengomel, mempermasalahkan kulit buah mangga.

"_Boo_ Jae akan marah bila dia tahu kau membaca surat yang ditulisnya untuk Junsu." Ucap Yunho.

"Menurut pendapatku, kau sendiri pun penasaran dengan apa yang istrimu tulis dalam surat ini kan, _Hyung_?" tanya Changmin.

Yunho merampas perkamen yang berada di tangan Changmin, membuka simpul tali yang melilit gulungan perkamen itu dengan tidak sabar. Yunho ingin tahu apa yang istrinya tulis dalam suratnya.

"Yang ku herankan kenapa dia mengirim surat menggunakan perkamen? Kenapa tidak menggunakan kertas dan amplop seperti biasanya saja?" gumam Changmin yang sama sekali tidak digubris oleh Yunho.

"Dia meminta Junsu pulang untuk menyiapkan sebuah kejutan untukku." Ucap Yunho begitu selesai membaca isi surat Jaejoong untuk Junsu.

"_Eoh_? Hanya seperti itu saja isi suratnya?" Changmin mengambil perkamen dari tangan Yunho untuk membaca isinya, "Astaga _Hyung_! Istrimu benar-benar! Kalau hanya seperti ini saja suratnya dia bisa memintaku menyampaikan pesannya secara langsung, kan? Kenapa harus repot-repot menulis surat?"

"Cepat gulung sebelum _Boo_ Jae melihatmu membuka suratnya atau dia akan mengamuk." Yunho mengingatkan ketika mendengar suara istrinya yang semakin dekat, "Dia susah dijinakkan sekarang. Kau tahu itu?"

"Salahmu yang terlalu memanjakannya!" gerutu Changmin, "Lagi pula yang membukanya kan kau bukan aku."

.

.

Wajah cantik yang terlihat pucat itu merengut kesal. Sudah hampir satu bulan setelah kepergian Changmin ke Artesis tetapi Junsu belum juga pulang. Setiap hari _namja_ cantik itu selalu menanyakan Junsu dan Junsu. Pernah suatu pagi _namja_ cantik itu mengamuk dan nyaris menghunuskan pedang pada Yunho ketika menuntut kepulangan Junsu. Yunho yang sudah dipusingkan dengan tingkah aneh istrinya terpaksa mengirim orang untuk menjemput sepupunya itu.

Di sinilah mereka sekarang...

Berada di paviliun di atas danau buatan yang berada di belakang bangunan istana. Yunho sedang ingin menghabiskan waktu di sana karena itu Yunho menuntut istrinya untuk menemaninya setelah dirinya berhasil memulangkan Junsu untuk ratu kesayangannya.

Tetapi sang ratu kelihatan sangat bosan. Wajah cantiknya merengut, beberapa kali bibir semerah darahnya itu mencibir dan mendengus keras, memamerkan pada suami, para pengawal dan dayang yang berada di sekitarnya bahwa dirinya sedang diambang kebosanan.

"Yang Mulia..." panggil Jaejoong dengan suara dibuat semendayu mungkin membuat Junsu yang duduk di sampingnya hanya bisa mengulum senyum.

"Hm?" tanya Yunho yang masih fokus memnggoreskan kuasnya di atas kanfas.

Jaejoong mencibir, menarik tangan kanan Yunho yang sibuk membuat lukisan bambu memuakkan, "Jangan tidak acuh pada kami!" wajahnya cemberut ketika meletakkan telapak kanan Yunho di atas permukaan perutnya. Mata indahnya menatap galak suaminya yang menurutnya kali ini sangat _pabo_ dan tidak peka.

"_Boo_?" Yunho bingung. Tidak biasanya istri cantiknya itu bersikap seperti ini di hadapan para dayang dan pelayan.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh, Yang Mulia!" Ketus Junsu."Mengurus negara kau bisa tetapi mengurus istrimu sendiri kau tidak mampu." Sindirnya.

Mata kecil nan tajam milik Yunho meyipit galak, "Kim Junsu!"

"Jaejoongie sedang mengandung anakmu, Jung Yunho!" pekik Junsu tidak sabar. Bagaimana bisa sepupunya yang garang ketika berada dimedan perang itu bisa tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi pada istrinya sendiri? Padahal dilihat dari mana pun gelagat Jaejoong yang tidak biasa akhir-akhir ini harusnya bisa menyadarkan Yunho

"_Mwo_? _Boo_?" mata kecil Yunho membulat, menatap istrinya dengan tatapan terkejut. Yunho tidak punya firasat soal ini dan tiba-tiba saja mendapatkan kabar yang sangat penting seperti sekarang.

"Dasar tidak peka!" sentak Jaejoong yang langsung melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Yunho, beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan pergi diikuti Junsu dan beberapa dayang.

"Hamil? Astaga!" Yunho tersenyum lebar. Membuat para prajurit yang menemaninya mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum.

.

.

"Kenapa tidak mengatakan padaku, _Boo_?" tanya Yunho saat mengusap punggung istrinya yang tiba-tiba ingin mandi bersamanya sore itu, "Itukah yang kau maksud kejutan untukku seperti yang kau tulis dalam suratmu kepada Junsu satu bulan yang lalu?"

Jaejoong tersentak kaget, menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap tajam suaminya penuh curiga. "Darimana Yunie tahu? Yunie membaca suratku untuk Junsu _Hyung_?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi galak.

Yunho gelagapan menjawabnya. Tadi raja Cassiopeia itu sudah berkonsultasi pada dokter yang memeriksa istrinya dan mengatakan orang yang tengah hamil memiliki perasaan yang lebih peka daripada orang pada umumnya, yang dimaksud peka oleh para dokter itu adalah perubahan sikap istrinya yang bisa cepat tersulut emosi atau merasakan kesedihan mendadak. "_MianBoo_, aku..."

"Yunie tidak mempercayaiku?" walaupun memasang wajah marah namun mata hitam selegam mutiara rusa betina itu sudah melelehkan air mata.

"_Boo_..." Yunho ingin Junsu di sini sekarang agar bisa menghapus ingatan istrinya.

Jaejoong berdiri dari atas pangkuan Yunho, keluar dari kolam tempat mereka berendam, meraih kimono mandinya kasar sebelum memakainya asal.

"_Boo_..." Yunho berusaha menghentikan tindakkan istrinya.

"Aku mulai berpikir bahwa kau tidak pernah mencintaiku!" ucap Jaejoong dingin."Kau... kau dan Changmin tidak pernah bisa mempercayaiku."

"_Boo_!"

"Kalau begitu kenapa menikahiku?!" bentak Jaejoong. Bibir semerah darahnya sudah bergetar menahan isakan seiring air matanya yang semakin deras. "Lebih baik pulangkan aku ke Artesis!" ucapnya sebelum berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempat pemandian yang biasanya menjadi saksi bisu kemesraannya dengan Yunho.

.

.

"Dia marah padamu karena kau membaca surat yang ditulisnya untukku?" tanya Junsu ketika tiba-tiba saja Yunho mendobrak kamarnya dengan wajah bingung yang tidak pernah dilihat sepanjang hidupnya.

"Ya." Yunho menjawab singkat, tidak sabar.

"Kau mencurigai istrimu sendiri. Wajar bila Joongie sakit hati padamu." Ucap Junsu tenang.

"Junsu, kau tahu..."

"Kau memaksaku mencuci otaknya, mengacaukan ingatannya, kau menikahinya dan menghamilinya tetapi kau masih tidak mempercayainya?" tanya Junsu, "Jung Yunho! Kau benar-benar sangat jahat!"

"Aku perlu waspada Junsu!" Yunho membela diri.

"Perlukah ku ingatkan padamu bagaimana Jaejoong berlari menyongsongmu ketika kau nyaris ditebas oleh pembunuh bayaran saat kita di Artesis dulu? Atau perlukah ku ingatkan padamu bahwa kau benar-benar pembohong ulung yang membuatnya percaya pada setiap omonganmu walaupun dia sendiri merasakan kebingungan?" tanya Junsu, "Ya, Jaejoong bingung mengenai luka yang sempat dideritanya. Jaejoong bingung kenapa Ahra bisa menikah dengan Kim Hyunjoong. Dia menanyakannya padaku kemarin untuk membandingkan jawaban yang ku berikan dengan jawaban yang terlontar dari mulutmu."

Yunho menatap Junsu gelisah.

"Dia lebih percaya kau daripada aku." Ucap Junsu, "Tetapi bahkan kau tidak memberikan sedikit saja kepercayaanmu padanya. Aku menyesal menuruti perintahmu untuk mengacaukan ingatannya dulu bila sikapmu padanya seperti ini sekarang."

Yunho menggebrak meja, menatap nyalang pada Junsu sebelum meninggalkan kamar sepupunya dengan hati terbakar.

"Aku tahu kau hanya terlalu peduli padanya, Yun." Junsu tersenyum sebelum meminum teh hangatnya.

.

.

Yunho menusap jejak air mata itu perlahan, menidurkan dirinya sendiri di samping istri cantiknya yang bahkan dalam tidurnya pun masih sengungukan. Yunho mendekap tubuh kurus yang kini menjadi ibu bagi calon anaknya, "Aku tidak bermaksud melukaimu. Sungguh... ku percaya padaku kan, _Boo_?" bisiknya ketika istrinya menggeliat dalam pelukkannya.

.

.

"_**Appa, boleh Joongie pinjam?"**_

"_**Ani, Chagy... Pisau belati ini terlalu berbahaya untukmu." Namja dewasa itu mengusap kepala bocah cantik berusia enam tahun yang menatapnya polos, "Joongie boleh memilikinya ketika Joongie sudah besar. Pada saat itu Joongie tidak hanya akan memiliki belati ini tetapi juga akan memiliki seluruh tanah tempat kita berpijak sekarang."**_

"_**Jeongmal? Joongie mau cepat besar kalau begitu, Appa!"**_

_**Tawa yang perlahan menjauh itu serupa suara tambur yang dipukul-pukul sangat keras sebagai tanda akhirnya sebuah kebahagiaan dan dimulainya peperangan.**_

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

**NOTE PENTING: HARAP BACA!**

Bagi yang mengikuti FF Concious a Lofa Yuuki ini, Yuuki ga akan post lagi di FFn karena Yuuki kesulitan masuk FFn. Semua modem Yuuki ga bisa dipakai untuk akses FFn jadi FF itu akan lanjut di WP Yuuki, . com (kalau linknya tidak bisa dibuka silahkan cek akun FFn dengan nama NaraYuuki dan buka profilnya).

Terima kasih untuk Dini & Eli yang selama ini mau repot-repot bantu Yuuki untuk mempost tulisan gaje Yuuki.

Gomawo atas dukungan Chingudeul, Saengie & Eonni selama ini dengan memberikan review, memfav & memfollow tulisan Yuuki. Mian atas ketidaknyamanan ini. Jeongmal mianhae.

.

.

Tuesday, July 01, 2014

7:16:26 PM

NaraYuuki


	12. Chapter 12

_**Tittle**__** : **__**Consious a Lofa XII**_

_**Writer**__** : NaraYuuki**_

_**Betta reader : Metha Sari**_

_**Genre**__** : **__**Fantassy/ Romance/ Sad dikit?**_

_**Rate**__** : **__**M**_

_**Cast**__** : **__**All member DBSK (untuk kebutuhan cerita marga disesuaikan) and Others. Seiring bertambahnya Chap castnya pun akan disesuaikan.**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: : They are not mine but this story **__**is**__** mine, NaraYuuki**_

_**Warning**__** : **__**This is YunJae Fan Fiction (Boys Love), M-Preg. **__** kata harapdimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran, Penceritaanngebut.**__** Paragraf/ dialog yang penulisannya menggunakan Blod, Italic ataupun **__**under line **__**berarti itu adalah kejadian dimasa lampau (flash back) TANPA EDIT.**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**PASTIKAN BACA WARNINGNYA DULU**_

_**YANG PUASA, BACANYA KALAU UDAH BUKA SAJA NE :D**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Udara dingin menampar-nampar wajahnya, membuat selembar kertas yang tercengkeram pada tangan kanannya menari berkibar-kibar ibarat panji-panji perang yang pernah bertahta beberapa bulan yang lalu. Mata selegam mutiara rusa betina itu menatap nanar cahaya jingga yang muncul di ufuk timur seiring semakin redupnya cahaya sang venus. Perasaannya kacau, pikirannya bingung. Entah sisi mana yang harus dipercayainya? Entah bagaimana dirinya harus mengambil sikap? Entah apa yang akan terjadi nantinya...

"Yunho akan mengamuk bila tidak menemukanmu di sampingnya saat dia bangun tidur nanti." keluh Junsu yang berdiri beberapa langkah di belakang sosok cantik yang tengah menatap nanar sinar redup dikaki langit yang muram itu dari balik tembok kokoh yang membentengi istana Cassiopeia.

Suara kertas yang diremas menambah semarak pagi yang sepi, mata hitam legam itu melirik ke sebelah kiri ketika satu peleton (prajurit yang terdiri dari 20-40 orang) lewat dengan suara derap langkah yang seirama, kilatan senjata mereka yang tertempa sinar remang obor membuat sosok cantik yang tengah murung itu memikirkan sesuatu, "Junsu _Hyung_..."

"Hm?" sahut Junsu.

"Pinjamkan pedangmu padaku!"

"_Mwo_?" mata Junsu membulat, "Pedang? Untuk apa?!" tanya Junsu curiga.

"Berikan pedangmu padaku sekarang Junsu _Hyung_! Ratu sudah memerintahmu jadi kau harus memberikan apa yang ku mau, sekarang!"

.

.

"Bagaimana bisa kalian tidak tahu dimana dia, hah?! Kalian menjaga pintu, kan?!" suara itu menggelegar di pagi hari, membuat para dayang dan prajurit menunduk ketakutan. Mereka tidak hanya takut akan kehilangan pekerjaan tetapi juga takut kepala mereka melayang karena kasus menghilangnya sang ratu.

"Ampun Yang Mulia, kami akan mencari Yang Mulia Ratu secepatnya." Ucap salah seorang prajurit jangkung yang wajahnya sudah memucat ketakutan.

"Kalau begitu cepat cari!" bentak Yunho. Penguasa tertinggi Cassiopeia itu sangat gusar sekarang, pasalnya tadi pagi ketika dirinya membuka matanya istri tercinta yang semalam didekapnya dalam pelukkannya menghilang entak kemana. Hal itu membuat Yunho panik dan uring-uringan, terlebih bila mengingat istrinya sedang membawa anak mereka dalam perutnya.

"Yang Mulia..." seorang dayang berlari mendekati Yunhodengan napas terengah karena berlari kecil sejak tadi, "Yang Mulia Ratu sedang berada di tempat latihan pedang bersama Tuan Junsu, Yang Mulia."

"Apa?!" mata Yunho membulat, "Apa yang dilakukannya di sana?" Yunho sudah berdiri dari duduknya sekarang.

"Ya... Yang Mulia ratu sedang bertarung dengan seorang prajurit, Yang Mulia." Ucap dayang itu sedikit takut melihat kemarahan yang tercetak jelas pada wajah rajanya.

"Bermain pedang dalam keadaan hamil? Apa dia sudah gila?" pekik Yunho yang segera keluar dari kamarnya, mengabaikan teriakan para prajurit dan dayang yang memintanya untuk tenang.

.

.

"Dasar Beruang brengsek menyebalkan! Mati kau!" pedang panjang nan tajam itu terus terayun menebas boneka jerami yang biasanya digunakan oleh para prajurit baru untuk berlatih dasar bertempur. "Mati kau! Mati kau! Matilah dan membusuk di neraka!" pekikkan kesal terlontar dari bibir semerah darah itu ketika menebas kepala, tangan dan kaki boneka jeraminya, mengabaikan tatapan dan jerit histeris yang dilontarkan oleh para dayang dan prajurit yang khawatir melihat aksinya.

"Jung Jaejoong!" panggil Junsu yang sudah kehilangan kesabaran menghadapi Ratunya, "Sudah cukup! Ayo kembali! Yunho akan cemas mencarimu! _Kajja_!" ajaknya.

"Aku bukan hanya cemas, kalian nyaris membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak." Ucap Yunho yang sudah tiba bersama beberapa dayang dan prajurit yang mengekorinya, "Dan apa-apaan itu, hah? Yah Jung Jaejoong! Kau sedang hamil sekarang, jauhkan benda berbahaya itu darimu!" jeritnya ketika melihat pedang panjang itu berada dalam genggaman tangan kanan istrinya.

Mata sehitam mutiara rusa betina dan mata setajam mata seekor musang yang sedang berburu itu saling menatap sengit penuh kemarahan.

"Ku peritahkan kau untuk menjauhka pedang laknat itu dari tanganmu, Jung Jaejoong!" ucap Yunho dengan suara mendesis menahan kemarahan.

Bukannya menurut, Jaejoong justru berjalan menuju arah Yunho sembari menyeret pedang yang berada di tangan kanannya, memandang benci penuh dendam pada _namja_ tampan yang sudah menjadi suaminya itu. "Kau tidak bisa memerintahku seperti memerintah seorang budak, Yang Mulia!"

"Aku berhak memerintahkanmu karena kau istriku!" Yunho menatap Jaejoong lekat-lekat, berusaha memahami ledakan emosi yang sedang terjadi pada istrinya.

"Pulangkan aku ke Artesis, sekarang!" bentak Jaejoong, dihunuskannya pedang yang berada di tangannya ke arah leher Yunho.

"Jung Jaejoong!" pekik Junsu yang langsung berlari ketika melihat tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong jatuh pingsan.

Yunho yang sudah mendekap tubuh istrinya hanya menatap tajam Junsu, "Kau hutang penjelasan padaku Junsu!" ucapnya sambil membopong tubuh terkulai Jaejoong.

Junsu mengambil pedang panjang yang tadi dipakai oleh Jaejoong, pedangnya sendiri sebelum berjalan mensejajari langkah Yunho, "Dia membangunkanku pukul 3 pagi dan memintaku menemaninya melihat matahari terbit." Junsu mencoba menjelaskan, "Kau tahu, matanya sembab sekali. Ku kira dia menangis sepanjang malam."

"Dia memang menangis." Sahut Yunho.

"Ahra mengiriminya surat."

Langkah Yunho berhenti sesaat sebelum kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya, "Kenapa aku tidak tahu?" tanya Yunho.

"Aku pun tidak tahu." Ucap Junsu yang juga merasakan sebuah kejanggalan. Biasanya surat yang diterima oleh Jaejoong akan dilaporkan dulu pada Yunho tetapi fajar tadi Jaejoong datang ke kamarnya membawa selembar surat yang membuatnya sedikit gusar. Surat itu sekarang sudah robek karena Jaejoong sendiri mengoyaknya sebelum latihan pedang tadi.

"Kau tahu apa isinya?"

"_Eoh_? Ya, aku tahu." Jawab Junsu, "Ahra mengatakan bila dirinya sedang hamil sekarang dan berharap Jaejoongie bisa mengunjunginya dalam waktu dekat ini."

"Hamil?" tanya Yunho, "Panggil dokter segera!" perintahnya pada dua orang dayang yang berdiri di lorong istana, memberi hormat padanya.

"Ya. Dia hamil."

"Apakah karena surat itu hingga _Boo_ Jae meminta dipulangkan ke Aresis? Kota terkutuk itu?" tanya Yunho.

Junsu melirik Yunhoo kesal, "_Yah_! Dia minta dipulangkan itu pun karena salahmu sendiri, _pabo_!"

"Kim Junsu, aku adalah rajamu! Ingat itu?"

"Jaejoongie minta dipulangkan karena sikapmu. _Aish_! Kenapa kau tidak peka, hah?" omel Junsu.

"Haruskah aku membawa _Boo_ Jae ke Artesis?"

"Bukan ide yang bagus." Ucap Junsu, "Kalau kau pergi, tahta akan kosong."

"Aku bisa menyuruh Changmin pulang."

Junsu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, membukakan pintu untuk Yunho agar sepupunya itu bisa segera membaringkan Jaejoong di atas tempat tidur, "Aku sedang meminta Yoochun dan Changmin menyelidiki siapa dalang dibalik penyeranganmu dulu. Agak sulit karena beberapa kali kami menemui jalan buntu." Junsu menjelaskan, "Satu-satunya cara adalah mengundang mereka kemari. Tetapi, bila kau mengundang warga Artesis kemari sama artinya kau harus melakukan pengamanan ekstra pada istana dan nyawamu sendiri."

Yunho membaringkan Jaejoong perlahan-lahan, menusap wajah cantik istrinya yang terasa sedikit dingin akibat angin pagi. Mencium kening dan bibir ranum itu sebelum memutar tubuhnya menghadap Junsu, "Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka memasuki istanaku! Tidak akan pernah!"

"Kau akan membiarkan Jaejoongie kembali ke Artesis?"

"Tidak! Tentu saja tidak!" ucap Yunho, "Aku tidak segila itu hingga mau melepaskannya sendirian di kota brengsek itu! Pasti ada cara lain untuk menemui mereka tanpa harus membawa _Boo_ Jae ke kota Artesis dan juga tanpa harus mengundang mereka kemari."

Junsu hanya menghela napas, bingung harus memberikan saran seperti apa pada Yunho.

"Dan aku tidak mau mereka tahu bahwa sekarang _Boo_ Jaeku sedang mengandung." Yunho menatap tajam Junsu, "Aku tidak mau mereka mengincar nyawa _Boo_ Jae juga. Cukup aku saja yang mereka jadikan sasaran."

"Mengundang mereka ke Kota Orion? Bukankah di sana juga ada istana peristirahatan?"

"Entahlah... Aku hanya tidak yakin pada penduduk kota itu." gumam Yunho.

"Jaejoongie juga?"

"Tidak! _Boo_ Jae berbeda dengan mereka."

"Apa perlu aku mencuci otak semua orang agar kau..."

"Tidak perlu!" larang Yunho, "Dan kenapa dokter yang ku suruh datang kemari belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya?"

"Biar ku panggilkan!" Junsu hendak melangkah keluar ketika beberapa orang dokter istana datang.

"Cepat periksa ratu!" perintah Yunho.

.

.

Langkah-langkah ringan itu terhenti mendadak ketika mendengar beberapa orang dayang dan prajurit sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Bukankah dulunya dia jenderal perang? Kenapa bisa berakhir menjadi mainan Yang Mulia Raja?"

"_Yah_! Dia bukan mainan. Dia ratu kita sekarang."

"Ratu? Aku tidak sudi mengakuinya sebagai seorang ratu. Maksudku, dia memiliki darah penghianat dalam tubuhnya."

"Dia tetap Ratu kita! Ku dengar dia bahkan sedang mengandung sekarang."

"Kau gila? Dia _namja_!"

"Ya, dan dia benar-benar mengandung."

"Apa-apaan itu? Terdengar seperti lelucon saja."

"Kadang-kadang dia juga ikut memasak untuk Yang Mulia Raja."

"Dia pasti ingin meracuni Raja kita."

"Tidak! Dia tidak pernah melakukan hal itu. Buktinya sampai sekarang Yang Mulia Raja baik-baik saja."

"Ku dengar itu karena Tuan Junsu sudah mencuci otaknya."

Hampir saja dia mengeluarkan pedangnya dari sarungnya jikalau rekannya tidak mengingatkannya bahwa tugas mereka bukan untuk membunuh para dayang, tetapi menangkap kepala yang lebih berharga.

_._

_._

"_Apakah anak buahmu sudah berhasil menyusuk ke dalam istana?"_

"_Sudah, sesuai perintah Anda."_

"_Baiklah... mari kita tunggu pertunjukkan hebatnya segera!"_

_._

_._

_**TBC**_

_._

_._

_Gomawo untuk Metha karena sudah mau mempostkan :D Mian ne kalau Yuuki ga bisa balas review di sini._

_._

_._

_Thursday, July 10, 2014_

_8:32:55 AM_

_NaraYuuki_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Tittle**__** : **__**Consious a Lofa XIII**_

_**Writer**__** : NaraYuuki**_

_**Betta Reader : Metha Sari**_

_**Genre**__** : **__**Fantassy/ Romance/ Sad dikit?**_

_**Rate**__** : **__**M**_

_**Cast**__** : **__**All member DBSK (untuk kebutuhan cerita marga disesuaikan) and Others. Seiring bertambahnya Chap castnya pun akan disesuaikan.**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: : They are not mine but this story **__**is**__** mine, NaraYuuki**_

_**Warning**__** : **__**This is YunJae Fan Fiction (Boys Love), M-Preg. **__** kata harapdimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran, Penceritaanngebut.**__** Paragraf/ dialog yang penulisannya menggunakan Blod, Italic ataupun **__**under line **__**berarti itu adalah kejadian dimasa lampau (flash back) TANPA EDIT.**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**PASTIKAN BACA WARNINGNYA DULU**_

_**Aman dibaca chap ini**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Jam pasir yang terletak di atas meja menunjukkan garis angka 3 di atas permukaan kaca yang membingkainya. Jendela di luar masih memperlihatkan rona hitam pun kerlip bintang yang menghiasi langit tetapi _namja_ cantik itu sudah terjaga, tidak bisa tertidur ketika dirinya mendengar ada derap langkah sangat ringan yang lewat di dekat kamar yang ditempatinya bersama sang suami. Jemari tangannya yang begitu lentik mengusap permukaan perutnya pelan, jemari yang dulunya digunakan untuk menggenggam gagang pedang.

"Kau ingin makan buah persik ya?" gumam Jaejoong, "Tapi _Umma_ malas pergi ke dapur ataupun menyuruh pelayan mengambilkannya untukmu. Bagaimana kalau _Umma_ meminta _Appa_mu untuk mengambilkannya saja, hm?"

_Namja_ cantik itu berjalan pelan menuju ranjangnya, mengamati sosok yang tengah terlelap di atas ranjang berseprei warna _maroon_ itu. Cara tidur yang sangat mengerikan mengingat yang sedang terlelap itu bukanlah bangsawan sembarangan melainkan seorang penguasa tertinggi di Negara Cassiopeia, Raja Cassiopeia, Jung Yunho.

Dengan perlahan Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk pipi suaminya, sesekali mencubit pipi berwarna _tan_ itu bila Yunho melenguh, terusik dalam tidurnya. Jaejoong kadang keheranan, kenapa bisa dirinya jatuh cinta pada _namja_ yang cara tidurnya mengerikan itu? Dengan mulut dibuka lebar dan suara dengkuran yang tidak bisa dikatakan pelan, tetapi hal mengerikan itu justru membuat Jaejoong semakin mencintai suaminya.

"_Yah_!"Yunho menyentak selimut sutra yang membungkus tubuhnya sedikit kasar, mendelik tajam menatap udara kosong di hadapannya berharap menemukan seseorang yang sudah mengganggunya untuk dihajar sebelum menoleh ke arah samping untuk menatap wajah cantik istrinya yang tengah merengut kesal padanya, "Oh _Boo_? _Wae_? Aku sangat lelah dan mengantuk."

Jaejoong menampakkan wajah dinginnya melihat betapa berantakan dan kusutnya rambut panjang suaminya, "Anakmu ingin buah persik. Bisa kau ambilkan untukku?" tanyanya.

"Buah persik?" tanya Yunho linglung, rasa kantuk masih membuatnya belum sadar sepenuhnya.

"Kau tidak mau mengambilkannya untukku?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, tangan kanannya terjulur untuk membelai wajah cantik istrinya, "_Boo_ Jae sudah tidak marah padaku, _eoh_? _Arra_. Sebagai gantinya akan ku ambilkan buah persik untukmu." Yunho beranjak dari ranjangnya, tersenyum pada istri cantiknya yang memasang wajah dinginnya sebelum pergi.

Menggunakan ekor mata sebening mutiara rusa betina itu, Jaejoong menatap kepergian suaminya. Berjalan perlahan menuju kursi, duduk di sana dan mengambil selembar surat yang disembunyikannya di dalam kimono tidurnya, membacanya sebelum meremas dan merobek-robek surat itu lantas membakar serpihannya dengan bantuan lilin yang menyala di atas meja.

"Tidak semudah itu, bodoh!" gumam Jaejoong. Mutiara rusa betinanya kini menyorot tajam, "Selama aku hidup tidak akan ku biarkan hal itu terjadi!"

.

.

Usai mendapatkan segigit buah persik, Jaejoong meminta Yunho memanggilkan Junsu untuk diajaknya bermain catur sampai matahari naik hingga di atas puncak kepala. Yunho kelabakkan mengingat istri cantiknya enggan makan dan memilih terus bermain catur walaupun Junsu sudah memasang wajah masam dan jengkelnya.

"Aku lapar Jung Jaejoong! Bisakah kita makan dulu?" keluh Junsu.

Jaejoong mengalihkan perhatiannya dari bidak caturnya kemudian menatap suaminya, Junsu dan para dayang yang terlihat memasang wajah memelas mereka, "_Arra_. Tapi kita jalan-jalan dulu _ne_." Jaejoong bangun dari duduknya, berjalan keluar kamarnya diikuti suaminya, Junsu dan para Dayang. Mata selegam mutiara rusa betina itu tiba-tiba menyipit tajam.

"_Boo_?"

Jaejoong menatap lama-lama prajurit yang berjaga di depan pintu kamarnya, mengabaikan tatapan kesal Junsu dan Yunho yang sejak tadi berusaha membujuknya untuk makan, mengabaikan protesan Yunho yang sedkit terganggu karena tatapan istrinya pada prajurit itu, "Namamu siapa? Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Kau bukan penyusup yang berniat jahat pada Yang Mulia Raja, kan? Perlu kau tahu kalau hanya aku yang boleh punya niat jahat pada Yang Mulia Raja." Ucap Jaejoong, "Ah, tapi kalau kau mau bekerja sama denganku kita bisa merencanakan sesuatu untuk Yang Mulia Raja. Mengulitinya misalnya..."

"_Boo_..." Yunho menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyeret istrinya menjauh dari parjurit yang terlihat sangat gugup itu. Bila tidak ingat kondisi istrinya sekarang Yunho pasti sudah menyeretnya sejak tadi, sayang Yunho masih ingat nasihat para dokter dan Junsu yang selalu mengatakan padanya untuk bersabar selama Jaejoongnya mengandung buah cinta mereka.

Jaejoong menarik pedang prajurit itu perlahan sambil tersenyum getir, menghunuskannya tepat di leher prajurit yang sudah mengelurkan keringat dingin, "Berhati-hatilah dengan pedangmu, _ne_. Ini adalah pedang yang sangat tajam." Ucapnya sebelum mengembalikan pedang itu pada pemiliknya, "Ah... Junsu _Hyung_, dimana aku menaruh belati kesayanganku?" tanya Jaejoong pada Junsu.

"Bukankah kau berikan pada Yunho agar Yunho yang menyimpannya untukmu?" tanya Junsu balik.

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan, berjalan menyusuri lorong panjang sambil mengamati detail istana tempat tinggalnya, mengabaikan panggilan suaminya yang memintanya untuk makan terlebih dahulu sebelum jalan-jalan.

"_Hyung_..." panggil Jaejoong.

"Hmmm?" sahut Junsu.

"Bisa _Hyung_ selidiki prajurit tadi?" bisik Jaejoong.

"_Wae_?" tanya Junsu.

"Pedangnya... pedangnya adalah buatan pandai besi dari kota Artesis." Gumamnya pelan agar tidak tedengar oleh orang lain selain Junsu.

"Kau yakin Joongie?" tanya Junsu, matanya membulat sekarang.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku Junsu _Hyung_?"

"Tidak! Tentu saja tidak! Aku percaya padamu. Tapi..."

"Selidiki pembuat ped..."

Yunho segera mencekal lengan kiri Jaejoong, "Makan dulu baru jalan-jalan, Ratuku!" sedikit memaksa Yunho membawa Jaejoong menuju ruang makan. Yunho tidak mau mengambil resiko anaknya mati kelaparan karena keegoisan istrinya.

Jaejoong menoleh menatap Junsu, mata sebening rusa betina itu nanar memandang Junsu, kepalanya mengangguk pelan sebelum Yunho menariknya menikung ke lorong yang bercabang.

.

.

Jaejoong diam saja ketika para dayang menyajikan makanan di atas meja. Bola mata serupa mutiara rusa betina yang sangat jernih dan indah itu terlihat menatap kesana-kemari dengan sikap waspada dan tegang, jantungnya berdetak tidak keruan (karuan), badannya sedikit gemetar, jemari lentiknya mencengkeram kuat-kuat kimononya, "Makannya sudah diperiksa?" tanyanya pada kepala dayang yang khusus bertugas menyiapkan makanan.

"Sudah Yang Mulia." Dayang yang sudah tidak muda lagi itu membungkuk pada Jaejoong.

"Semuanya? Kau sudah memastikan sendiri?" Jaejoong bertanya lagi.

"Sudah Yang Mulia. Saya sudah mencicipi satu per satu makanan yang disajikan di atas meja."

"Termasuk irisan buah persik itu?" Jaejoong menunjuk buah persik yang berada di atas meja bersama dengan irisan buah yang lainnya.

"Buah persik?" dayang itu tampak bingung, "Saya tidak..."

"Yang Mulia! Jangan dimakan!" Jaejoong hendak menampik tangan Yunho yang menyuapkan irisan buah persik ke dalam mulutnya, terlambat! Karena suaminya itu sudah terlanjur menggigit dan mengunyah irisan buah persik itu.

"Kenapa _Boo_?" tanya Yunho disela kegiatan mengunyahnya, "Buahnya sangat enak walau sedikit pahit, tetapi tetap enak. Pantas fajar tadi kau memintanya."

"Panggilkan dokter segera!" perintah Jaejoong pada sang dayang yang dengan bingung namun tetap pergi terpongoh-pongoh. Jaejoong menarik piring berisi irisan buah persik itu, membauinya sesaat kemudian menyentak piring itu hingga jatuh dan pecah di atas lantai, "Yun..." suara Jaejoong tercekat.

Tiba-tiba saja Yunho menjerit kesakitan dan terjatuh dari duduknya usai makan buah persiknya. Jaejoong berteriak panik memanggil pelayan. Dengan kalap _namja_ cantik itu merebut sebuah pedang yang dipegang oleh salah satu prajurit yang berada di dekat Yunho ketika seseorang menghunuskan pedang ke arah suaminya yang merintih dan memegangi perutnya, orang yang tadi ditemuinya di depan pintu kamarnya dengan memakai seragam prajuritnya.

"Siapa kau? Siapa yang menyuruhmu memasukkan racun _selia_ pada makanan kami?!" bentak Jaejoong, matanya nyalang menatap orang yang menatapnya dengan pandangan sungkan. Jaejoong kini berjadapan dengan orang itu, membiarkan para dayang dan prajurit mengamankan suaminya, "Kau tidak berani membunuhnya langsung karena ada aku disisinya, kan? Kau tidak berani membunuh kami secara langsung, kan? Katakan siapa kau dan siapa yang mengirimmu kemari maka akan ku ampuni kau!" perintah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menebas perut orang yang menyamar sebagai prajurit itu ketika orang itu berniat melarikan diri dari sana, membiarkan orang itu merintih sebelum meregang nyawanya. Jaejoong terengah, matanya nanar melihat suaminya merintih kesakitan seperti itu, pedang yang berada didalam genggamannya jatuh ke lantai menimbulkan bunyi klontang yang cukup nyaring. Dengan tangan gemetar di peluknya Yunho yang terus mengeluarkan busa dari mulutnya. Air mata sudah membasahi wajah cantiknya sekarang, "Yun..." lirihnya.

"_Boo_..." bibir Yunho bergetar dan mulai membiru.

"Yang Mulia!" seorang dokter istana segera berlari menuju arah Yunho, mengambil alih tubuh rajanya dari sang ratu untuk diperiksa.

.

.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukannya Jung Jaejoong! Kau sedang hamil! Ingat?!" Junsu mencekal kedua lengan Jaejoong saat istri sepupunya itu hendak mengambil pedang milik raja Cassiopeia yang dipajang di ruang khusus dekat kamar Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Lepaskan aku!" perintah Jaejoong yang tengah menahan amarahnya.

"Tenanglah Jaejoongie! _Jebbal_!"

Jaejoong menatap Junsu menggunakan matanya yang nanar namun penuh kebencian dan kemarahan, "Suamiku nyaris mati didepan mataku sendiri. Apa _Hyung_ pikir aku akan diam saja!" bentak Jaejoong.

"Demi Tuhan, Yunho tidak apa-apa. Dokter sudah mengatasinya, sebentar lagi Yunho akan sehat kembali." Ucap Junsu memberikan penjelasan. "Pikirkan bayimu! Ku mohon padamu, Jaejoongie!"

"Kau tidak tahu, _Hyung_. Melihatnya diracuni seperti itu membuatku nyaris mati. Melihat oorang jahat berkali-kali menghunuskan pedang padanya membuat hatiku hancur berkeping-keping." Mata hitam legam itu mengalirkan air mata beningnya, "Aku takut, Junsu _Hyung_! Aku sangat takut!" Jaejoong mulai terisak.

Junsu memeluk Jaejoong erat, "Tidak. Selama aku, Yoochun dan Changmin masih hidup Yunho tidak akan mati semudah itu. Tenanglah!" Junsu mengusap pelan punggung Jaejoong, berusaha menenangkan sang Ratu Cassiopeia, "Mereka akan pulang dan mendampingi Yunho. Tenanglah."

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku kembali ke Artesis." Ucap Jaejoong.

"Apa? Kau gila! Tentu saja tidak!"

Jaejoong menatap tajam Junsu, "Aku harus kembali ke Artesis. Itu satu-satunya cara untuk melindungi suamiku. Untuk mencari tahu siapa sebenarnya dalang dibalik kejadian ini."

"Jung Jaejoong!" Junsu mengingatkan posisi Jaejoong yang kini menjadi ratu Cassioepia sekarang dengan memanggilnya Jung Jaejoong.

"Meskipun harus mematahkan kedua kakimu, aku akan tetap pergi _Hyung_!"

"Jangan gegabah."

"Aku selalu tahu apa yang ku lakukan." Ucap Jaejoong, "... mari bertemu dimedan pertempuran yang sesungguhnya." Gumamnya sebelum mencabut pedang milik Yunho dan menggenggamnya erat.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

Thursday, July 17, 2014

8:54:33 PM

NaraYuuki


	14. Chapter 14

"_**Karena kau sudah memberikanku tempat untuk pulang, maka akan ku berikan kesetiaanku padamu. Aku akan mengabdi padamu seumur hidupku. Karena kau tidak mencoba memanfaatkanku, karena aku mempercayaimu. Karena kau sudah menunjukkan ketulusanmu padaku, maka aku mempercayaimu**_**..."**

.

.

.

.

.

_**Tittle**__** : **__**Consious a Lofa XIV**_

_**Writer**__** : NaraYuuki**_

_**Betta Reader : Metha Sari**_

_**Genre**__** : **__**Fantassy/ Romance/ Sad dikit?**_

_**Rate**__** : **__**M**_

_**Cast**__** : **__**All member DBSK (untuk kebutuhan cerita marga disesuaikan) and Others. Seiring bertambahnya Chap castnya pun akan disesuaikan.**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: : They are not mine but this story **__**is**__** mine, NaraYuuki**_

_**Warning**__** : **__**This is YunJae Fan Fiction (Boys Love), M-Preg. **__** kata harapdimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran, Penceritaanngebut.**__** Paragraf/ dialog yang penulisannya menggunakan Blod, Italic ataupun **__**under line **__**berarti itu adalah kejadian dimasa lampau (flash back) TANPA EDIT.**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**PASTIKAN BACA WARNINGNYA DULU**_

_**YANG PUASA, BACANYA KALAU UDAH BUKA SAJA NE :D**_

_._

_._

_._

.

.

_Srak!_

_Boneka jerami itu terbelah dua dengan irisan garis vertikal miring yang sempurna. Badan boneka jerami itu jatuh tidak jauh dari kakinya yang masih berdiri kokoh di atas lantai kayu._

"_Joongie... kau?"_

"_Kau datang, Hyung?" Jaejoong menyarungkan kembali pedangnya, meletakkannya bersandar pada kaki boneka jerami, "Apa yang menahanmu? Bukankah surat yang ku berikan padamu melalui Changmin seharusnya sudah sampai sejak 1 bulan yang lalu?"_

_Junsu menggenggam gagang pedangnya erat ketika melihat namja cantik itu mengeluarkan belati kepemimpinan Artesis, "Ada urusan yang harus ku selesaikan sebelum pulang kemari." Jawabnya, "Apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku dan kejutan apa yang sudah kau persiapkan untuk Yunho seperti yang kau katakan lewat suratmu?"_

_Jaejoong menatap keluar jendela ruang latihannya, mengamati kerlip bintang yang bersinar malu-malu malam ini, "Menikah dengan orang yang paling ku benci! Kau tahu rasanya, Hyung?" tanyanya, "Orang yang sebelumnya ingin ku bunuh dengan tanganku sendiri kini ku biarkan menyentuh tubuhku, ku biarkan benihnya tumbuh subur dalam rahimku. Kau tahu rasanya?" Jaejoong berbalik dan menatap Junsu dengan mata nanarnya._

"_Kau... sudah ingat semuanya?" tanya Junsu yang memasang sikap waspada._

"_Apa yang perlu ku ingat?" Jaejoong balik bertanya, "... karena sejak awal tidak ada yang ku lupakan." Jaejoong tersenyum._

_Junsu segera menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah namja yang kini menjadi ratu Cassiopeia itu, "Selama ini kau berpura-pura?"_

"_Aku memainkan peranku dengan baik, bukan?" tanya Jaejoong, "Berpura-pura menjadi orang polos yang tidak tahu apa-apa, mengikuti skenario yang sudah kalian siapkan untukku hingga..."_

"_Kau bohong! Kau membohongi semua orang!" pekik Junsu panik._

"_Tidak." Jaejoong memutar tubuhnya, membelakangi Junsu. "Aku tidak bohong. Aku menjawab semua pertanyaan yang diajukan padaku dengan jujur."_

"_Kau bohong!"_

_Jaejoong diam, melirik Junsu sebentar sebelum menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah namja bersuara unik itu lagi. "Kalau aku bohong kenapa aku tidak membunuh Yunho saat ada kesempatan?" tanya Jaejoong, "Aku bisa membunuhnya kapan saja. Ketika kami mandi bersama, menghabiskan waktu berdua, atau bahkan ketika dia tengah meniduriku. Aku selalu memiliki kesempatan untuk membunuhnya dengan mudah."_

"_Lalu kenapa tidak ku lakukan?" tanya Junsu dengan suara bergetar karena menahan marah dan panik._

_Jaejoong terlihat memasang wajah sendunya, "Karena aku mencintainya."_

"_Kojimmal!" bentak Junsu._

_Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, mengusap perut ratanya perlahan, "Aku sudah minta maaf pada Appa karena jatuh cinta pada orang yang sudah membunuhnya ketika kita mendatangi makam Appaku. Hyunjoong hyung pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa yang menyebabkan Appaku terbunuh adalah Jung Yunho, Raja Cassiopeia." Jaejoong menghela napas panjang, "Aku meminta Hyung pulang untuk membantuku."_

"_Membantu apa?" Junsu nyaris menebas Jaejoong ketika namja cantik itu bergeser untuk menancapkan belati kepemimpinan Artesis pada kaki boneka jerami yang tadi ditebasnya._

"_Mengatakan pada Yunho kalau sekarang aku sedang mengandung anaknya." Ucap Jaejoong._

"_Mwo?" mata Junsu membulat besar._

"_Kau mungkin tidak mempercayaiku setelah pembicaraan kita ini, Hyung. Tetapi sekarang aku memang sedang mengandung. Aku meminta para Dokter yang memeriksaku tidak memberitahu Yunho dulu karena aku ingin aku sendirilah yang mengatakan kabar ini padanya." Ucap Jaejoong, "Tapi tidak tahu bagaimana cara melakukannya. Terlebih... aku mengkhawatirkan sesuatu berkaitan dengan penyerangan terhadap Yunho dulu. Orang yang berniat membunuh Yunho memakai sebuah simbol keluarga pembunuh bayaran dari Tiongkok, kau ingat cadarnya? Ada rajutan kecil berbentuk segi lima yang ditengahnya terdapat titik merah. Aku takut Ahra Noona terlibat dalam masalah ini." Mata Jaejoong nanar teringat kejadian dimalam dirinya kabur hingga jatuh pingsan didalam dekapan Yunho._

"_Kenapa kau mengatakan hal ini padaku?" tanya Junsu._

"_Sederhana saja. Kau sudah membaca semua pikiranku, bukan? Changmin tidak begitu mempercayaiku sedangkan Yoochun hyung terlalu waspada dan kaku. Aku ingin bicara pada orang yang lebih fleksibel." Jawab Jaejoong, "Aku memilihmu karena mungkin kau bisa percaya padaku dan membantuku melindungi suamiku."_

"_Jaejoongie... kenapa kau harus melakukan semua ini? Kau bisa membunuh Yunho dengan mudah, kau pun sudah menjadi ratu. Seandainya Yunho mati kau bisa mengambil alih tahta. Kenapa kau harus..."_

"_Aku tidak mau Yunho mati." Jaejoong menatap Junsu menggunakan mutiara rusa betinanya, mata bening itu berlahan melelehkan air matanya, "Karena Yunho sudah membalut lukaku yang bernanah akibat penghianatan orang-orang yang ku percayai. Aku hanya punya Yunho. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya mati... tidak!"_

"_Walaupun dia musuhmu? Walaupun dia sudah membunuh ayahmu? Walaupun dia sudah menjajah kotamu?"_

"_Dia tetap suamiku, ayah dari calon anak kami. Seperti apapun masa lalunya, sejahat dan sebrengsek apapun dirinya, dia tetap suamiku..."_

"_Kau benar-benar mencintainya?"_

_Jaejoong tidak menjawab dan tersenyum pada Junsu, "Tidak boleh ya?" _

_Junsu menyarungkan pedangnya, "Terkutuklah kau!" kesalnya._

"_Aku tahu kau akan membantuku, Hyung."_

"_Dan aku tidak segan membunuhmu bila kau bertindak gegabah."_

"_Lakukan bila itu terjadi, Hyung. Sekarang biarkan kita berdua saja yang tahu soal ini, sampai semuanya jelas..."_

_._

_._

"_Yang Mulia..." panggil Jaejoong dengan suara dibuat semendayu mungkin membuat Junsu yang duduk di sampingnya hanya bisa mengulum senyum._

"_Hm?" tanya Yunho yang masih fokus memnggoreskan kuasnya di atas kanfas._

_Jaejoong mencibir, menarik tangan kanan Yunho yang sibuk membuat lukisan bambu memuakkan, "Jangan tidak acuh pada kami!" wajahnya cemberut ketika meletakkan telapak kanan Yunho di atas permukaan perutnya. Mata indahnya menatap galak suaminya yang menurutnya kali ini sangat pabo dan tidak peka._

"_Boo?" Yunho bingung. Tidak biasanya istri cantiknya itu bersikap seperti ini di hadapan para dayang dan pelayan._

"_Kau benar-benar bodoh, Yang Mulia!" Ketus Junsu. "Mengurus negara kau bisa tetapi mengurus istrimu sendiri kau tidak mampu." Sindirnya._

_Mata kecil nan tajam milik Yunho meyipit galak, "Kim Junsu!"_

"_Jaejoongie sedang mengandung anakmu, Jung Yunho!" pekik Junsu tidak sabar. Bagaimana bisa sepupunya yang garang ketika berada dimedan perang itu bisa tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi pada istrinya sendiri? Padahal dilihat dari mana pun gelagat Jaejoong yang tidak biasa akhir-akhir ini harusnya bisa menyadarkan Yunho_

"_Mwo? Boo?" mata kecil Yunho membulat, menatap istrinya dengan tatapan terkejut. Yunho tidak punya firasat soal ini dan tiba-tiba saja mendapatkan kabar yang sangat penting seperti sekarang._

"_Dasar tidak peka!" sentak Jaejoong yang langsung melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Yunho, beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan pergi diikuti Junsu dan beberapa dayang._

"_Hamil? Astaga!" Yunho tersenyum lebar. Membuat para prajurit yang menemaninya mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum._

_._

_._

_Langkah-langkah ringan itu terhenti mendadak ketika mendengar beberapa orang dayang dan prajurit sedang membicarakan sesuatu._

"_Bukankah dulunya dia jenderal perang? Kenapa bisa berakhir menjadi mainan Yang Mulia Raja?"_

"_Yah! Dia bukan mainan. Dia ratu kita sekarang."_

"_Ratu? Aku tidak sudi mengakuinya sebagai seorang ratu. Maksudku, dia memiliki darah penghianat dalam tubuhnya."_

"_Dia tetap Ratu kita! Ku dengar dia bahkan sedang mengandung sekarang."_

"_Kau gila? Dia namja!"_

"_Ya, dan dia benar-benar mengandung."_

"_Apa-apaan itu? Terdengar seperti lelucon saja."_

"_Kadang-kadang dia juga ikut memasak untuk Yang Mulia Raja."_

"_Dia pasti ingin meracuni Raja kita."_

"_Tidak! Dia tidak pernah melakukan hal itu. Buktinya sampai sekarang Yang Mulia Raja baik-baik saja."_

"_Ku dengar itu karena Tuan Junsu sudah mencuci otaknya."_

_Hampir saja Junsu mengeluarkan pedangnya dari sarungnya jikalau Jaejoong tidak mengingatkannya bahwa tugas mereka bukan untuk membunuh para dayang yang hobi bergosip itu, tetapi menangkap kepala yang lebih berharga. Kepala orang yang sudah menyusup ke dalam istana entah untuk tujuan apa._

"_Akan ku botaki para dayang dan prajurit brengsek itu." geram Junsu marah. Ditariknya lengan Jaejoong, berjalan mengendap-endap menuju aula istana, tempat singgasana Yunho berada. Tempat itulah yang dituju oleh seseorang yang mereka berdua kuntit sejak sore tadi. Beruntunglah surat dari Yoochun sampai tepat pada waktunya._

"_Aku mengenalnya, Hyung." Bisik Jaejoong yang melihat seorang berbaju prajurit tengah memeriksa singgasana yang biasa Yunho duduki ketika mengadakan jamuan atau menerima tamu dari negara lain, "Dia salah satu anggota batalion (tentara yang merupakan bagian dari resimen yang biasanya terdiri dari 300-1000 orang) inti yang sebelumnya berada di bawah komandoku."_

"_Dia seperti sedang mencari sesuatu?" gumam Junsu yang menatap aneh gelagat orang itu, "Apa yang dicarinya?"_

"_Belati kepemimpinan Artesis. Apalagi selain itu?" tanya Jaejoong, matanya tiba-tiba membulat. "Yunho? Apakah dia berencana mencelakai suamiku, Hyung?" suara Jaejoong terdengar panik._

_Junsu membekap mulut Jaejoong kuat-kuat, "Jangan berisik. Kita akan mencari cara untuk menyingkirkannya."_

_Jaejoong mengangguk._

"_Sekarang katakan padaku siapa dalang dibalik semua ini?" Junsu melepaskan bekapan tangannya pada mulut Jaejoong._

_Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku tidak tahu, aku memang mencurigai seseorang tetapi aku belum punya bukti. Selama aku tidak berada di Artesis aku tidak akan tahu siapa dalangnya, aku tidak akan bisa menemukan bukti bila tinggal di sini. Karena itu aku harus kembali ke Artesis untuk mencai tahu sendiri."_

"_Kau gila?!"_

"_Tapi aku akan menahan diriku untuk sementara."_

_._

_._

Jaejoong menatap dingin bangunan balaikota di hadapannya. Setelah berdebat dengan Junsu akhirnya _namja_ cantik itu berdiri juga di sini, di depan Balai Kota Artesis bersama Changmin dan beberapa prajurit rahasia Cassiopeia yang menyamar sebagai dayang dan pelayan rumah tangga yang akan melayaninya selama dirinya berkunjung ke tanah kelahirannya sendiri.

"Yoochun _hyung_ sudah memperingatkan kita untuk berhati-hati." Bisik Changmin.

Jaejoong tersenyum ketika dari arah dalam gedung balaikota itu terihat kakaknya tengah berlari kecil ke arahnya, "Aku mengenal kota ini sebaik mengenal diriku sendiri..." ucapnya, "Mari kita berperang dalam ketenangan dan kedamaian kota ini! Bukan lagi dendam antara Artesis dan Cassiopeia tetapi dendam seorang istri yang suaminya sudah dilukai." Gumamnya. Dibiarkannya dirinya dipeluk oleh Ahra erat.

"Joongie _baby_... Kenapa Yang Mulia Yunho tidak ikut bersamamu _eoh_?" tanya Ahra yang langsung menghambur memeluk adiknya.

"Yunie sedang ada urusan penting _Noona_. Karena itu Changmin yang menemaniku." Ucap Jaejoong yang melangkahkan kakinya akibat ditarik kuat-kuat oleh Ahra, "Senyum palsu, perhatian palsu, cinta palsu dan kata-kata palsu itu pasti akan ku balas! Ku pastikan itu. bersiap-siaplah." Batin Jaejoong. Senyumnya terkembang ketika melihat Hyunjoong ikut menyambut kedatangannya.

"Selamat datang kembali di Artesis Joongie." Ucap Hyunjoong.

"Aku pulang _Hyung_... Aku pulang sebagai Ratu Cassiopeia bukan Joongie." sahut Jaejoong. Bibir merah darahnya melengkung indah.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Yang mudik hati-hati di jalan dan jaga kesehatan ne :)

.

.

Thursday, July 17, 2014

9:25:54 PM

NaraYuuki


	15. Chapter 15

"_**Karena kau adalah tempatku untuk pulang... aku akan menjaga dan melindungimu dari orang-orang kejam yang hendak merusakmu..."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tittle**__** : **__**Consious a Lofa XV**_

_**Writer**__** : NaraYuuki**_

_**Genre**__** : **__**Fantassy/ Romance/ Sad dikit?**_

_**Rate**__** : **__**M**_

_**Cast**__** : **__**All member DBSK (untuk kebutuhan cerita marga disesuaikan) and Others. Seiring bertambahnya Chap castnya pun akan disesuaikan.**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: : They are not mine but this story **__**is**__** mine, NaraYuuki**_

_**Warning**__** : **__**This is YunJae Fan Fiction (Boys Love), M-Preg. **__**Yuuki masih butuh banyak belajar. Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran, Penceritaan ngebut.**__** Paragraf/ dialog yang penulisannya menggunakan Blod, Italic ataupun **__**under line **__**berarti itu adalah kejadian dimasa lampau (flash back) TANPA EDIT.**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**PASTIKAN BACA WARNINGNYA DULU**_

_._

_._

_._

.

.

"Kau membiarkannya ke Artesis sendirian?! Kau gila?! Dia sedang hamil!" Yunho murka. Penguasa tertinggi Cassiopeia itu tidak menyembunyikan rasa marah dan khawatirnya ketika dirinya diberitahu bahwa ratunya telah pergi meninggalkan istana nyamannya menuju sarang penyamun (tempat para penjahat berkumpul/ menetap) terkutuk yang sangat dibencinya.

"Tenanglah Yun! Lagi pula Changmin bersamanya." Ucap Junsu mencoba menenangkan sepupunya, mengabaikan tatapan tajam dari sepasang mata setajam musang yang siap mengulitinya hidup-hidup. Junsu sudah berjanji pada Jaejoong akan menjaga Yunho, Junsu tidak akan membiarkan sepupunya yang baru saja sadar setelah beberapa hari tidak sadar akibat racun yang masuk dalam tubuhnya itu berada dalam bahaya sekali lagi.

"Siapkan kuda untukku! Aku akan menyusulnya." Perintah Yunho dengan wajah sangarnya pada para pengawal yang hanya bisa menunduk segan terhadapnya.

"Sebelum itu kau harus tahu sesuatu, Yun!" ucap Junsu dengan suara tenang, Junsu tidak mau tersulut emosi menghadapi sepupunya yang kadang bisa melakukan hal-hal gila.

"Apa?!" bentak Yunho tidak sadar. Raja Cassiopeia itu sudah berdiri dengan angkuh di dekat bibir ranjangnya, mengikat simpul kimono sutera emasnya kasar.

Junsu menghela napas panjang dan berat, menatap ragu raut wajah keras dan serius yang Yunho perlihatkan padanya, "Sebenarnya... sebenarnya Jaejoongie sudah tahu semuanya. Selama ini dia hanya berpura-pura dan memainkan perannya dengan baik."

"Apa maksudmu?" Yunho mengerutkan keningnya.

"Bisa kalian tinggalkan kami sebentar! Ada urusan keluarga yang harus kami luruskan sebelumnya dan jangan siapkan kuda!" perintah Junsu pada para dayang dan pengawal yang berada di dalam kamar sang Raja, "Siapkan kereta kuda dan minta batalion 1 (batalion = prajurit yang berjumlah antara 300-1000 orang) untuk bersiap berangkat menuju Artesis petang nanti!"

Seketika para dayang dan pengawal yang berada di kamar sang raja memberi hormat pada Yunho dan Junsu sebelum bergegas pergi. Mereka tidak mau menyulut kemarahan raja mereka lagi.

Junsu menatap nanar sepupunya, Junsu tahu mata setajam musang yang sebagaian orang sangka penuh dengan dendam dan kebencian itu selalu berbinar penuh kasih dan cinta ketika menatap ratunya, "Jaejoongie tidak pernah terpengaruh dengan apa yang ku lakukan padanya –mencuci otaknya. Sejak awal dia ingat semuanya."

Tubuh Yunho lunglai. Raja dengan kekuasaan besar itu terduduk diam di bibir ranjang yang selama beberapa bulan ini ditidurinya bersama istri cantiknya.

"Maaf tidak memberitahumu lebih awal. Jaejoongie melarangku mengatakannya padamu."

Mutiara coklat terang yang terbingkai kelopak tajam itu menatap hampa Junsu, "Jadi? Dia menipuku? Selama ini dia menipuku dengan bersikap manis padaku?" tanya Yunho dengan suara yang terdengar sedikit parau. Yunho sedikit terpukul. Dia merasa dicurangi oleh orang yang paling penting dalam hidupnya setelah kematian ibunya.

"Tidak Yunho!" Junsu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, Junsu sudah tahu bahwa reaksi yang sepupunya tunjukkan akan seperti ini. "Jaejoongie sangat mencintaimu. Jangan ragukan hal itu."

"Cinta? Setelah apa yang ku lakukan pada tanah kelahirannya?" tanya Yunho yang memasang senyum sinisnya, "Aku bahkan sudah membunuh ayahnya. Kau kira dia bisa mencintaiku begitu mudahnya?"

"Entah percaya atau tidak, tetapi selama ini Jaejoongie berusa mati-matian melindungimu dari niat jahat penduduk Artesis. Dia secara rahasia memintaku, Yoochun dan Changmin menyelidiki beberapa orang yang dicurigai berniat melakukan pembunuhan terhadapmu." Sedikit gusar Junsu mengeluarkan beberapa surat dan perkamen dari dalam kimono yang dikenakannya untuk diserahkan pada Yunho, "Dia melakukannya karena dia mencintaimu. Apalagi yang kau ragukan darinya?"

"Dia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya mengandung anakmu bila dia tidak peduli padamu, Yun." Tambah Yoochun yang sudah berdiri bersandar pada daun pintu, "Kau tidak tahu rasanya mengikuti pedagang dari Tiongkok dan memata-matai mereka sampai pelabuhan di perbatasan hanya demi membuat istrimu itu merasa tenang."

Yunho menatap tajam Yoochun yang bergeming (tidak bergerak/ diam saja) di tempatnya berdiri.

"Setelah kau mendengarnya, semua keputusan ada ditanganmu pada akhirnya. Apapun yang akan kau lakukan, aku dan Yoochun akan mengikutimu sampai akhir."

Yunho menyeringai kejam, "Para bedebah brengsek itu sudah membuatku terpisah dari ratuku, kau pikir aku akan tinggal diam ketika ratu dan calon anakku berada di kandang para manusia terkutuk itu?" tanyanya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri, "Siapkan pedangku! Akan ku penggal kepala orang yang berniat menghalangi langkah kakiku!"

.

.

"Makanlah!" Ahra menyodorkan semangkuk sup gingseng pada Jaejoong yang terlihat enggan menyentuh makannya. _Yeoja_ itu sengaja menyiapkan sup itu dengan tangannya sendiri begitu melihat wajah pucat adiknya.

Jaejoong tersenyum, "_Noona_, bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kehamilanmu mengganggumu?" tanyanya. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang baru hamil muda, menginjak 3 bulan. Usia kandungan Ahra sudah menginjak bulan ke 7, perutnya sudah sangat buncit dan pergerakannya lebih lambat dari biasanya, "Kau bahagia _Noona_?"

Ahra menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong yang berada di atas meja, "Kau pulang, tentu saja _Noona_ bahagia." Ucapnya, "Kau tidak akan pergi lagi, kan?"

"Aku harus kembali kesisi suamiku, _Noona_." Jawab Jaejoong. Membicarakan suaminya membuat Jaejoong merindukan Beruang besarnya itu. Jaejoong ingin ditemani Yunho sekarang. Perasaan rindu itu membuat ulu hatinya (lekuk antara perut dan dada) berdenyut sakit.

Ahra menundukkan kepalanya sesaat sebelum kembali tersenyum menatap adiknya, "Tetapi Artesis adalah rumahmu. _Noona_ akan menjagamu dari orang-orang jahat itu!"

"Yunho bukan orang jahat, _Noona_."

"Orang yang sudah membunuh _Appa_ dan merebut tanah kelahiran kita?! Tidak Joongie! _Noona_ tidak akan menyerahkanmu padanya lagi!"

"Tetapi _Noona_... Di dalam diriku ada anak Yunho."

Ahra bergeming menatap adiknya dengan mata terbelalak, "Ka... ka... kau ap... kau apaa... Jae... Joongie?" tanya Ahra dengan suara bergetar seolah ada tangan tidak kasat mata yang sudah menamparnya.

"Aku sedang mengandung, _Noona_." Jaejoong tersenyum pada kakaknya, "Anak Yunho."

Ahra bangun dari duduknya, berjalan mondar-mandir dengan wajah panik.

"_Noona_?" Jaejoong merasa ada yang aneh pada sikap kakaknya.

"Jaejoongie? Kau hamil? Kau yakin?" tanya Ahra dengan wajah paniknya.

Jaejoong mengangguk ragu, "Tiga bulan. _Wae_?"

"Dengar! Jangan beritahu siapapun soal kehamilanmu ini! _Arra_?! Selama kita bisa menutupinya akan kita simpan rahasia ini untuk diri kita sendiri." Pinta Ahra dengan mata nanar, "_Noona_ akan membantumu mengurusnya. Kau tenang saja _ne._ _Kajja_ makan supmu! _Noona_ tidak mau keponakan _Noona_ kelaparan karena kau tidak menjaga makanmu."

"_Noona_ tidak keberatan aku mengandung anak Yunho?"

"Sebuah kelahiran selalu membawa harapan baru, _Chagy_... Tetapi untuk sekarang, situasinya akan sangat berbahaya untukmu bila orang lain tahu kau tengah mengandung bayi Raja Artesis itu." Arha mengusap pelan wajah Jaejoong, "Makanlah! _Noona_ akan pergi mengurus sesuatu."

Dengan jelas Jaejoong melihat kepanikan meliputi kakaknya, bahkan ketika menyentuhnya tangan Ahra terasa sangat dingin dan gemetar. Mata seindah mutiara rusa betina itu terus mengamati pergerakan kakaknya dan para pelayan yang ikut pergi meninggalkan kamarnya, "Changminie..." panggilnya.

Changmin yang sejak awal bersembunyi di celah antara lemari dan jendela bergorden coklat gelap itu menyibak gorden yang sebelumnya menyamarkan dirinya, berjalan pelan menghampiri Jaejoong yang masih duduk ditempatnya tadi.

"Minta orang untuk mengikuti Ahra _noona_! Jangan sampai menimbulkan kecurigaan!" pinta Jaejoong.

"_Arra_." Sahut Changmin, _namja_ jangkung itu segera pergi keluar memanggil prajurit khusus yang menyamar menjadi pelayan sejak kedatangan mereka ke kota Artesis.

Jaejoong menatap sup gingseng di hadapannya tanpa minat, "_Umma_ tahu. _Umma_ juga merindukan _Appa_mu." Ucapnya sambil mengusap perutnya, "Tapi kita harus kuat mulai sekarang. _Umma_ melakukan semua ini untuk melindungi _Appa_mu. Jadi _Umma_ harap kau akan menjadi anak baik sampai semua masalah ini beres."

.

.

Begitu langit sudah cerah dan makan pagi usai, Jaejoong mengajak Changmin serta para pelayan khusus yang dibawanya dari istana Cassiopeia jalan-jalan menuju pasar. Walaupun awalnya Ahra dan Hyunjoong tidak mengijinkan Jaejoong pergi tetapi _namja_ cantik yang dulunya seorang Jenderal hebat Artesis itu berhasil meyakinkan keduanya bahwa dirinya akan baik-baik saja.

Menanggalkan atribut ratunya, Jaejoong hanya mengenakan baju yang biasa dipakai oleh rakyat jelata, baju dengan warna kusam dan kumal. Rambut panjangnya diikat di tengah, membuat anak-anak rambut di dekat kedua telinganya menjuntai keluar, membuatnya terlihat sangat anggun dan cantik walaupun pada kenyataannya dirinya tetaplah seorang _namja_.

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat interaksi yang terjadi di pasar antara penjual dan pembeli, sepertinya para penduduk Artesis berhasil mengatasi keterpurukan mereka sebagai kota persemakmuran Cassiopeia. Jaejoong melangkah menuju sebuah bengkel pandai besi kecil yang sangat kumuh dan kotor, mengamatinya sesaat sebelum memanggil pemiliknya.

Tergesa-gesa seorang pandai besi kurus nan jangkung namun sedikit bungkuk itu berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong, "_Ye_ Tuan? Ada yang bisa ku bantu?" tanyanya ramah.

Jaejoong tersenyum, gurat tua dan lelah terlihat jelas pada wajah pandai besi itu. "_Ahjushi_ masih ingat padaku?" tanyanya.

Mata lelah itu mengamati wajah Jaejoong sesaat sebelum tersadar, "Tuan muda!" pekiknya, "_Aigoo_! _Aigoo_! Aku senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan Tuan muda lagi!" dijabatnya tangan Jaejoong kuat-kuat tanpa menyadari bahwa tangannya kotor karena arang pembakaran.

"_Yah_!" Changmin mendelik kesal ketika pandai besi itu menjabat begitu saja tangan Jaejoong, "Dia bukan tuan muda lagi melainkan Ya... Argh!" Changmin mendelik ketika Jaejoong menginjak kuat-kuat kakinya.

"_Ahjushi_... boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Eh?" pandai besi itu menatap Jaejoong bingung, "Bertanya? Tentu! Tentu saja Tuan muda! Tentu saja..." jawabnya.

Jaejoong meminta pedang yang dibawa salah satu pelayannya. "_Ahjushi_, kau kah yang membuat pedang ini?" ditunjukkannya pedang yang sebelumnya dirampasnya dari penyusup yang sudah meracuni suaminya, "Bisa _Ahjushi_ katakan Siapa yang memesannya?"

Pandai besi itu nampak terkejut, "Ya, Tentu saja. Ada dua puluh buah pedang seperti ini, Tuan muda."

"Siapa yang memesannya, _Ahjushi_?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Yang memesannya adalah..."

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang mata Jaejoong nanar, hatinya sangat sakit mengetahui siapa sebenarnya yang sudah berniat meracuni suaminya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tega sekali? Kenapa?" gumamnya seperti orang linglung. Kilat kemarahan dan kebencian terpancar jelas pada sepasang mutiara rusa betina indah itu. Sebelum semuanya terlambat, Jaejoong harus mengakhiri kekejian ini!

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Harusnya End di Chap ini tapi Yuuki potong soalnya kesannya maksa banget kalau penceritaannya dipercepat jadi Yuuki bagi dua :)

.

.

**Reviews for Conscious a Lofa 12**

**rizkyamel63**: Gomawo :)

**baekhyunniewife** : Molla :)

.

.

**Reviews for Conscious a Lofa 14**

**muzza** : Gomawo, panggil Yuuki saja ne. Jangan Thor :) Sudah update, kan?

**Guest** : Iya ^^

**Oktavian** : Done!

**nam** **mingyu** : Ga kelihatan belum tentu ga jahat, kan? Please, panggil Yuuki jangan Thor ^^

**kimjaedeanjani** : Gomawo :)

**Dennis** **Park** : Mari lihat sama-sama :D

**shanzec** : Ayo tebak lagi :)

**Lee** **Muti** : Gomawo :)

**irnalee96** : #pukpukpuk Kasihan #kabur :p

**dea** : Eh? Kok gitu?

**RyanryanforeverYaoi** : Bukannya lama. Kalau yang di WP & Wattpad mah udah dari kemarin-kemarin. Nah Yuuki kan ga bisa akses FFn. FF ini bisa nongol di FFn pun berkat bantuan Metha & Dini yang mempostkan. Kalau di WP agak cepat kalau di FFn Yuuki nunggu siapa yang mau bantuin post :)

**lipminnie** : Jreng! Jreng! Dalangnya Yuuki ottoke? #digebuki

**HunHanCherry1220** : #pukpuk! Fighting! :D Hohohoho...

**Clein** **cassie** : Istri yang kelewat baik? =="

**kimwiwin9** : Gomawo :)

**sycarp** : Horai! :D

**rizkyamel63** : Panggil Yuuki saja ne, Jangan Thor. Gomawo sudah baca.

**Guest** : Yuuki mau bilang nado tapi kagak tahu ini siapa? ==" Yuuki mudik? Ani. Cuma kesulitan masuk FFn saja kok. Kalau WP kan udah dari kemarin-kemarin postnya :D

**MPREG Lovers** : Karena hutang FF Yuuki banyak jadi Yuuki buatnya emang segini doank biar ga bosen kalau ngetik FF yang lain :)

.

.

Gomawo ne yang sudah menyempatkan baca.

Mianhae kalau misalnya Yuuki punya salah baik disengaja atau tidak.

Bila ada yang belum Yuuki sebutkan atau salah penulisan nama mohon maaf, jaringan di tempat Yuuki mudik lumayan susah soalnya.

.

.

**Yang susah buka FFn nich Yuuki kasih saran:**

www . hidemyass proxy /

www . aunblock

www . bingproxy

Download **Tor browser** coba, ada yang buat PC & HP.

Atau kartu modemnya ganti XL saja, Untuk sementara XL masih bisa dipake buat buka FFn.

.

.

Friday, August 01, 2014

7:43:55 AM

NaraYuuki


	16. END

_**Tittle**__** : **__**Consious a Lofa XVI END**_

_**Writer**__** : NaraYuuki**_

_**Genre**__** : **__**Fantassy/ Romance/ Sad dikit?**_

_**Rate**__** : **__**M**_

_**Cast**__** : **__**All member DBSK (untuk kebutuhan cerita marga disesuaikan) and Others. Seiring bertambahnya Chap castnya pun akan disesuaikan.**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: : They are not mine but this story **__**is**__** mine, NaraYuuki**_

_**Warning**__** : **__**This is YunJae Fan Fiction (Boys Love), M-Preg. **__**Yuuki masih butuh banyak belajar. Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran, Penceritaan ngebut.**__** Paragraf/ dialog yang penulisannya menggunakan Blod, Italic ataupun **__**under line **__**berarti itu adalah kejadian dimasa lampau (flash back) TANPA EDIT.**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**PASTIKAN BACA WARNINGNYA DULU**_

_._

_._

_._

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang mata Jaejoong nanar, hatinya sangat sakit mengetahui siapa sebenarnya yang sudah berniat meracuni suaminya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tega sekali? Kenapa?" gumamnya seperti orang linglung. Kilat kemarahan dan kebencian terpancar jelas pada sepasang mutiara rusa betina indah itu. Sebelum semuanya terlambat, Jaejoong harus mengakhiri kekejian ini!

Changmin yang melihat Jaejoong berjalan tergesa hingga tidak memedulikan medan yang dilaluinya mencekal lengan kakak ipar yang lebih muda darinya itu sedikit gusar, "Yang Mulia Ratu, berhati-hatilah dalam melangkah! Di dalam perutmu itu ada calon keponakanku!" Changmin mengingatkan.

Tubuh Jaejoong bergetar hebat, napasnya memburu cepat akibat amarah yang memenuhi dirinya, "Lepaskan aku!" mata seindah mutiara rusa betina itu menatap tajam Changmin seolah bersiap menggorok leher adik iparnya bila _namja_ jangkung itu berusaha menghalangi dirinya.

"Tidak!"

"Jung Changmin!" bentak Jaejoong cukup keras hingga beberapa orang yang lewat di sekitar mereka menoleh untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

"Jangan membuat usahaku dan Yoochun _hyung_ sia-sia hanya karena luapan emosimu Yang Mulia!" bisik Changmin, "Aku tahu kau marah, tetapi tahanlah dirimu sebentar lagi!"

Tiba-tiba kaki Jaejoong melemas. _Namja_ cantik itu menyandarkan dirinya pada Changmin agar tidak tumbang di tengah jalan dan menjadi tontonan, "Dia adalah orang yang terakhir ingin aku curigai... tetapi semua bukti mengarah padanya." Gumamnya pelan.

"Perlu ku panggilkan tandu untukmu?" tanya Changmin yang merasakan tubuh Jaejoong melemas.

"Aku butuh suamiku..." lirih Jaejoong. Wajahnya memucat, keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya yang gemetar.

"Kau akan segera mendapatkan Beruang besar menyebalkan itu begitu masalah ini selesai. Ku mohon bertahanlah!"

.

.

Sepanjang siang Jaejoong duduk melamun di dalam kamarnya, merenungi nasib dan takdir yang mengikatnya hingga membawanya sampai pada posisi ini. Kesakitan dan kehilangan seperti apa yang pernah dialami olehnya. Bahkan bekas luka pada bahu kanannya selalu mengingatkannya pada getirnya hidup yang sudah dilaluinyam bekas luka yang didapatnya dari sang suami ketika mereka dipertemukan di medan perang.

Menjelang sore Jaejoong meminta Ahra menemaninya berendam di kolam air panas yang berada di belakang bangunan gedung balaikota, rumah mereka. Tempat yang dulu sering Jaejoong gunakan ketika dirinya sedang memikirkan strategi perang yang akan digunakannya untuk menghadapi lawannya –Cassiopeia yang kini menjadi Negaranya.

"Masih sakit?" tanya Ahra ketika mengusap bekas luka kehitaman pada bahu kanan adiknya.

"_Ani_..." Sahut Jaejoong. Matanya menatap kosong serumpun tumbuhan bambu di pinggir kolam, "_Noona_..."

"Hm?"

"Untuk apa _Noona_ mengirim mata-mata ke istana Cassiopeia dan meracuni Yunho?" Jaejoong menolehkan wajahnya sedikit, melalui ekor matanya _namja_ cantik itu bisa melihat wajah pucat dan raut terkejut yang kakaknya tunjukkan. "_Wae_? _Wae_ _Noona_? Kenapa kau melakukan semua itu? Dia suamiku. Kalau dia mati bagaimana dengan beban hidup dan kesedihan yang harus ku tanggung tanpa dirinya?" tanyanya dengan nada suara dingin, mati-matian Jaejoong menahan dirinya untuk tidak meneriaki dan melontarkan sumpah-serapah pada kakaknya.

Ahra terisak dalam diamnya, jemari tangan kanannnya mencengkeram kuat-kuat bahu kanan adiknya seolah menyalurkan beban kesedihan hidup yang selama ini ditanggungnya sendirian. "Untuk melindungimu..." lirihnya.

Jaejoong memutar tubuhnya hingga berhadapan langsung dengan kakaknya, mengamati air mata yang mengalir membasahi _yeoja_ itu. "Melindungiku dari apa?"

Dengan jemarinya yang gemetar Ahra mengusap wajah cantik adiknya yang selalu mengingatkannya pada ibu mereka. Matanya yang nanar memancarkan kesedihan dan kerinduan yang selama ini tersembunyi dibalik sikap ceria yang selalu menjadi topengnya. "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana berambisinya Hyunjoong _Oppa_ untuk mendapatkanmu, _Chagy_! Mendapatkanmu juga kota ini! Dia bersumpah bila dia tidak bisa memilikimu dan kota ini dia tidak akan membiarkan kau dimiliki orang lain, dia bersumpah akan membunuhmu bila dia tidak bisa memilikimu. Dia memang mencintaimu tapi cintanya sakit. Cintanya penuh ambisi dan dendam." Ahra mulai terisak keras, "Ketika mendengar dia mengundang pembunuh bayaran untuk mencelakaimu dan Yunho agar kau bisa menjadi miliknya, dapatkah kau bayangkan perasaan _Noona_ ketika tahu kau berada dalam bahaya? Dia sangat membenci Yunho yang dianggapnya merebutmu darinya. _Noona_ berpikir bila Yunho tidak ada kau akan baik-baik saja. Apakah _Noona_ salah? _Noona_ hanya ingin melindungimu."

Jaejoong diam. Membiarkan jemari kakaknya meremas kuat-kuat kedua bahunya, "_Noona_ istri Hyunjoong _hyung_, jadi..."

Ahra menunjukkan raut wajah sedihnya. "Dulu dia sempat melamarmu pada _Appa_, tetapi _Appa_ menolaknya karena _Appa_ tahu Hyunjoong _Oppa_ sangat berbahaya. _Noona_ memang iri padamu karena _Appa_ lebih mempercayaimu daripada _Noona_. Tapi _Noona_ tidak bisa meninggalkan satu-satunya peninggalan _Umma_ rusak begitu saja. Joongie, melalui dirimu _Noona_ melihat _Umma_, karena itu _Noona_ korbankan segalanya untuk menjagamu dari semua kekacauan ini. _Jebbal_! Jangan melawan lagi dan bersikaplah seolah-olah kau tidak tahu apa-apa! _Ne_? Biar _Noona_ yang mengatasi semuanya."

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Aku adalah Jenderal Artesis, aku bahkan menjadi Ratu Cassiopeia sekarang. Haruskan aku diam saja ketika suami, rakyatku, kakakku sendiri dan aku dalam bahaya?" tanyanya, "Bila Hyunjoong _hyung_ melibatkan pihak Tiongkok untuk membantunya, maka aku pun bisa melakukan hal yang sama. Membunuhnya sebelum perang brengsek ini meluas."

"Joongie? Kau sudah tahu?"

Jaejoong mendekap kakaknya erat, "Apakah tidak apa-apa bila aku membunuh suami _Noona_?" tanyanya yang mendatangkan ekspresi terkejut Ahra.

.

.

Ketika malam menggantikan senja dan kerlip bintang menemani sang bulan yang kesepian, Jaejoong mengajak Hyunjoong jalan-jalan ke pinggir hutan berdua saja untuk sekedar melihat pedar sinar kunang-kunang yang tidak kalah indahnya dengan kerlip manja para bintang yang bertaburan di langit gelap.

Jaejoong berdiri di depan sebuah pohon butun, mata selegam mutiara rusa betina itu menatap ratusan kunang-kunang yang terbang melayang-layang di sekitar pohon itu. "Aku merindukan suamiku." Ucapnya tiba-tiba. Jaejoong menoleh dan tersenyum pada Hyunjoong.

"Kalian baru berpisah dua hari dan kau sudah merindukannya Joongie?" tanya Hyunjoong.

Jaejoong hanya menatap datar Hyunjoong, tangan kanannya mengusap sesuatu yang ia selipkan di dalam kimono dibagian kiri tubuhnya. "Tetapi sepertinya ada yang berniat jahat pada suamiku dan negaraku." Ucapnya sedikit membantak.

"Joongie?" Hyunjoong terbelalak ketika Jaejoong menghunuskan pedang pada lehernya.

"Mari kita bertarung sampai mati, _Hyung_!" tantangnya.

"_Mwo_?!" mata Hyunjoong membulat kaget. Dari obor yang dipasang sepanjang jalan sebagai penerangan, wajah pemimpin Artesis untuk saat ini itu terlihat sangat pucat.

"Apakah kau masih menginginkanku, _Hyung_? Sejujurnya jauh dalam lubuk hatiku pernah ada perasaan suka padamu. Tetapi melihatkau bergumul dengan _Noona_ku membuatku marah dan membencimu. Kebencianku bahkan bertambah besar ketika aku tahu bahwa kau berniat mencelakai suamiku. Akankah kau masih menginginkanku yang sudah kotor ini, _Hyung_?" tanya Jaejoong, "Berkali-kali Yunho menyentuhku seperti kau menyentuh _Noona_ku. Apakah kau masih menginginkanku yang kotor ini? Atau kau ingin memandikanku dengan darahku sendiri? Mari _Hyung_! Angkat pedangmu dan kita bertarung sampai mati!"

Hyunjoong tersenyum seperti biasanya. "Kau tahu terlalu banyak Joongie! Tetapi kau yang kotor sekalipun tidak akan pernah ku tolak. Bila perlu aku akan memandikanmu menggunakan darah raja brengsek itu!" Dengan mata berkilat marah, benci dan dendam, Hyunjoong hendak mencabut pedangnya ketika seseorang menikamnya dari belakang.

"Jangan sentuh adikku, Brengsek!" pekik Ahra dengan air mata membasahi wajahnya.

Hyunjoong mendelik, hendak mencekik Ahra namun sebuah anak panah menembus jantungnya membuatnya tumbang seketika.

"Yoochun _Hyung_?" gumam Jaejoong. Mata sebening mutiara rusa betina itu membulat melihat siapa yang tengah berdiri di samping Yoochun. "Yunie..." lirihnya. Betapa Jaejoong sangat merindukan dan mengkhawatirkan suaminya itu, betapa dirinya ingin memeluk penguasa Cassiopeia itu dengan segenap kasih yang dimilikinya.

"Kau, hutang banyak penjelasan padaku Jung Jaejoong." Ucap Yunho penuh penekanan, terkesan sangat dingin. "Dan singkirkan pedang itu dari tanganmu!"

.

.

Jaejoong mendelik pada Junsu, Yoochun dan Changmin yang memasang wajah bodoh mereka. Ingin mengambil pedang untuk menguliti mereka bertiga saat ini juga.

"Tinggalkan kami!" perintah Yunho terdengar sangat dingin.

"Jangan menggunakan kekerasan Jaejoongie! Suamimu itu masih sedikit lemah karena pengaruh racun." pesan Junsu sebelum berjalan keluar.

"Ingat dia sedang hamil, Yun." Yoochun mengingatkan yang kemudian berjalan menyusul Junsu.

"Jangan terlalu keras pada kakak iparku, _Hyung_!" Changmin menatap tajam kakaknya sebelum menyusul Junsu dan Yoochun.

"Lukamu...?" Jaejoong berjalan menghampiri suaminya, Jaejoong sangat khawatir melihat wajah tampan suaminya sedikit pucat.

"Tetap di situ Jung Jaejoong!" bentak Yunho, "Kau mengecewakanku!"

Jaejoong tersentak kaget dengan tubuh membatu. Ini pertama kalinya Jaejoong melihat mata suaminya diliputi aura kemarahan –benar-benar marah padanya. "Yunie..." lirih Jaejoong sedih mendapatkan penolakan seperti itu dari suaminya.

"Kelakuaanmu saat ini tidak termaafkan Jung Jaejoong!" geram Yunho. "Meninggalkan istana tanpa seijinku, membahayakan dirimu sendiri dan anak kita, kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan, hah?!"

Jaejoong diam. Ini bukan medan pertempuran. Yunho bukan musuh yang harus dilawanya. _Namja_ tampan itu adalah suaminya, ayah dari anak yang dikandungnya sehingga Jaejoong tidak bisa melemparkan kursi atau hiasan perisai yang menggantung di dinding dekat dirinya berdiri pada Yunho. Jaejoong tidak akan sanggup melihat suaminya terluka sedikit pun walaupun sekarang ini Yunho terlihat sangat menyebalkan dimatanya.

Yunho menggebrak meja di sampingnya, matanya nyalang penuh kemarahan ketika menatap wajah cantik istrinya yang agak pucat itu. Yunho tidak ingin menyakiti istrinya yang kini tengah mengandung anaknya tetapi Yunho pun tidak sanggup menutupi luapan marah akibat dorongan kekhawatiran yang menggelayutinya selama dua hari ini.

"Yunie..." Jaejoong menatap nanar suaminya, tidak menyangka suaminya akan semarah itu padanya. Seandainya dirinya sedang tidak dalam keadaan hamil dan tidak menderita rindu dendam pada suaminya itu pasti dirinya sudah mengajak Yunho berduel. Tetapi kondisi fisik dan jiwanya yang melemah begitu berhadapan dengan ayah anak yang sedang dikandungnya itu membuat Jaejoong sedikit sentimen.

"Oh Tuhan, _Boo_! Kau bisa saja membahayakan dirimu sendiri. Bagaimana bila anak kita terluka, huh? Apa yang akan kau lakukan bila sesuatu yang buruk menimpa dirimu dan anak kita? Bagaimana aku bisa hidup tanpa kalian?" pekik Yunho dengan suara tinggi menggelegar, "Jawab aku Jung Jaejoong!" bentaknya.

Jaejoong bergeming, ingin rasanya melompat menerjang suaminya dan memukul _namja_ tampan yang sangat dibenci namun juga dicintainya itu hingga babak belur. Berani-beraninya _namja_ menyebalkan itu membentaknya. Tidak tahukah Yunho bahwa dirinya adalah seorang ratu? Ah... Jaejoong baru teringat bila dirinya bisa menjadi ratu karena menikahi raja Cassiopeia yang sangat berkuasa itu, "_Mian_..." ucap Jaejoong setengah hati.

"Kau membuat kesabaranku habis Jung Jaejoong! Terima hukumanmu Yang Mulia Ratu!" desis Yunho

.

.

"A... apa Jaejoongie akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Ahra yang sejak tadi meremas sapu tangan miliknya. _Yeoja_ itu sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar adiknya semenjak beberapa menit yang lalu, khawatir Yunho akan melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya pada adiknya.

"Lebih baik kau istriahat saja Ahra _sshi_." Saran Junsu, "Bukankah besok kau harus mengurus pemakaman suamimu?" tanyanya.

"Tapi... tapi Joongie..." gumam Ahra.

Junsu menghela napas, "Dia tidak akan apa-apa. _Kajja_! Ku antar ke kamarmu."

Sedikit ragu namun pada akirnya Ahra berjalan mengikuti Junsu.

"Haruskah kita berjaga di sini sepanjang malam mendengar erangan yang dilontarkan oleh Raja dan Ratu kita?" tanya Yoochun.

"Aku memilih pergi ke dapur." Sahut Changmin yang melangkah menuju lorong sebelah kiri.

"Begitu pun aku." Sahut Yoochun yang berjalan tenang di belakang Changmin.

.

.

Jaejoong mengusap wajah lelah suaminya. Membiarkan jemari kokoh suaminya mengusap perutnya yang terlihat sedikit buncit itu secara perlahan.

"Anakku baik-baik saja _Boo_?" tanya Yunho yang hanya mendapat anggukkan singkat dari istrinya, "Hai, _Appa_ baru saja menengokmu. Kau senang?"

"Yun..." Jaejoong mengusap-usapkan kepalanya pada permukaan dada bidang suaminya, mencium aroma memabukkan yang sangat dirindukannya menguar dari tubuh Yunho.

"Jangan lakukan lagi, _Boo_. Ku mohon jangan lakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuatku menikam jantungku sendiri!" lirih Yunho sambil menciumi puncak kepala istrinya, "Kau tidak tahu betapa berartinya kau dalam hidupku, _Boo_."

"_Mianhae_... Melihatmu terluka seperti itu membuat darahku bergolak." Sahut Jaejoong dengan suara pelan.

Yunho tersenyum, "Pantas saja kau terpilih menjadi Jenderal Artesis." Diusapnya punggung telanjang istrinya yang sedang mendekap erat tubuhnya, "Kau sangat mengagumkan, _Boo_..."

"Memang." Sahut Jaejoong bangga. "Lebih mengagumkan lagi karena aku bisa mendapatkan hati raja Cassiopeia yang kejam!"

"_Yah_, aku tidak kejam."

"Tapi sangat kejam!"

"Jung Jaejoong..."

"Jung Yunho! _Saranghae_..."

Yunho tersenyum, "Aku lebih mencintaimu, _Boo_!" Yunho mengundang bibir istrinya, sekali lagi mengajak istrinya menyelami indahnya firdaus mereka bersama-sama.

.

.

Pagi harinya Jaejoong membantu suaminya memakai baju kebesaran bangsawan Cassiopeianya. Hari ini mereka akan menghadiri pemakaman Kim Hyunjoong. Walaupun awalnya Yunho menolak menghadiri prosesi itu tetapi setelah Jaejoong memaksanya akhirnya penguasa tertinggi Cassiopeia itu mau juga menurunkan sedikit keegoisannya untuk menyenangkan ratunya.

"Aku tidak akan menutup-nutupi penyebab kematian _namja_ brengsek itu." ucap Yunho ketika Jaejoong menyimpulkan tali kimono berwarna emas yang dipakai oleh Yunho.

"Setidaknya jangan memanggilnya brengsek di depan _noona_ku." Pinta Jaejoong.

"Dia tetap orang brengsek! Orang brengsek yang mendamba instriku, orang brengsek yang mencoba merebut istriku, orang brengsek yang..." mata setajam musang milik raja Cassiopeia itu membulat ketika ratu cantiknya mengulum bibir berbentuk hati miliknya lembut.`

"Aku milikmu sejak awal kau menginginkanku, sudah ku pasrahkan hidupku untuk mengabdi padamu. Jangan pernah cemburu dan ragukan kesetiaanku."

"Bisa kita pergi sekarang?" tanya Changmin yang sudah berdiri di mulut pintu dengan wajah sedikit mencibir, "Dan _Hyung_... ini masih terlalu pagi untuk meraba-raba tubuh kakak iparku! Kau tidak lupa bahwa kita harus menghadiri sebuah pemakaman, bukan?" wajah Changmin menunjukkan bahwa _namja_ tampan itu sangat sebal sekarang melihat tangan Yunho sudah meremas pinggang Jaejoong. Kenapa bukan Junsu atau Yoochun saja yang memanggil sang raja dan ratu? Kenapa harus dirinya? Karena Changmin sudah menduga sejak awal bahwa kakaknya pasti akan melakukan hal tidak senonoh pada kakak iparnya. Meskipun perbuatan itu legal tetapi Changmin sangat kesal melihatnya. Cih! Andaikan dirinya punya istri juga.

"Dimana Junsu _hyung_?"

"Bebek berisik itu sedang menghibur Ahra _sshi_ yang sejak semalam menangis." Jawab Changmin, "Tentu saja Yoochun bersama mereka. Sudahlah! _Kajja_!" ajaknya yang melangkah keluar mendahului pemilik kamar.

Yunho terdiam. Yunho sama sekali tidak menceritakan hubungan antara dirinya dan Changmin yang sebenarnya merupakan saudara seayah Ahra pada Jaejoong. Yunho merasa hal itu cukup menjadi rahasia antara dirinya dan Changmin saja. Yunho tidak mau membebani istrinya dan siapa pun karena masalah itu. Biarlah semua itu menjadi rahasia yang nantinya akan memudar seiring bergulirnya waktu.

"Yunie..."

Yunho mengulum senyumnya, mengusap wajah cantik istrinya menggunakan telapak tangan kirinya dan menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong menggunakan tangannya yang lain, "_Kajja_!"

.

.

"_Noona_ tidak menyesal?" tanya Jaejoong ketika peti mati itu mulai ditimbun tanah. Tidak ada prosesi militer seperti ketika pemakaman ayah mereka dulu karena dimata keduanya Hyunjoong tidak cukup pantas untuk mendapatkan penghormatan seperti itu. Bahkan tidak satu pun dari penduduk Artesis yang menghadiri pemakaman itu kecuali para prajurit yang memang ditugaskan untuk mengurus pemakaman ini.

Berita itu menyebar sangat cepat, berita tentang bagaimana Hyunjoong yang dengan kejamnya merencanakan pembunuhan terhadap Jaejoong dan Yunho, bagaimana Hyunjoong menghasut para pedagang dari Tiongkok untuk membantunya memuluskan rencana jahatnya dan bagaimana Hyunjoong nyaris menggorok leher Jaejoong –walaupun untuk yang terakhir itu posisinya terbalik, Jaejoonglah yang nyaris menggorok leher Hyunjoong jikalau Ahra tidak menikam suaminya sendiri terlenih dahulu. Tetapi tidak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui detail cerita sesungguhnya berniat meluruskan berita yang sudah menyebar itu. Toh nanti berita itu akan tenggelam dengan sendirinya.

"Anakku lebih baik tidak punya ayah daripada memiliki ayah sebrengsek itu." Ahra tersenyum lega penuh bahagia dihari pemakaman suaminya.

Jaejoong yang merangkul Ahra hanya mampu mengusap punggung kakaknya. Jaejoong tahu Ahra bohong. Lihat saja lingkaran hitam yang menggantung di bawah mata sembabnya itu. Ahra hanya ingin terlihat tegar dan kuat karenanya Jaejoong akan berpura-pura semuanya baik-baik saja, untuk sekarang.

.

.

"Kau bisa tinggal bersama kami di istana sampai anakmu lahir." Ucap Yunho.

"Terima kasih. Tetapi kota ini adalah detak kehidupanku. Aku akan tetap di sini Yunho _sshi_." Jawab Ahra atas tawaran yang Yunho berikan padanya.

"Istriku pasti akan merindukanmu."

"Jagalah dia untukku. Bahagiakanlah dia. Ku mohon padamu..."

"Akan ku lakukan, kakak ipar."

Ucapan Yunho itu membuat Ahra tersentak kaget tetapi tidak urung tersenyum juga.

.

.

Petang itu Yunho mengajak Jaejoong dan Changmin pulang ke Artesis, meninggalkan Yoochun dan Junsu yang mulai sekarang akan mengambil alih kepemimpian kota kelahiran Ratu Cassiopeia itu.

Ahra tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya ketika melihat adiknya melongokkan kepalanya melalui jendela kereta yang akan membawanya kembali ke rumah barunya. Harusnya Ahra bahagia karena adiknya menemukan kebahagiaannya sendiri tetapi rasanya sangat sedih mengetahui orang yang membuat adiknya bahagia bukanlah dirinya.

"Nah Ahra _sshi_, segera masuk dan beristirahatlah! Aku tidak mau Jaejoongie memarahiku karena membiarkan kakaknya jatuh sakit." Ucap Junsu.

Bersama kereta kuda yang berjaan pelan meninggalkan pintu gerbang kota Artesis, nyala obor dan lampion mulai menghiasi jalanan di dalam kota, bersiap merenggut mimpi indah yang mungkin saja akan ditaburkan oleh sang malam.

.

.

"_**Karena kau milikku maka akan ku sediakan istana terindah yang dibangun dengan benteng cinta dan kasih disekelilingnya agar kau selalu bahagia dan aman ketika berada di dalamnya. **__**Karena aku adalah pelabuhan terakhirmu, tempatmu untuk pulang**__**."**_

.

.

**END**

.

.

Epilognya segera menyusul jadi jangan demo Yuuki dulu :) Tapi... agak sad. Ga apa-apa ya? Terlalu panjang untuk dijadiin satu jadi Yuuki potong lagi :D #nyengir

.

.

**Gomawo atas Reviews for Conscious a Lofa Chapter 15**

Baekhyunniewife, JonginDO, CassYJ909596, bananana, bubble pom, Kiki821, Clein cassie, Aikawa Hikari, Oktavian, MPREG Lovers, Lian Park, blissfulsin, nam mingyu, ILOVEUTaeMinLyn, rinatya12kmsyjs, Lee Muti, irnalee96, HunHanCherry1220, rizkyamel63, Guest, alby, kim chacha, jema agassi, ajid yunjae, dienha, Dennis Park, vidii, kimwiwin9.

Mian belum bisa balas satu per satu. Bila ada yang belum tersebutkan maafkan Yuuki karena keteledoran Yuuki.

Untuk kemampuan nulis FF Yuuki yang semakin menurun, Yuuki tidak keberatan bila dikatakan seperti itu asalkan kematangan Yuuki menyelesaikan naskah-naskah Yuuki tambah berkembang. Pasti ada yang harus dikorbankan, bukan? Tapi terima kasih. Yuuki akan berusaha meningkatkan semuanya agar menjadi berimbang :)

Untuk arti yang langsung Yuuki tulis di dalam kurung, alasan yang paling utama adalah karena Yuuki agak pelupa jadi sebelum Yuuki lupa langsung Yuuki tulis dalam kurung saja. Mian ne kalau membuat bingung dan mengganggu. Akan Yuuki coba perbaiki kedepannya.

.

.

Saturday, August 02, 2014

2:58:08 PM

NaraYuuki


	17. EPILOG

_**Tittle**__** : **__**Consious a Lofa XVII Epilog**_

_**Writer**__** : NaraYuuki**_

_**Genre**__** : **__**Fantassy/ Romance/ Sad dikit?**_

_**Rate**__** : **__**M**_

_**Cast**__** : **__**All member DBSK (untuk kebutuhan cerita marga disesuaikan) and Others. Seiring bertambahnya Chap castnya pun akan disesuaikan.**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: : They are not mine but this story**__**, Park Hyunbin & Jung Hyunno**____**are**__** mine, NaraYuuki**_

_**Warning**__** : **__**This is YunJae Fan Fiction (Boys Love), M-Preg. **__**Yuuki masih butuh banyak belajar. Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran, Penceritaan ngebut.**__** Paragraf/ dialog yang penulisannya menggunakan Blod, Italic ataupun **__**under line **__**berarti itu adalah kejadian dimasa lampau (flash back) TANPA EDIT.**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**PASTIKAN BACA WARNINGNYA DULU**_

_._

_._

_._

.

.

Yunho hanya diam mengamati istrinya yang sedang menatap venus di ufuk timur yang perlahan mulai menjingga. Sekembalinya dari Artesis dua bulan yang lalu istrinya itu memang selalu bangun sebelum subuh untuk menatap fajar yang bersemu malu-malu, tentu saja dengan setia Yunho menemaninya. Setelah kasus kaburnya istrinya ke Artesis tanpa sepengetahuannya, Yunho semakin protektif teerhadap Jaejoong dan anak mereka. Terlebih karena akhir-akhir ini Jaejoong memiliki kebiasaan bermain pedang dan memanah pada sore menjelang untuk membunuh waktu yang menurutnya membosankan. Yunho tentu saja memahami hal itu. Istrinya dulunya adalah seorang jenderal hebat yang berhasil dikalahkannya sebelum menyandang status menjadi ratu. Sangat wajar bila Jaejoong merindukan ketika tangannya menggenggam batang pedang atau melesatkan anak panah. Tetapi sekali lagi sikap protektif pada Jaejoong membuat Yunho benar-benar meletakkan istrinya dibawah pengawasannya langsung.

"Sudah waktunya." Gumam Jaejoong. Wajahnya yang sedikit memerah akibat tamparan angin menatap Yunho lekat-lekat. "Sudah waktunya Ahra _noona_ melahirkan."

"Lalu?" tanya Yunho yang membiarkan tangan kanannya dicengkeram kuat oleh jemari istrinya.

"Bisakah kita ke Artesis secepatnya? Aku ingin menemani prosesi melahirkan Ahra _noona_. Pasti berat rasanya melahirkan tanpa kehadiran suami yang mendukung dan menyemangatinya."

Yunho tersenyum, "Apa kau juga ingin aku menemanimu saat prosesi kelahiran anak kita, _Boo_?" tanyanya.

"Kalau anak yang ku kandung ini anak Changmin tentu saja dia yang akan menemaniku!" Jaejoong menghempaskan tangan suaminya yang sebelumnya digenggamnya. Entah kenapa kadang suaminya sangat menyebalkan dan tidak peka. Apakah diotak suaminya itu hanya urusan negara saja yang penting?

Yunho mendekap erat ratunya yang mulai merajuk itu, menghujani puncak kepalanya dengan ciuman yang memang sering diberikannya pada istri cantiknya. Yunho selalu suka bila menggoda istrinya. Itu merupakan hiburan termahal yang dimilikinya sebagai seorang penguasa, "Kita akan pergi. Karena semua keinginan ratuku adalah titah untukku." Bisiknya sebelum mencium bibir semerah darah milik istrinya.

.

.

Matahari berada tepat di atas puncak kepala ketika suara kuda berpacu dari satu peleton pasukan yang terdiri dari 30 orang itu menderap mengelilingi sebuah kereta yang ditarik oleh lima ekor kuda hitam perkasa, kereta yang memiliki lambang kebesaran Cassiopeia pada setiap permukaan pintu dan jendelanya.

"Aroma musim panas." Gumam Jaejoong, udara yang terasa panas menyengat dan kadang diiringi hujan tiba-tiba, suara ngengat dan kumbang yang mendengung di siang hari menyadarkan Jaejoong bahwa saat itu benar-benar musim panas –awal musim panas kalau boleh dikatakan.

Sudah satu hari terlewati semenjak keberangkatan mereka kemarin, masih ada setengah perjalanan yang masih harus mereka tempuh. Semenjak meninggalkan gerbang istana, Jaejoong sama sekali tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari jemari kokoh suaminya. Jaejoong tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba saja perasaannya sangat gelisah.

"_Wae_ _Boo_? Kau ingin makan sesuatu?" Yunho menatap teduh wajah cantik istrinya yang semenjak tadi dirasakannya mencuri-curi pandang dirinya.

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan.

"Mari kita lihat..." Yunho melirik dan meraih kantung makanan yang berada di sebelahnya menggunakan tangan kirinya, kantung itu sengaja disiapkan untuk berjaga-jaga bila istrinya tiba-tiba lapar mengingat akhir-akhir ini Jaejoongnya sering sekali meminta makanan pada saat-saat yang tidak terduga. "... sepertinya kita masih punya persediaan kue gandum kering dan..."

"Yunie..."

"Hm?" Yunho menolehkan kepalanya, menatap wajah cantik ratunya.

"Aku ingin memakanmu."

"_Boo_?" Yunho mengerutkan dahinya, sedikit kurang bisa menangkap maksud kalimat yang istrinya ucapkan karena terdengar sedikit ambigu.

Jaejoong melepaskan tautan tangannya dari jemari sang suami, kedua tangan pucatnya yang berjari lentik itu mencengkeram rahang kokoh suaminya, mencium bibir berbentuk hati milik suaminya sedikit gusar. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Jaejoong merasa perasaannya kacau, tiba-tiba merasa sedih dan kehilangan. Dilampiaskannya perasaan gelisahnya itu dengan mencium suaminya. Jaejoong tidak peduli kalau-kalau suaminya akan kehilangan kendali dan balik menyerangnya. Masa bodoh! Jaejoong hanya ingin perasaannya tenang sekarang.

Tiba-tiba kereta yang mereka tumpangi berhenti, membuat tautan bibir kedua penguasa Cassiopeia itu terlepas.

Yunho tersenyum, diusapnya pipi sang istri yang sedikit memerah, "Tunggulah di sini, _Boo_. Biar aku melihat apa yang terjadi di luar." Ucapnya sebelum keluar dari kereta.

Sepeninggal Yunho, Jaejoong hanya bisa meremas-remas tangannya sendiri sambil sesekali mengigiti bibir bawahnya. Perasaan gelisah yang entah datang dari mana itu membuatnya sedikit gusar. Jaejoong ingin marah dan menjerit, bahkan kalau diperbolehkan Jaejoong ingin mengangkat pedang dan menebas ratusan boneka jerami sebagai pelampiasannya.

.

.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yunho ketika kapten peletonnya membungkukkan badan ke arahnya, "Yoochun?" Yunho menyipitkan mata setajam musangnya ketika melihat Yoochun sudah berdiri dengan wajah yang sedikit mengkhawatirkan di belakang kapten pasukan pengawalnya.

Yoochun menatap Yunho dengan raut wajah keruhnya, "Aku bersyukur bertemu kalian dalam perjalanan menuju istana sehingga waktu yang diperlukan untuk menyampaikan berita ini tidak terlalu memakan waktu lama."

Yunho mencium ada yang tidak beres dari penuturan tangan kanannya, "Yoochun?"

"Yang Mulia Ratu? Bisakah aku bicara padanya?" tanya Yoochun.

Segera Yunho membuka pintu keretanya, tersenyum pada istrinya sebelum memanggilnya untuk turun, "_Boo_... Yoochun ingin bicara padamu." Yunho mengulurkan tanyannya untuk membantu istrinya turun dari kereta.

"Yoochun _Hyung_?" tanya Jaejoong. Melihat wajah keruh Yoochun membuat jantung ratu Cassiopeia itu berdetak semakin keras dan cepat. Jemarinya yang lentik mencengkeram kuat-kuat lengan kanan suaminya.

"Ahra _sshi_..."

"_Noona_?" Jaejoong memotong ucapan Yoochun, "_Noona_ku kenapa?" tanyanya.

"_Mianhae_... Ahra _sshi_ meninggal semalam setelah melahirkan bayinya."

Jaejoong tersentak, tubuhnya bergetar hebat nyaris oleng jikalau Yunho tidak segera memeluk dirinya. Mata seindah mutiara rusa betinanya itu langsung mengalirkan air mata kurang ajar. Jaejoong mulai terisak dalam pelukkan Yunho.

"Jasatnya masih disemayamkan. Kami menunggu kedatangan kalian sebelum memakamkannya." Ucap Yoochun.

Yunho meremas bahu istrinya kuat-kuat, "Jangan tunda lagi! Kita harus bergegas." Ucapnya, "_Boo_ _kajja_ masuk! Kita harus bergegas." Dibimbingnya sang istri untuk kembali masuk ke dalam kereta.

Yoochun dan kapten pasukan pengawal segera menaiki kuda mereka untuk kemudian memacu sang kuda dengan kecepatan penuh, mereka harus cepat sampai di kota Artesis.

.

.

Kakak yang sejak dirinya mendapatkan ingatan pertamanya selalu memeluknya, menemaninya tidur, memandikannya, menyuapinya, merawatnya ketika dirinya sakit, menggantikan sosok ibu yang tidak pernah dimilikinya sejak lahir. Kakak yang walaupun sudah menorehkan luka dan kecewa dihatinya namun tetap disayanginya, kakak bahkan rela menjadi janda demi menjaga keselamatannya kini sudah tidak ada. Jaejoong hanya bisa menangis sepanjang sisa perjalanan. Bahkan dalam tidurnya pun air mata itu tidak mau kering, tidak mau meninggalkannya.

"_Boo_..." Yunho tidak tahu harus berbuat apa demi menenangkan istrinya. Diusapnya bahu dan punggung ratunya berulang-ulang, berharap istri cantiknya akan sedikit meredakan tangisannya. Diciumnya puncak kepala ratunya berkali-kali, berharap perasaan istrinya bisa sedikit lebih baik tetapi _namja_ cantik itu masih terus mengeluarkan air matanya. Yunho kembali teringat saat istri cantiknya itu mendatangi istananya untuk pertama kalinya dalam keadaan pasrah, menyerahkan hidupnya untuk dihabisi oleh Yunho. Ekpresi istrinya saat itu kini Yunho lihat lagi, ekpsresi kosong penuh kesedihan dan luka. Yunho tidak mau istrinya terpuruk tetapi Yunho juga tidak tahu apa yang harus diperbuatnya untuk meringankan kesedihan istrinya.

Jaejoong melesakkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan wajah sembabnya pada dada bidang suaminya, jemarinya mencengkeram erat kimono sutera yang tengah dikenakan oleh suaminya. Jaejoong tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghilangkan perasaan marah, sedih dan kehilangan yang menyergapnya kini. Jaejoong takut. Bagaimana nantinya dirinya bila Ahra tidak ada? Walaupun beberapa bulan belakangan ini dirinya dan sang kakak bersitegang dan terlibat kesalahpahaman tetapi bila Ahra menghilang seperti ini... Jaejoong merasa dicurangi, dihianati. Terasa ditikam oleh belati berkarat yang membuat dagingnya membusuk perlahan-lahan sebelum akhirnya dirinya mati.

"Yunie, rasanya sakit sekali... Tolong usir sakitnya!" lirih Jaejoong dengan suara teredam.

Yunho mengusap kepala istrinya perlahan, meraih wajah cantik yang terlihat sangat sembab dan sendu itu sebelum mencium bibir merah darahnya yang bergetar. Terasa asin dan getir. Yunho tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk istrinya tetapi dulu ketika Jaejoong sedang merasa sedih mereka melewatkan malam untuk menyelami firdaus bersama, sejenak melupakan nestapa itu. Tetapi karena sekarang mereka sedang berada di dalam kereta, Yunho hanya bisa mencium dan mencumbu istrinya, berharap yang dilakukannya bisa mengalihkan pikiran istrinya dari kesedihan yang dirasakannya.

.

.

Jantung Jaejoong terasa tertohok ketika melihat buntalan yang berada di dalam gendongan Junsu. Seorang bayi perempuan yang sangat cantik dan bersih namun juga sangat rapuh. Jemari tangan kanan Jaejoong terjulur hendak menyentuhnya sementara jemari tangan kirinya semakin erat mencengkeram lengan suaminya. Air mata itu semakin deras mengalir ketika Jaejoong tidak bisa menyentuh bayi itu, Jaejoong memilih mendekap suaminya sekali lagi dan terisak keras didalam perlindungan suaminya.

"Bawa pergi dulu, Junsu!" pinta Yunho.

Tanpa menunggu lagi Junsu membawa bayi perempuan yang sedang terlelap itu keluar dari kamar Jaejoong yang berada di gedung balai kota, kamar yang menjadi kamar Yunho juga tiap kali mereka berkunjung ke Cassiopeia.

"_Boo_, aku tahu ini berat. Tetapi _Boo_ Jae harus kuat, hm?" Yunho mengusap-usap punggung istrinya lembut, "_Boo_ Jae adalah seorang ratu sekarang. Ratu harus kuat, harus lebih kuat daripada seorang jenderal perang karena ratu memiliki posisi yang sama dengan raja." Bisiknya lembut.

"Yun..."

"Ini memang menyakitkan. Tetapi mari kita lalui kesakitan ini bersama-sama, _Boo_."

.

.

Jaejoong tersentak mundur, berpengangan erat pada tubuh suaminya ketika melihat jasat pucat kakaknya yang disemayamkan di dalam sebuah peti mati berlapis emas, tubuhnya ditutupi oleh selimut bunga beraneka warna yang menguarkan aroma khas, aroma kematian. Digigitnya bibirnya kuat-kuat ketika isakan demi isakkan lolos menyelinap bersama dengan derasnya air mata yang sudah membasahi wajah cantiknya. Mungkin sekarang orang yang paling berduka dan nelangsa di seluruh penjuru dunia adalah sang ratu Cassiopeia.

"_Noo_... _nna_..." bibir Jaejoong bergetar ketika memanggil kakaknya. Dengan sangat perlahan sambil terus berpegang pada tubuh suaminya, Jaejoong berjalan mendekati peti mati itu untuk melihat wajah pucat kakaknya. _Yeoja_ itu terlihat lebih cantik daripada biasanya walaupun wajahnya pucat. Raut wajahnya sangat cerah dan nampak bahagia. Mungkin Ahra pergi dengan tenang dalam suasana hati bahagia usai melahirkan putrinya, "_Nonna_..." panggil Jaejoong sekali lagi.

Yunho memeluk tubuh istrinya dari belakang begitu merasakan sebentar lagi istrinya akan meledak.

"_Noona_ bangun! _Noona_... _Noona_ bangun!" bentak Jaejoong dengan suara parau dan seraknya, "Choi Ahra bangun! Ku perintahkan kau bangun sekarang!" tubuh Jaejoong merosot dan terduduk di atas permukaan lantai marmer yang dingin.

Yunho ikut berjongkok menenangkan istrinya.

"Ku mohon bangunlah _noona_! _Jebbal_! Buatkan sup gingseng untukku lagi!" rancau Jaejoong, "Tidakkah kau kasihan pada anakmu? Tidakkah kau kasihan padaku? Ku mohon bangun! Bangunlah _Noona_!" Jaejoong memukul-mukul permukaan peti yang berada di hadapannya, berharap kakaknya akan bangun bila tidurnya terganggu.

"_Boo_." Yunho semakin mengertkan pelukkannya letika istrinya mulai meronta, memaki dan mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya.

.

.

Tidak ada lagi air mata yang mengalir dari sepasang mutiara rusa betina yang tampak sangat sembab dan memerah itu. tidak ada isakkan yang keluar dari bibir semerah darahnya. Hanya ada tatapan datar penuh kesedihan dan luka yang tergambar jelas pada wajahnya ketika peti mati itu mulai diguyur oleh tanah merah, ketika nisan kayu sementara bertuliskan nama Choi Ahra tertancap di ujungnya, bersanding dengan nisan marmer berukirkan tinta emas di atas permukaannya yang berbunyi Kim Kibum, nama ibu mereka.

Jaejoong tidak mengenal ibunya, ia tahu wajah ibunya hanya dari lukisan yang berada di dalam kamar kakaknya. Bagi Jaejoong, ketika dirinya mengingat-ingat semua hal tentang ibu yang dilihatnya hanyaah sosok kakaknya. Melirik ke arah kanan sekitar sepuluh meter, dapat Jaejoong lihat baju perang emas yang berkilat tertempa sinar matahari, makan ayahnya. Kini Jaejoong baru menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah sebatang kara di dunia ini.

"_Boo_..."

Ah, tidak! Masih ada suaminya, adik iparnya, Yoochun, Junsu, para penduduk Artesis, rakyatnya dan calon anaknya. Jaejoong melirik buntalan yang berada dalam gendongan Junsu. Anak malang itu adalah keponakannya. Kini dirinyalah yang harus mengambil alih dan membesarkan keponakannya yang belum sempat diberi nama itu.

.

.

"Bolehkah aku merawat anak Ahra _Noona_?" tanya Jaejoong ketika dirinya disuapi oleh Yunho. Sudah tiga hari berlalu semenjak pemakaman Ahra, ratu Cassiopeia itu enggan membuka mulutnya untuk makan bila tidak disuapi oleh suaminya.

"Tidak!" jawab Yunho.

"Yun..." Jaejoong menolak ketika sesendok penuh bubur itu berada di depan mulutnya.

Yunho memaksa istrinya memakan bubur itu dengan tatapan tajamnya, "Tidak! Bila _Boo_ Jae berkeras merawatnya aku yakin setiap hari kau akan menangis karena teringat Ahra _sshi_. Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu dan anak kita, _Boo_." Ucap Yunho beralasan, "Aku tidak mau melihatmu terpuruk. Apa kau ingin aku mati perlahan-lahan karena melihatmu terus bersedih?"

"Yun..." Jaejoong menggeleng cepat-cepat, mencengkeram kimono yang suaminya pakai. Kata mati terdengar sangat menakutkan dan mengerikan untuk telinga Jaejoong sekarang. Padahal dulu sebagai jenderal Artesis dirinya siap mati kapan pun. Sekarang tidak! Jaejoong tidak mau mati! Jaejoong tidak mau kehilangan siapapun lagi!

"Biar aku Joongie, biar aku dan Chunie yang merawat Hyunbin untukmu." Ucap Junsu.

"Hyunbin?" tanya Yunho.

"Park Hyunbin, anak Park Yoochun dan Kim Junsu. Bagus bukan?" tanya Junsu dengan wajah berbinar.

"Hyun... Bin?" gumam Jaejoong.

"Kami akan membesarkannya dengan baik. Jangan khawatir." Yoochun meyakinkan.

"_Yah_, ku harap anak itu nantinya tidak akan seaneh kalian!" ucap Changmin yang langsung mendapatkan pelototan tajam dari Junsu dan Yoochun.

"Bolehkah? Bolehkah kami merawat Hyunbin? Aku tidak bisa hamil sepertimu jadi biarkan Hyunbin menjadi anak kami." Pinta Junsu.

Jaejoong menatap nanar buntalan mingul dalam dekapan Junsu lekat-lekat, "Tentu _Hyung_. Ahra _noona_ pasti tidak akan keberatan juga. Tetapi... bolehkah aku memeluk dan menimang keponakkanku sebentar?"

Junsu mengangguk, berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong dan menyerahkan bayi cantik bernama Park Hyunbin itu pada Jaejoong.

"Hyunbinie... Aku berjanji tidak akan membiarkanmu merasakan penderitaan yang dulu aku dan ibumu alami. Aku akan memastikan Junsuie _Umma_ dan Yoochunie _Appa_mu yang baru memberikan cinta kasih yang melimpah padamu. Aku berjanji..."

.

.

"_**Berjanjilah pada Umma, anakku! Berjanjilah bahwa kau akan membinasakannya."**_

"_**Aku berjanji Umma."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Maafkan aku Umma... Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk membinasakan mereka. Aku mencintainya. Aku mencintai anak dari laki-laki yang Umma benci namun Umma cintai dan puja itu. aku mencintainya dan tidak mampu menyakitinya Umma. Maafkan aku. Umma tidak keberatankan bila ia yang berasal dari keturunan lelaki itu melahirkan cucu untuk Umma? Umma... Dia telah melahirkan cucu untukmu. Dia yang didalam tubuhnya mengalir darah laki-laki itu, Choi Siwon. Laki-laki yang Umma cintai seumur hidup Umma. Laki-laki yang ingin Umma hancurkan namun juga sangat Umma dambakan. Tidak apa-apakan Umma bila aku mencintai anak dari laki-laki itu? Tidak apa-apa bukan bila aku sangat mencintai Choi Jaejoong? Tidak apa-apakan bila darah mereka mengalir dalam diri Jung Hyunno, cucumu? Umma akan berbahagia untuk kami, kan? Karena sama seperti Umma, aku pun sangat mencintai keturunan Choi itu hingga rasanya aku memilih mati bila dia hilang dariku. Maafkan anakmu ini Umma. maafkan anakmu yang tidak mampu menepati janjiku..."**_

.

.

"Hyunno... Banyak hal yang terjadi selama _Umma_mu mengandungmu. Maukah kau mendengar ceritanya?" tanya _namja_ jangkung itu yang tengah memangku keponakan tampannya yang baru berusia lima tahun.

"_Ne_, Minie _Jushi_." Jawab _namja_ kecil berwajah gempal (_chuby_) itu sambil menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Matanya menekuri (memandang ke bawah) menatap ukiran indah dari belati yang dihadiahkan padanya ketika usianya baru satu tahun, belati kepemimpinan Artesis yang legendaris. Belati yang sering dimainkannya sambil duduk di atas singgasana Cassiopeia yang nantinya akan menjadi miliknya juga suatu hari nanti.

"Tetapi sebelumnya _Ahjushi_ akan menceritakan betapa hebatnya _Appa_ dan _Umma_mu ketika sedang memegang pedang."

Bocah tampan itu mendongak menatap wajah pamannya, tersenyum lebar membuat lengkungan indah pada bibir merah darahnya yang serupa milik ibunya, membuat mata bulan sabit serupa milik ayahnya. Menyamankan duduknya di atas pangkuan pamannya.

"_Umma_mu dulu adalah jenderal kuat kota Artesis sebelum _Appa_mu menaklukkan kota itu dan..."

.

.

"_**Mohon bunuh aku!" mata segelap mutiara rusa betina itu berkilat tertempa sinar obor ketika perlahan-lahan mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap pemimpin tertinggi Cassiopeia.**_

"_**Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?" tanya Yunho, "Kau malu karena aku sudah mengalahkanmu dan merebut kotamu?"**_

_**Namja yang tengah menahan sakitnya itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.**_

"_**Lalu kenapa kau ingin aku membunuhmu?" tanya Yunho lagi.**_

"_**Karena tidak ada lagi tempatku untuk pulang... karena tidak ada lagi yang bisa ku percayai bahkan diriku sendiri." Lirih Jaejoong.**_

_**Yunho masih menatap sendu sosok yang wajahnya sudah memucat itu, Yunho tahu namja di hadapannya ini sedang menahan sakit. Kakinya terlihat gemetar dan beberapa kali nyaris jatuh, "Panggilkan tabib, dokter dan siapa saja yang bisa menyembuhkannya! Panggilkan juga Junsu! Suruh mereka ke kamarku!"**_

"_**Arra... Walaupun aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya." Gumam Yoochun sebelum pergi meninggalkan Yunho bersama tamunya.**_

"_**Mohon bunuh aku..."**_

"_**Daripada harus membunuhmu... bagaimana bila aku menjadikanmu milikku?" **__**tanya Yunho.**_

.

.

"_**Kau adalah milikku dan aku adalah tempatmu untuk pulang. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi dari jangkauannku. Karena aku mencintaimu... Karena cintaku akan membuatmu terlindungi dari kesakitan itu. Karena kau milikku dan aku milikmu. Karena ini kisah cinta kita..."**_

.

.

**The End of Conscious a Lofa.**

.

.

Belum pernah tersebut tetapi pada dasarnya Chunie Jushi & Junsuie Jumma sudah menikah.

Berakhir seperti ini.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah like, reblog, share, memfav, follow, merivew, membaca dan mengikuti FF ini dari awal. Yuuki tidak bisa memberikan apa-apa kecuali ucapan terima kasih. Many Gomawo...

Yang menunggu lanjutan Revenge & Pembalasan Bidadari Hitam (kalaupun ada), mohon bersabar. Agak lama tetapi Yuuki akan berusaha melunasinya begitu Yuuki sempat.

Well, sekali lagi terima kasih. Apapun yang kalian masukkan ke dalam kotak review itu sangat berarti untuk Yuuki.

Jeongmal Gomawo.

.

.

Sunday, August 03, 2014

11:14:49 AM

NaraYuuki


End file.
